Multiverse Devil
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Dragons. Oh my! Such powerful beings. Let's see what happens when someone even more powerful than all of them decides he wants in. A/N: I still don't know what possessed me to write this.
1. What have I just begun?

Chapter 1: …What have I just begun?

'**Sup newbies. I'm VindictiveDunc. You may have heard of or read some of my Multiverser fics. I recently started watching/reading DxD, and I. Just. Can't. Stop! So I decided to throw myself into the fray. If you've just started reading my stories, I warn you right now. This is an overpowered self-insert, well sort of a self-insert. So if you really don't like that kind of thing, as it can be considered me waxing my own ego, leave this page now. Will I still make the character have a harem? I don't know yet. My male instincts are screaming 'DO IT!' And since I'm taking the place of Issei Hyoudou, his perversion just might be enough to actually affect my mind. But~ I think I'll take suggestions from comments. That's how I usually desire things to go. Might actually sway my choice in the end, or not… Now, prepare yourselves… For the strange things that go and come out of my mind! NOW!**

Kouh Academy. A former all-girls school recently turned coed. Resides in Japan. Nice place. Even more interesting is the people who inhabit it.

What? You thinking about all those buxom hot girls? Well, there is that, and it is AWESOME! But I'm talking 'bout the supernatural.

It's got quite a few Devils walking its halls.

My name is Duncan 'Hyoudou.' I am the Multiverser. A being that exists throughout multiple realities all at the same time. And who possesses the power to make reality my bitch.

Wasn't hard for me to plant myself here. Before he was even conceived, I made it so that I would be born in Issei Hyoudou's place. I didn't take away his life, he is now a part of me. And that, despite the apparent destined perverseness, should help me. Though it is a little concerning that I'm starting to have some of his characteristics.

By the stars… I _will_ control myself around boobs, dammit!

It's my second year here at the academy. That means things are about to get fun. This week actually, given that I am currently laying on the ground between the 'Perverted Duo'; Matsuda and Motohama.

'Why am I friends with these guys again?' I think to myself. Because I have to go along with enough of this realities continuity before I start screwing around.

Either way, doesn't matter. We're currently laying the field looking up at the sky as all the girls of the school are practicing sports.

"I've gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever." I said, pointing out the obvious for no real reason other than to start things off.

"Finally! You and I are on the same page." Matsuda said.

"While it is encouraging that you're starting to agree with us more openly, it's still pointless." Motohama said.

He was right. Issei's constant desire to see, touch, and do all manner of perverted things has been something my brain has been fighting against for over a decade. I'm a guy that's lived for a long time, honed my mind to be above such things, for the most part… But Jesus, being here in Issei's place has had a serious effect on this me's psyche. Thankfully, I had enough self-control to _not_ make the 'Perverted Duo' a trio. Just by a little though.

"Guys, why the hell did we enroll in this school again? Can you tell me that? Because I'm struggling to remember right now." I reluctantly asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding?! Up until a few years ago, this place had nothing but chicks."

"We had to take advantage of this male to female ratio. And the number of foreign exchange students is ridiculous!"

If I didn't remember why they wanted to come here before, I definitely did now. To have loads of unprotected sex with girls that they'd never see again. Don't get me wrong, after I became what I am now, I've had plenty of experience. Though the occasional more than one girl at the same always causes my brain to shut down. Every, single, time.

'I have no idea how I'm gonna handle this reality if I attract all the girls Issei would have.'

Soon after, Matsuda brought us all to what he had discovered yesterday. A small hole to see the kendo girls change. And my face seems glued to both my hands as they're ogling them change.

They're not being that discreet, the girls quickly hear them. Before they charge outside to give them both a righteous beating, the guys leave. And I stare at the direction they left before turning to the hole.

"Time to troll." I said with a grin.

I can hear the girls behind me, probably just about to start wailing on me. Without even looking at them, I say.

"Just a minute. I'm… almost… done… There!" They probably didn't take that the right way. So before the wooden swords can start making contact with me, I turn around.

With a bottle of wood glue in my hand that I just used to seal a chunk of wood in the hole. They almost instantly cool down.

"What did you think I was doing?" I ask them, wearing a face-splitting grin.

"Why? Why do you even hang out with those two? You're obviously nowhere near as stupid as them." One of the girls ask.

"One; I am kind of prevent. My desire for self-preservation eclipses it just enough to not be exactly like them. Two; you all are very visually appealing, so I can understand them, to a degree." They blushed at that. "And three;" I pull out a camera from my hoodie. "Up close footage of those two scared out of their wits is too much to pass up."

I met up with the guys shortly afterwards, right in front of the Occult Research Club house.

"Did you at least get to see any nip?" Motohama asked me.

"No, I didn't! You abandoned me and I had to carefully talk my way out of the situation!"

"Shit, man. Why you gotta hate?" Matsuda whined.

While the two started discussing new ways to peek on the girls, I felt I was being watched. So I turned around and looked up.

There she was, looking right at me. Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research club, staring at me from the window. Her hair was even redder when you see it not just from a screen. Her greenish blue eyes met my own dark green eyes. For a few pregnant seconds, we just stared at each other. She gave a small smile before turning away, back into the building.

The guys were talking about her, and what they wished they could do to her. I just blocked it all out. Then I turned to them and said.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you both later."

Inside the Victorian themed building, Rias was finishing a chess match. Her friend, Akeno Himejima, stood behind her.

"Who was that boy just now?" The Crimson haired girl asked.

"Which one?"

"The one wearing that hooded jacket."

"Well, I think he's in class 2B. If I remember right, his name is Duncan Hyoudou. He has a, rather interesting reputation. Why? What makes you ask about him?" She teasingly asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you knew who he was. Oh, by the way," She said and moved one of the chess pieces. "Checkmate."

I was out on the bridge, walking from school. I stopped to relax for a moment, looking at the sunset.

"No matter where I go, or how much I rather dislike the outdoors, the sunset always remains appealing." I said to myself. I then heard someone approaching. 'Now that the dominoes are all set, it's time to knock the first one down.'

Turning to the new presence, I see a young girl with long dark hair. She asked if I was Duncan Hyoudou. I told her I was and she asked if I was seeing anyone and if I could be her boyfriend. I nonchalantly told her yes, and that I was free Sunday this week to take her out.

'Yuuma' obviously didn't know that she didn't fool me. She was a Fallen Angel, sent to keep an eye on me and see if I was a threat. Because I had a Sacred Gear.

And what she would never know was that I unlocked it years ago. Ddraig was just napping for most of that time. He likes doing that, I could relate.

It wasn't long before the fake date began. I was there early, by about half an hour. Just checking my phone, seeing what was going on back in my original reality. Not long before Yuuma arrived, a girl in a bat themed costume came up to me to give me a flyer. "Almost time." I said, looking at the insignia that would summon Rias as I would 'die.'

I decided to let it remain boring. It's not like I really cared for a girl that was trying to murder me for being born with something. Granted I purposefully was born with the Boosted Gear of my own will, but hey. Go figure.

At sunset, it was time to finish this. We were at the park, standing right before the fountain. She was still keeping her act up. She turned to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said, walking toward me. "In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do. To commemorate this special moment."

"And that would be?" I trailed off. She smiled darkly and said into my ear.

"Would you die for me?" No longer disguising her voice.

"Wouldn't necessarily enjoy that. So, I'd have to say no." I bluntly replied.

"Oh, too bad." She remarked, jumping back and turning into her fallen angel form. I stare at her for a few seconds.

"… Yeah, nice outfit. Definitely doesn't scream evil dominatrix. Nice tits, by the way." I sarcastically say. She glares at me then just conjures up a spear of light and throws it at me. Which I dodged.

"You should work on that throwing arm of yours. It was rather easy to"- While I was condescendingly giving her advice, she threw another spear at me. It would appear to be a definite fatal blow. So I acted as if it was, dropping to the ground.

She walked up to me. "I've been waiting to do that all day, asshole. Whatever your Sacred Gear might have been, it was wasted on you." She said, glaring down at me. I looked at her.

"… Hey… I need to tell you something…" She looked confused and leaned down to me. When her ear was right in front of my face I said, "… I'm touching your boobs, bitch..." She looked down to see that I was doing such. Then she glared and flew off.

I laid there, blood pooling all around me. A solemn expression on my face. If it wasn't for the fact I've died before, by disintegration I might add, this might have actually hurt. But, hey, got to keep up the act.

The flyer is in my pocket, all it would take to summon someone was to make a wish. Even if I just thought it. So I imagined her. Crimson hair, flowing. Those eyes staring at me. That small smile, showing definite interest. And as I do that, the piece of paper flies from my pocket into the air and a magic circle appears beneath it. Where she comes from.

And there, at that moment, stood Rias Gremory.

"I have come." She said. "You're the one who summoned me, are you not?"

And now, it all really begins.

"Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." She continued, revealing her devil wings. She smiles. "From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake."

And I smiled back, appearing as though I was about to pass out. Then actually did, after I allowed the evil pieces to be used on me.

The next morning was just as boring as it was supposed to be. And I don't remember why my alarm clock is the same as it was in the show, with all of its weird wake-up calls. I'm probably gonna trash it soon.

I didn't even bother asking Mat and Moto if they remembered 'Yuuma.' I knew they wouldn't, and frankly I didn't care. The conversation near instantaneously switched to porn talk.

"You know, the more I hear you two talk, the more my sanity starts to degrade piece by piece. I'm pretty sure there's a tumor by now."

"You wouldn't hang out with us if there wasn't some of you that knows we're right." Motohama tells me. Then he and Mat divert their attention to the top of the stairs.

"Big boobies, twelve o'clock." Matsuda said. I turned to see them staring at Rias, the hallway behind gossiping about how popular she is. She doesn't really pay attention to anyone as she walks down the stairs. She gives me a passing glance as she walks by.

"Filing that image for later." Matsuda says. And I just face palm. "You know, I think you really need an extra dose of education on the female body, my friend. Swing by my place after school and we'll all take a gander at my treasured collection of DVD PORN!" He loudly says at the end. And the passing by girls insulted him and Motohama after hearing that. I just blankly stare at him.

"… Dude, even I can appreciate the opposite gender. But there is a huge rule about what you just said. Never, ever, at any time, under any circumstance, watch porn with other guys. Ever."

Who does that?!

I obviously didn't join them in that. I'm trying to suppress that part of my mind right now. So I just went to grab a bite to eat. Then took a stroll through the neighborhood. The abilities that Devils have were already starting to take place in my, as much as they could. My eyes were starting become more sensitive to light. My hearing was vastly improved. And I'll assume strength, agility, and so on have also improved. All without me just willing my body to be as such.

After it was dark, I made my way to the fountain where Raynare tried to kill me. And where Rias had taken me into her peerage. I stand in front of the fountain, looking at the water.

"Well, this is boring. And you might as well reveal yourself already. I could sense you a mile away." I stated. And the Fallen Angel that was trailing me stepped from the shadows.

"Well that really is unfortunate. Me running into you that is."

The idiot continued his villainous monologue. For the most part, I really didn't give a damn why he thinks he's more powerful than me. Or why he thinks he can kill me. So I turn around and start to walk away.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" He spat. I started walking faster, beginning to jog. However, he was currently flying right above me. Then lands right in front of me.

"Since you appear to have no friends with you and show no signs of disappearing, I'll have to assume you are nothing but a stray. Is that correct?" He asked, conjuring his own spear of light. "And that would mean, killing you won't be a problem!"

I turned to run, but the spear pierced me from behind. I'm keeping up my act that it actually hurts me, but not enough to kill me. So I grab the spear, my hands emitting steam at the touch, and pull it out through my stomach with a grunt. The drop it and turn back to him.

"Huh, you're tougher than you look, I'll give you that." Prick. "But light is still a poison to your kind. One spear, you can endure. But more than one is definitely better when killing you scum." And he primes his arm to throw another spear at me.

As it's in mid-air, a reddish black energy destroys it.

"What did you do?! And what the hell is that?!" He yelled, his attention no longer on me.

Rias was there, having just used her magic to save me. If I remember correctly Akeno and Koneko are there. Well, I'd say it's time to sleep. Rias would heal the wounds- Wait a second.

'How would she heal the wounds again?' Was all I thought before I let myself sleep.

After Donnaseek left, Rias Gremory alongside Akeno and Koneko stood in front of the unconscious body of Duncan.

"That was a close call. I can't believe he actually ran into a fallen one. He seemed to remove a spear on his own too. Impressive." Akeno noted.

"Impressive or not, if we don't do something he'll die." Koneko told her.

"That won't happen." Rias stated, crouching in front of Duncan.

"He'll live, I'll see to that myself." She said with a smirk.

"_Master, wake up won't you? Master, wake"_- SMASH.

"Stupid freaking alarm. Never getting one like that again." I groggily said, just now waking up. Starting to raise myself from bed, I recounted last night's event.

"Went to the park, got chased by an asshole with wings, got stabbed by said asshole, then I passed out. How'd I get better?" It was at that moment I noticed there was something under the sheets right next to me. And notice that I am naked.

"Oh. Oh, boy." I hesitantly uncover the sheets,

And reveal an equally naked Rias Gremory, lightly sleeping.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, falling from the bed. "Oh, man! Oh, man! This is… AWESOME!" I proclaimed, staring directly at the nude girl in my bed.

That woke her up. "Duncan?" She tiredly asked before noticing me. "Hey." Then she yawned and stretched, not the least bit caring that I was staring at her chest. "Good morning."

"Uh, I can see your boobs right now. You're aware of that right?"

"Yes, I am. This isn't a dream or anything like that. What happened last night really happened. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil."

"A devil?" I asked, still processing the sight in front of me.

"Not only that, but I'm your master too. You're mine now. Nice to meet you, Duncan Hyoudou." She said with a smile.

**And that is the first chapter. In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is a story that doesn't take itself seriously. I'm trying to give it an overall plot, along with my other fics. But for the most part, this is just a guy with a lot of powers, screwing around in whatever place he's in. There will be serious parts, but I try to remain humorous. Tell me what you think in the comments. However, like all my other fics NO FLAMING. Just constructive criticism. I'm still a little new, and I've been out of my writer's groove for about two weeks. Also, given that DxD has seriously gained my attention, expect the first few chapters come quickly. Maybe even today, I can write fast when I really want to. And if that's the case, see you guys in like around ten hours. Later. **


	2. Wasn't human to begin with

Chapter: Wasn't really human to begin with

**Yep. I can start writing chapters pretty fast when I want to. I'm just glad that something got me back into my groove. And what better motivator than, not just boobs, but SUPERNATURAL boobs. That would probably motivate just about any guy to do anything. Including me. Don't judge my lifestyle. Another motivator? The fact that over hundred people have viewed this on the first day! Man that was faster than any of my other fics! Wow.**

"Duncan! It's not national 'Go to school whenever you want' day!"

"I know! I know! I know! I, uh, I-I'm changing!" I yelled back. Crap! My mother in this world's coming up. And there's a naked girl in my bed right now. Not good!

Never good!

Looking back at the red-haired devil, I threw the covers I was using onto her to try and hide her. Needless to say, it didn't work. Even worse, was that I was positioned so that it looked like morning activities were underway. And then the door opened.

"Duncan, you're going to be late. I"- She just registered what was in my room.

"..."

"Good morning. How are you today?" Rias cheerfully asked her, breasts still in the open. I sent an annoyed look. 'Not helping!'

"I-I'm fine. Duncan, you're late… And naked." Then she closed the door, and ran to her husband. We could hear her loudly ask him if he knew what was going on up here.

"… Why me? Just-just why me?" I asked, doing my best not to stare at her nude form after I flopped back onto the floor. I was failing.

"Quite a party here in the morning, isn't it?" She noted.

"… You're still naked."

"Yes, I know."

"And there's nothing stopping me from seeing everything."

"Need a better look?" She asked standing up. Then walked over to her clothes that were neatly folded up on the floor.

"... Well, my life might as well be complete now." I said. I should've remembered that this was gonna happen. I mean, I've seen the show. How could I forget this?! How?!

Underwear now on, she turned to me. "Better? Now, how's your tummy feel?"

"Aside from the fact that it had a lightsaber wannabe spear shoved all the way through that I had to pull out, it's fine."

"Good to see you didn't think it was all a dream, love. Pulling out that spear was impressive. I never would've expected that. The fact you took a lethal blow and recovered in one night is amazing. Provided you still needed a little magic touch to heal." She told me. 'I didn't need a 'magic touch,' I could've just willed the wound away.' I internally pouted. "And I need you,"

Oh, there are so many different ways my mind is interpreting those three words- No! No! Bad Duncan! Bad!

"Would you do this for me?" She asked with her back turned to me. So I did so, hooking the back of the bra together.

"And the reason for the nudity?"

"I already told you. Your wounds wouldn't heal on their own," Yes they would. "So I held you close and used my magic. It only works if we're undressed. And don't worry, we didn't do it. I'm still a virgin." She assured me, which disappointed the Issei in me greatly. "Now don't give me that face. You should be smiling, the world is magical."

"… Yeah, magical… And about that whole you being a Devil thing?"

"Yes, I am one." She said, holding up my chin. "I also said that I'm your master. I like the name Duncan. I'll let you keep it."

Later…

"There's no way. There's just no freaking way!"

"He's a straight-A student! He had to have done her homework."

"Is he supposed to be popular now?"

"People did kind of like him already."

The students at the front gate were all either gossiping or plotting my death once they saw my walking in with Rias. Given that she was known as the most beautiful girl in school, the fact that a guy who normally hung out with two super perverts obviously spun a lot of heads.

'Damn gossipers.'

Then again, it was easy for me to see why people like her so much.

"I'll send someone to fetch you later."

"Fetch me? Great, now I feel like a bone."

"Cute." She said. "I'll talk to you after school."

"If you need anything, it'd probably be easy for you to find me." It was then that I heard rather loud, rapid footsteps coming my way. So before a fist could make contact with the back of my head, I raised my hand behind me to catch it. Then I turned around to see the fist I was holding was Matsuda's.

"What the fuck?! Is that how it is?! How're we supposed to be bros when you pin the big red on the DL man?!" He cried.

"Matsuda, there's no need for this." Motohama calmly said. Before demanding I tell them what I did last night.

"Well, there was sleeping in the nude with Rias. Her also being naked." I answered. And they nearly fainted when I said that, which amused me to no end.

When Rias made it to the top of the stairs, she ran into an old friend of hers.

"You seem very certain about him." Sona calmly remarked, leaning on a support beam. "Been a while Rias."

"Nice to see you too, Sona."

"Looks like you beat me to him. I was considering trying to add him to my own peerage. Rather impulsive of you."

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but there's just something about him. I get the feeling things are about to get real interesting for me."

"I can imagine."

At the end of the school day, I was just waiting in my study hall. Again, bored.

'I wonder when Ddraig's gonna finally wake up. Been almost a decade since he started napping.'

It was then that I heard all the girls in the room squeal in utter joy. 'That would be Kiba.'

"Ah, there you are." He said, walking up to me.

"'Sup, lady magnet."

He rolled his eyes at me, still smirking. "I'm on an errand from Rias Gremory. She sent me to pick you up."

"Awesome." Then we moved to head, but not before I told anyone that if any rumors concerning my sexual orientation and Kiba were to ever surface, there would be a reckoning.

I can be a vindictive son of a bitch.

"Candle lit room. Fancy." I noted, me and Kiba having finally arrived at the club house. Koneko was there sitting on the couch eating chocolate. "Hey. Aren't you considered to be the school mascot?" I asked her.

"… Aren't you the guy that was kicked out of a mental institute?" She asked back.

"Yeah. Good times." Hearing running water, I turn to my right. "That's a shower." I deadpanned.

"Yep." Kiba noted.

"Rias is in there, isn't she?"

"Right again." Koneko confirmed.

"… Okay. Just making sure. Good to know how comfortable everyone is here." Everyone aside from me that is.

'Keep all the blood in the head that has an actual brain. Just keep it all there.' I commanded myself.

"Who is that?" I heard someone say. Then turned to see Akeno Himejima. "I didn't see you." She giggled and walked toward me. "You must be the new guy."

"That would be me, yes."

"You look nervous. Don't worry, everyone here is super nice. I'm Akeno, the vice-president."

"Duncan Hyoudou, pleasure to make your acquaintance. And yeah, I can tell how nice everyone here is. Trust me." I said, glancing at the shower. Which Rias was exiting, fully clothed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash ever since leaving your place." She apologized.

"It's okay. Hope my bed wasn't too dirty. I know I can be a little lacking in the 'clean your room' department."

"Well now that you've arrived, I think everyone is here. We'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club." She congratulated.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that it's just a front."

"Perceptive. Then you'll also have figured out that I'm not the only Devil here Duncan."

"Yeah, you're all Devils."

"And the man from last night was something else. A Fallen Angel"

She then explained the difference between Devils and Fallen Angels. The Fallen ones still wished to serve God but were not allowed as they too misguide humans. She then gave a brief summary about a three-sided war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils that took place long ago. There was still skirmishes today, even if they were small-scale.

She also told me how Yuuma was a Fallen Angel. Why she 'killed' me. The magic she used to erase all traces of her. None of it mattered. I already knew all that. And the reason behind her assassination attempt.

"And Yuuma's reason for killing me?" I asked.

"She was likely sent to confirm if there was something within you that made you a threat. Once she confirmed that, she stabbed you with a spear of light."

"A Sacred Gear. She mentioned that."

"It's basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few." Akeno explained. "In fact, the only ones I know of that've possessed Sacred Gears were important historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal around here." I smirked at that.

'Oh you have, NO idea.'

"The problem," Rias continued. "Is that the power can be so uncontainable, that it becomes a threat to the Underworld. Duncan, please hold up your left hand." She ordered and I did so. "Close your eyes and think of the part of your body that you think is strongest, then focus hard on that strength."

Instantaneously, my Sacred Gear appeared.

"Well, there it is." Rias noted.

"Yep."

"Now that it's been activated, you can use it whenever you wish." The red gauntlet disappeared.

"And the whole 'I should be dead' thing?" I asked.

"You used this." She said, holding the flyer from a few days ago. "You used this to summon me with your thoughts. And so, you were resurrected and reborn as a member of the House of Rias Gremory, Daughter of the great and powerful Devil, The Marquis Gremory. " She said. "Which means you are now my Devil servant."

"… Kinky." I quipped.

"Isn't this exciting?" Akeno asked. "You're really one of us now." And they all revealed their Devil wings. As did I.

But mine were bigger.

"… Is it wrong for me to be a little jealous right now?" Kiba asked, wide-eyed.

The others weren't fairing much better. Rias was just staring. She was a pure-blooded devil and her wings weren't anywhere near that big. So, no. It wasn't wrong to be jealous.

Shortly after, Rias explained how Devils grant people power through pacts after being summoned. Obviously, nobody draws magic circles on the floors anymore so it had to be downgraded to magical mailmen using flyers. I would start working tonight.

"Ordinarily, we'd have a messenger demon make the run. But I think as a new servant, I think it'll benefit you to learn what all goes into this job." She then leaned towards my ear. "If you do well, you may get a few servants of your own to help in any way you like."

"Please don't give my lower head any ideas. It's hard enough around you- I just listened to what I just said." I sighed in realization and face palmed. She giggled.

"It still all depends on your efforts."

"Do I even want to know how many people turn their servants into their own harem?"

"Probably not." She said, a not liking the truth herself.

The next day, I had delivered all the flyers we had. Returning to the club, I awaited my next assignment. Rias was just finishing another shower. 'She must really like that thing.'

"Finished my runs."

"Nicely done, there's just one more thing I need from you right now. Koneko is double-booked with two summoning requests. Take one of them and get some practice." Said girl turned to me and gave her thanks.

Akeno took position in the center of the room and created a teleportation circle for me. Rias gave me an insignia that marked me as a member of the house of Gremory. It would allow me to use their circles. Once I had that, I was ready for my first client. I stepped on the circle…

… Only for it to harmlessly explode once my foot made contact.

"… Da fuck?"

"… That's, um…. That's never happened before." Akeno noted.

"Hmm. Perhaps, perhaps the circle registered Duncan as too volatile? We'll, um, probably have to make a couple adjustments to the spell. Soon." Rias rationalized.

"Don't worry. Just give me something to find my clients. I've got my own ride. I'll be fine."

'My own ride' meaning flying so fast, Superman would be jealous.

"Hello!" I said, knocking on the door. "Devil at your door!"

"Get outta here." Mr. Motosawa curtly ordered, disbelieving.

"You do understand that I can just phase through the door, right?"

"No you can't, that's Ghosts! Not Devils!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine. Come in." He sighed in resignation. Then allowed me into the house.

The man was, odd. Apparently Koneko performs cosplay for him and 'rescues' him. There are no words for how creepy that is. But I kept my mouth shut.

"So what can you do?"

"Well since the cosplay thing is never gonna happen, what do I have to do to prove myself?"

"Show me a Devil power."

"Okay. _'You do not need me to show you my Devil powers.'_" I ominously said, waiving my hand in front of his face.

"I don't need- Wait! That's a Jedi power, not a Devil power!"

"Really? How do you explain the stuff floating in the air behind you?" He had me help him pose for pictures where he seemed to be a Jedi, among other things. Took about an hour. And when I was well into my ride back, I remembered that he was supposed to sign the pact.

"Duncan, you're an idiot." Then I felt the presence of another Fallen Angel. "You guys seem to have an unhealthy obsession with following me, don't you?"

"Humph, you're not what I expected but obviously who I was sent to find. I am Karawarner, and I have orders to destroy you." She said, ignoring my remark.

"Yeah, 'cause that's worked out _so well_ in the past." She scowled and once again I was faced with spears of light. However I have absolutely no reason to hold back now. So whenever a spear came near me, I'd disappear. Then reappear five feet away. It when on that way for a few minutes and she was really getting angry. She wants to kill me for having a Sacred Gear?

I'll show her a Sacred Gear.

**[Explosion!]**

"What?!" She screamed. It was a weak blast, so _obviously_ all the clothes burnt off. She also had a few burn marks as well. "I'm not dealing with this shit! Let someone else kill you!" Then she flew off as fast as she could.

"Go ahead and run! And never forget that this could've been avoided if you never interfered with the House of Gremory!" I gloated. Then I reverted the gear back into the 'Twice Critical' state.

"This puts us me in a strange position." Rias told me. After the encounter with Karawarner, I returned to inform Rias of what happened. She wasn't too pleased about the lack of a pack, but was more concerned with the Fallen Angels. "The Fallen Angels now know, not only are you still alive, but you've been reborn as one of us which is bound to make things more complicated around here."

"Sorry, President. They seem really hell-bent on following and killing me. It's really starting to get on my nerves. I'll be more careful now. I assure you, they won't catch me off-guard again. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I should head home." I told them. But Rias stopped me.

"A question first, if I may?" The pure-blood asked. "You've adjusted much better than I anticipated. You didn't seem scared or excited about the news that Devils and Angels exist. In fact, you didn't seem surprised at all. Could you tell me why?"

"Noticed that, did you? I've encountered the supernatural before. And I'll tell you now, the thing I saw, was much scarier than the existence of Devils. It's still a miracle that the man I saw didn't kill me."

"And what exactly was it that you encountered?"

"Nosferatu. A man called the No-Life King."

**Sorry it wasn't as fast as I said it could be. I'll try to upload another new chapter today as best as possible. But, man… I really didn't expect almost 200 views in less than two days. I'm still not used to actually writing fan fiction for once. And now I understand why authors can take so much time to update. It's hard work! And readers can be really anxious to see any fan fic get updated ASAP. Either way, thanks for the… Very big ego boost to continue this fic. See you later.**


	3. The Holy Devil

Chapter 3: The Holy Devil

**I hope that the time that it took me to write this managed to come out fast. If not, well I apologize. The fact that my fics are getting a handful of favorites/follows is encouraging so I write for them… But mostly to get these things out of my head. If anyone has anything to say about my writing or want to give ideas, tell me. I want to have a pretty good connection with anyone who reads this stuff. So, do that. After you read this chapter of course.**

It's a nice day out. The parks relatively lively. People are all around, doing their thing. Me? I'm just walking around… Like a boss!

Then I heard someone trip and fall.

I looked to me left to see a young blonde haired girl on the ground. 'Seriously? A pantie shot? I mean, really?' I think incredulously. She was mumbling something about herself being a klutz. Given that there wasn't anything on the ground for her to trip on, she was kind of. But so was I once upon a time. I walked over to help her up.

"Need a hand?" I asked, offering said appendage. "Also, just a little bit of advice. You should, probably wear leggings or something underneath those robes." She blushed at that. "Just for future reference."

"S-sorry. I-I'm just having trouble around here." She nervously stammered.

"No harm, no foul." Her head, cloth, thing, I don't know what it's called, flew onto the ground. I quickly picked it up to give back to her.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet someone so helpful."

"Yeah, well, everybody gets one. Duncan Hyoudou, at your service.

"I'm Asia Argento. And, d-do you think you could help me out? I'm a little lost."

She needed help finding the local church. I don't really know if she was aware there was only one church in town and it was run down. (Hey, that rhymed.) It was also filled with Fallen Angels and stray priests. Basically, a bunch of psychos that were too much for the Church to handle given their tendencies to take their duties far past the extreme. She'd be safe there for little while, I'd get her out of there. No way am I going to let Raynare hold Asia's 'Twilight Healing' for even a second.

"I'm glad I ran into someone so willing to help me. I guess someone is looking out for me." Asia said with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean no offense, but I'm more agnostic on the whole subject of religion." Despite knowing that my Master, the Multiverse, is all Gods across all religions. "But I do agree with the more kid-hearted actions that any church preaches people to do."

"Oh, well, at least it's good to know you aren't against the idea at least." She stopped talking once she heard a boy crying ahead of us. She dropped all her things right away and went to help the child.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." She assured him. Then placing both hands above his knee, a green light emitted from two rings that appeared on both of her hands. Within seconds, the scrape was gone.

"Abracadabra." I quipped.

She grabbed her bag and I continued to lead her in the direction of the church.

"You must be wondering." She said, out of the blue.

"Not really, no. The world is… magical." I responded, remembering Rias' words the other day. 'Yeah, _real_ magical.'

"It can be. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." She looked downcast after that. "Truly… it's wonderful."

"And don't let anyone make you think otherwise. _That_, would be a sin." That cheered her up a bit. Then she noticed the church in the distance. If it weren't for me only allowing my body to act somewhat like a devil, looking at that church would set my 'Spidey Sense,' big time. "You think you can make it on your own now?" She nodded yes, although she was a little saddened I couldn't go with her. "Well then, perhaps I'll see you around. Just, be careful. That church is old. Not many people go there, and the ones that do, are not the kind of people you want to spread the word of God. Stay safe, alright?"

"I will. Thank you again, I really appreciate your help. Come visit me when you get the chance."

"You must never go anywhere near the church Duncan." Came Rias' reprimanding voice.

Not long after I parted ways with Asia, I headed over to the ORC. Rias knew that I was seen with a nun, and got dangerously close to the church. She didn't like that. For two reasons that come to mind. One; She recognizes me as a Devil. Therefore, anything holy should be considered dangerous.

Second; she's definitely the jealous type. That is something everyone who watched/read DxD should've picked up.

"I figured you'd say that. The cross she was wearing and the mere sight of the church set off something in me." I smoothly lied. "That, and I assume if a Devil was spotted near a church there'd be a lot of repercussions."

"You're correct. As for the uneasiness you felt? Being around anything related to the church is a very risky proposition. Also what's even more dangerous is that some of those associated with the church use Sacred Gears."

"Yeah, Asia had one. Though hers was completely harmless. All it could do is heal, and she _really_ does not seem like the type of person who'd enjoy killing anything."

"Regardless, you have to be careful. If a Devil receives a Devil's purge, it's utterly annihilated. Nil. The end of the line. They can feel nothing. They can never come back from that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." More than you'll ever know.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be hard on you, I just want you to be more careful. You've gotten into enough trouble and I won't allow you to get hurt." She told me, then left.

"I'll be fine." I said, though she was already gone.

I was in the club later on, thinking of how I'd get Asia out of there. 'Cause there's no way I'm gonna let her just die. She was like a little sister that needed protection. And that's how I'd treat her. She'd still probably end up as a Devil.

However, despite not having as much difficulty adjusting to being a Devil, I still have managed to screw up in getting pacts. I've made deals before. Deals both good and, evil. Why is it so hard for me to do it here?

Whatever the case may be, I was falling behind. And Rias, while kind, was not particularly proud of my performance.

"She's not pissed off at you. She's just worried about you, silly boy." Came Akeno's voice, right behind me.

"I know she's just worried… It's the fact that I worry her at all is what's depressing me." I told her, not looking back. Then I heard the door behind us open.

"You're still here. I'd thought you'd gone home for the day." Rias said. But Akeno had received a message for our group.

There was a stray Devil in town… And we were gonna kill it.

Kiba explained that stray Devils were servants that killed their own masters to pursue their own selfish desires. Basically, these are the monsters that people usually depict in horror movies. I say this because they always look ugly.

Always.

The one we were hunting was tricking people into an abandoned building where it would then devour them. Given my interaction with Rias' peerage, I don't see how any Devil would find eating humans appealing. But, then again I haven't met many Devils here.

I was there only to observe. Rias wanted me to see how each of her servants worked, according to their evil pieces. I already knew, but she didn't know. Besides, seeing it all in person would be much more awesome.

"It's here." Came Koneko's simple words.

"Now what could that foul, fecal smell be?" We heard from the shadows. Okay, I know for a fact everyone has showered. There is NO fecal smell on any of us. "Mmm. Something smells quite delicious as well. _Very_ delicious. I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter." And then the devil revealed itself. It seemed like a normal, naked woman. Looks are deceiving.

"Visor, you wretch." Rias threatened. "You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great Marquis of Gremory, be gone or meet your death!"

"Oh, just give it a rest you little slut"-

"Hey! No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls my master a slut!" I yelled at the deformed stray. Said master smiled at my words. However, I angered it enough for it to step completely out of the shadow to try and kill us.

The top was the naked upper body of a woman. She was fondling her breasts. The lower half, was some really freaky chimera thing. However you looked at it, it was disgusting.

"… There is so much wrong with this image, I can't even come up with a witty remark." Was my deadpanned retort.

"I told you it always ended in ugliness." Kiba reminded me.

The, thing, was still fondling itself. Only now, little magic circles were in front of her boobs… which then turned to very potent destructive blasts. Be we all dodged them.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS SHIT!?" I roared.

"Pay attention Duncan." Rias told me. "Kiba!"

"On it." The swordsman said, then moved faster than the human eye could see.

"Notice that Kiba is using a sword. In this game, he's my knight. His attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack weapon is his sword." Rias informed me as said knight cut off two of the beast's limbs in one swing.

Roaring in pain, its middle body opened up like a vertical mouth, filled with huge razor sharp teeth. Koneko walked up to it while it charged the smaller girl. The huge mouth closed around her.

"It's alright." Rias said, and Koneko was already opening the mouth on her own. "In the game, she's my rook. Her attribute is simple; she has an unparalleled strength and defense. That won't even put a dent in her."

"… See you on the flipside." Was all Koneko said, before shattering all of its teeth and knocking it back in one punch off of her.

"Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Oh, is it my turn? How exciting! I so love this game." Said girl giggled, slowly walking toward the downed creature.

On my right, I noticed one of the limbs Kiba cut off was still moving, and right toward Rias. "Look out!" Summoning up my Sacred Gear, I ran at the offending limb as it was about to reach the pure-blooded Devil and punched it right back into a wall. "No! Bad, bad!" I scolded and pointed at the now fully dead arm.

"… Thanks for that Duncan." Panted Rias, having been knocked back by the energy that came from the punch.

"Hey, it's my job." I said, helping her up. She walked past me to speak to her right hand.

"Akeno, finish her off please."

"I've got news for you." The girl told Visor. "You're not the only one who likes to play rough here. So let's you and I have some fun!" She happily said, electricity crackling at her fingertips.

"Akeno is my queen. Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. She's simply unbeatable." Rias told me.

"Tough girl! Not ready to give up yet? Goodie! I get to play some more!" The girl said, firing lightning at Visor.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power." Rias continued. "And that's not all…"

"This violence… It's making me so hot!" Akeno said, licking her lips. 'Keep it down body!' I mentally roared.

"… She's really into S&M." Rias said, confirming Akeno's sadism.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?!"

Once Rias believed the stray had enough, she walked right in front of it. "Any last words before we finish this?"

"… Go to hell…"

"Pretty sure she was born there." I quipped. "So that's an empty insult."

"Game over." Rias said, now decimating Visor with her own magic. "We're done here. Come on, let's go home."

As we started to leave, I made note,

"Given that they're all the other chess pieces, I am definitely no clergyman, and you really like calling me your servant, I'm guessing I'm a pawn."

"You'd be correct."

"Yeah, that doesn't bruise my ego at all." I sarcastically say, smirking the whole time.

"Look on the bright side. If I deem an area as enemy territory, whenever you enter it you can promote yourself to have the same attributes as the other pieces. Minus the king."

"Well alright then."

The next day, Rias had me try to get another pact. Since I failed to get my last one signed, she was hoping I'd have better luck now. I knew I wouldn't.

The client had summoned Koneko a while ago, but she was overloaded with summoning requests. So unfortunately, it'd be too late for me to save him. But messing up the guy who killed him would have to suffice.

The door was unlocked, so that was an obvious sign of a trap. I didn't need to walk softly, so the person inside would stay under the impression that he'd have caught me in his trap.

Walking into the living room, I instantly spotted the large pool of blood and completely eviscerated body it was coming from. The candles lighting the room barely made the body easy to spot.

"Time of death, 45 minutes ago. Rigor mortis has barely set in, if at all. Wounds suggest very aggressive blade slashes." I said, the inner detective in me causing me to speak out. 'Thank you Batman, for your extensive training. It never ceases to help me at some point.'

"'Punish the wicked.' Words to live by." I heard coming from my left. I turned to see a platinum-blonde haired man casually sitting on the couch. "Yes. Wise advice to heed from a holy man." He manically chuckled, turning his head to look at me. Lifting himself off the couch, he walked towards me. "Well, well, well. Looks like you walked into the wrong house my friend."

"I can already tell there's absolutely nothing holy about you. And I'm not your friend."

He didn't seem to care about what I thought. "Freed Selzhan, at your service. And you must be the scared little pussy who's devil ass this priest is gonna exercise!" He introduced, dancing a little.

"If you think anything you did in this house before I got here was justified, you're much more evil than any Devil I've ever met."

"Anyone who summons Devils for any reason loses any privilege to live they had. Dealing with Devils and whoever calls out to them is my job, and no one is better at it than me!" He said, pulling out a silver gun and a sword hilt that instantly ripped off Star Wars. "First, I'm gonna cut out your heart with my heavenly blade of light. Then with my righteous gun, I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked demon face! How does that sound, Devil!" He exclaimed, lunging at me.

Before he could even remotely cut me, I side stepped him. "You talk too much." Then kicked him in the back of the head so that his face would hit the wall. He got up quickly and fired his pistol at me, only hitting my shoulder.

"These bullets have been blessed by an exorcist. Hope they taste-!" He shut up when he saw that the bullet wound was already closing up. "What!?"

"I've got a healing factor and a rather impressive resistance to what normally kills devils. Keep trying, you still won't do a damn thing." I told him. Technically, that was true. Summoning my Sacred Gear, I readied myself into a fighting stance.

"No matter how many tricks you have up your sleeve, I'm still gonna send you back into the abyss from whence you came!" He yelled, charging me again. I responded by spin-kicking him in the gut.

"Good luck with that."

A girl's scream caught both our attention. I turned to see Asia staring at the corpse, utterly horrified.

"Asia." I said, gaining her attention. "I warned you about the people at that church."

"D-Duncan! What are you doing here!?"

"He's a devil, Asia!" Freed yelled, still on the floor. "He was going to commit whatever wicked things that man desired!"

"Don't listen to him, Asia! The only thing I've done is help a guy take geeky pictures to post on the internet."

"You're, you're a devil?"

I sighed. "Yeah Asia, I am. About a week ago, I got turned."

"See? He admits it!" Freed yelled. Hitting the walls a couple time must've cracked something, bloods coming out of his mouth. "The Fallen Angels will be here soon to help deal with this piece of shit. Now get over here and heal me!"

As soon as he said that, the Gremory teleportation circle appeared. Kiba jumped out of it, sword at the ready.

"Don't worry Duncan! We're here… to… help." He slowly said, noticing Freed on the floor. The others are starting to come through the circle as well.

"Oh, look at this mess."

"An exorcist."

"Looks like you've handled yourself rather well. Sorry we didn't come sooner, Duncan. We just found out that we sent you straight towards an exorcist. I'm sorry." Came Rias' apology, after she came through the portal. "The barrier around the house only just undid itself, so that's how we knew."

When Freed heard that, he instantly started insulting Asia. He wasn't that intimidating, given he was on the floor. But his obnoxious, manic voice still scared the girl.

"We've got Fallen Angels incoming." Koneko reminded us, which prompted Akeno to summon up another circle.

Once all the Devils were on the circle I asked, "Can we take her with us?" Which brought a smile to Asia's face.

"No, only members of my house can use this circle."

After hearing that, I turned to Asia, and said,

"Asia, _run_."

Then teleported back to the ORC.

Rias asked if there was anything she needed to heal. Remembering that she would have to strip us both naked and rub herself against me. It took every single bit of self-control I had to keep my lower body from reacting. I didn't want her to waste magic… And all the hormones in my body hated me for this.

I assured her I was fine. Telling her that I must've gained a slight immunity to Freed's weapons along with improved healing, she was a little disbelieving… but she accepted that. Though she did look slightly disappointed at that. 'Okay, that lie was probably a mistake. Damn myself!'

They were impressed that I handled Freed rather well. More so that I only gained a flesh wound out of the entire thing. Stray exorcists normally weren't pushovers, so I could understand how lucky I seemed.

"That maniac, I can believe he serves Fallen Angels. Asia? I know she wouldn't if she knew their methods. And now she does. So, you understand I'm going to rescue her correct?"

"I can't just let you do that Duncan." Rias firmly stated. "You are a Devil and she is the servant of a Fallen One. That's all there is to it. Even if she doesn't want to hurt you, and I believe you when you say that she doesn't, the ones working beside her do. And will."

They could try. And they would fail.

The next day, I was taking a stroll. Whether or not Asia heeded my advice instantaneously, she would still end up running away from Raynare and her subordinates. And after I find her, I'd let her relax than get her to someplace I could hold off the Fallen Angels and exorcists. Either the OCR or someplace with a lot of darkness.

"Duncan, it's you." And that would be Asia, having finally run into me.

Like Issei would've, I let Asia have fun for the day. She wasn't picky about having fun, the simple things were all she needed. After a life of being raised by a church in Europe using her Sacred Gear to help people, only to be cast out for accidentally healing a Devil that would soon after kill an exorcist, she didn't have many friends. Actually, she had none.

I don't see why. I know not many people put much faith in the church nowadays, so there had to be at least some people that wouldn't care what it said. And there'd be a lot of people that would be amazed by her gift.

Either way, I'd be her friend. She's like a little sister… Who doesn't make your brain try to implode, of course.

She was having a lot of fun. I can't recall seeing anyone smiling so much within a couple hours. But as long as she enjoyed herself, I paid it no mind. But it was now just about time when Raynare would cut things short.

We were sitting in a park, no one else was there. Asia told me about how she was raised by the church, her Sacred Gear, and the Devil/Exorcist incident. Her only wish in life, was to have friends. Even just one friend would do.

"I'm your friend."

"Huh?" She curiously looked at me.

"Asia, after everything that's happened, is there any doubt that I want to be your friend? I don't care that the church labeled you a heretic. It's made quite a few mistakes in the past out of ignorance and hate. So I don't put much faith in the words of those in there that would excommunicate a little girl that didn't know what a Devil looked like and healed it by accident. You're a good person, and I admire your optimism. So, yeah. I'm your friend. And nothing anyone else says is gonna change that." I told her.

She smiled brightly at that. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging me. 'Oh, the touching. Always with the touching…'

At the echoing sound of water being disturbed, I knew we were no longer alone.

"As touching as this is, it ends now."

"Lady Raynare…" Asia whimpered.

"So the rumors about your fall from grace are true. I should've stayed back and made sure the job was finished." She scowled. "But it's time for Asia to come home."

"Be gone!" The girl screamed. "I want no part in the evil you and the others are up to! I ran away as soon as you left that house the other day." She told me.

"Asia, you know you can't just go off and consort with Devils. Besides, you have a duty to uphold with us."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I drawled, 'Twice Critical' already on my wrist.

"That's all you had?! Killing you at first was a waste of time! Now it's just fun!" She exclaimed throwing another spear at me. I grabbed Asia, sprouted my wings, and took to the sky.

"Whatever you may want Asia for, good luck getting her now." I said before flying as fast as possible to the OCR.

"This has to be the most reckless thing you've done to date." Rias said, face in her hands.

"Look at her! She's harmless! And we have the home advantage." I defended. Rias, was surprised when I entered the club with Asia. And now that we were definitely going to be attacked, I didn't seem too smart.

"Duncan," Kiba started. "I'm all for protecting people from Fallen Angels, but now we don't have much time to plan before they come here to get her back. Which reminds me, why do they even want Asia back that much?"

"Her Sacred Gear, it heals anything. Human, Devil, Angel, etc. And just think Rias," I started, looking at our club's president. "We _a__re_ short a bishop."

She picked up my meaning rather quickly. After a moment of thought, she turned to Asia.

"Asia was it?" The girl nodded. "You are obviously very special and from what Duncan has told us, you want nothing to do with the Fallen Ones. So, I offer you this; join my peerage of Devils, and we'll keep you safe, give you a place to live, and a family to count on. In return, you help us hunt down stray Devils and make pacts with humans who summon you. If not, we'll keep you safe against our enemies tonight then give you what you need to start off finding your own home. What do you say?"

Asia looked down on the ground, thoughtful. Given that now she had the choice instead of just being resurrected, she had to think on this. She was brought up to see Devils as normally bad entities. However, I knew what she'd choose. She'd have a family here. Friends. A couple moments later, she took a deep breathe, turned to Rias, and said,

"Yes. I'll do it. A-as long as I don't have to do anything too sinful." She said, as firmly as she could at the end.

Rias smiled. "Don't worry, no one really summons us for anything horrible nowadays. Just therapeutic sessions, hanging out, cooking, that kind of stuff. We're glad to have you Asia. Let me just grab a bishop piece."

At night, Asia had become our new bishop. That'd help whenever any of the others got hurt. And it would no doubt piss off Raynare to no end. Not that she would live long after finding out. Still, pissing off my enemies, even if I'm just about to kill them is always funny. That, or scaring them shitless.

The area around the school adopted a purplish glow, signaling the arrival of our enemies' arrival. The others were in groups of two. Rias and Akeno. Kiba and Koneko. And finally, I and Asia.

I was under orders to just keep her safe, and avoid fighting. That wasn't happening. I had her stay hidden, couldn't risk her getting captured. I had assured her that I'd be fine, and if I needed healing it could come later. Soon, I felt Raynare's presence.

"You have been the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had the displeasure to meet." I turned to see her, and that she had company.

"Well, look who decided to just leave himself out in the open. I've been positively aching to cut you up into itty bitty pieces after last we met." Freed said. "I pride myself on never having to fight a Devil a second time. You have ruined that reputation. And now I'm gonna chop you into delicious meat!"

"The fact you need you need help trying to kill me now shows how pathetic you really are Raynare." I said. "The fact you'd associate with this psychopath makes that all the more obvious."

"Where's the girl?" She growled. I smirked.

"I doubt you'd want her now. After all, she _can_ heal Devils like me… And like herself." I gloated.

"Kill him!" She ordered Freed. He lunged at me sword first, while firing his pistol. Once the sword made it close enough to my face, I grabbed it. That shut him up.

"Nice knife." I sneered, snapping the blade then punching him in the face a few meters back. And disarming him of his pistol. He seemed unconscious, for the moment.

"That won't work on me, you little shit!" Explosive spears started coming my way. "You've ruined everything! I was to become the most powerful Fallen Angel ever! And now you've taken that from me. And for what?! A little nun!"

I staying on the defensive for now, just keep her temper boiling. The spears were starting to come at my faster, and the explosions radiuses were getting larger.

"All you have is a Double Critical! How do expect to keep this up?"

Once she said that, the gauntlet turned into a full glove. Claw-like fingers and sharper edges. This is how.

**[Dragon Booster!] [Boost!] X4 [Dragon Shot!]**

Before she could even scream in disbelief, the explosive power engulfed her. She survived, but she was severely weakened. No longer capable of fighting.

"H-How? How can you that much power? It's just a Double Critical… Freed! You have to help me!"

Said lunatic was just now getting up. However the others were already in sight, having just finished with the other Fallen Ones and exorcists.

"Fuck that! I'm not sticking around when I know I'm screwed! I'll kill these shitty Devils another day!" The he ran off.

"Well, look at what we have here." Rias started, standing in front of the Fallen Angel. "You must be Raynare. I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the House of Gremory."

"Gremory?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's wonderful to meet you. What a shame we don't have time to chat. And sadly, it's time for you to join your friends I disposed of earlier." She continued, dropping a handful of black feathers. "They were rather rude, insulting my favorite pawn and myself."

Yeah, she might be a very nice girl… But when push comes to shove, she proves herself worthy of the title "Empress of Annihilation."

She continued to scold the defeated Angel. If they'd have actually stayed away from me, they wouldn't have attracted her attention. Once they kept popping up around me however, Rias started paying closer attention to Fallen Angel activity.

"It's nice to know you care, president." I said. She turned and noticed my Gear's new look.

"Look at that. I didn't see your Sacred Gear."

What Raynare didn't know was that I'd actually possessed the 'Boosted Gear,' one of the thirteen Longinus. Its power would increase without limit, making it capable of killing God and Satan.

Raynare just about wet herself when Rias told her that.

"Duncan easily defeated you because you underestimated him."

"Duncan, please." Came Yuuma's voice, after she changed forms. "I know I did wrong, but I had to fulfil my duty as a Fallen Angel." I started to walk slowly toward her. "I mean, if I really-Urk!" She went as I lifted her by the neck with my clawed hand.

"Three times. Three times you tried to kill me, two of which involved you trying to kidnap an innocent girl." I reminded her. "And you think me so soft that trying the 'just following orders' excuse in a scared girl's voice would save you?"

I held her in the air for a few more seconds.

"You're not even worth my time." I then dropped her and began to walk away. "I'm done here. I don't care what you do."

"You've brought harm to my servant for the last time. Be gone." I heard Rias say before the sound of destruction magic followed. I quickly picked something up and pocketing it before continuing to go get Asia.

As the others caught up to me, I thought to myself, '_Boosted_ Gear?' I smirked a little evilly, 'No, it isn't. Not anymore anyway.'

The next day…

"Hey there." Rias greeted, tea cup in her hand. "I'm surprised you're here today. Last night didn't exactly end on a real cheerful note."

"Not gonna let her bring me down, especially when she's dead." I told her. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I need to ask…"

"Hmm?"

"There's eight pieces to each side on a chess board," I trailed off.

"You're right, there is. But you're the only pawn I'll ever need."

"And that'd be why?"

"I used them all up on you."

"Would seem like a waste." She got up and started walking around to the back of the couch I was sitting on.

"You were special enough to warrant eight pawns to turn you. It varies depending on the human." She got behind me and draped her arms possessively on me. "I had a knight, a rook, one bishop, and eight pawns. You possess the Red Dragon Emperor, so I'd say the price was well worth it. You are worth it."

"Yeah… w-worth it." I stammered as her breasts were right next to my face. Her hand was placed on my face.

"The 'Crimson-haired Princess of Ruin' and the user of the Red Dragon. I'd say it fits perfectly." She looked me directly in my eyes. "Strive to become the mightiest pawn. Consider it an order, my dear servant." Then she kissed me on the top of my head. 'Great! It's like Yang all over again!' I thought blushing madly.

"Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina."

"I'd like to think my stamina was incredible already. And it looks like we got company." She turned her head to see Asia right behind us. "And looks like she's ready to go to school here now." I said, commenting on the Kouh Academy Uniform she was wearing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to thank you again for taking me in. I'm still wrapping my head around being a Devil now, but still. Thank you, both of you, for taking me in." The former nun said, eyes glistening with joy.

"Glad to see everyone in a cheerful mood." Kiba said, entering the room alongside Koneko.

"Almost makes us seem like a bunch of normal people." The white-haired girl commented.

It was at that moment Akeno entered the room with a trolley that had a cake on top, to celebrate Asia joining the group. I was a little miffed that _I_ didn't get cake when I became a devil, but hey! It's cake!

And it's not a lie!

As the members of the Occult Research Club ate their cake, they were being watched… by a Phoenix on the tree branch outside.

"Wasn't that a sweet ending? Gag me." Raiser Phenex said, staring through the eyes of the bird. His full set of servants alongside him. As he started to laugh, time seemed to slow down.

He saw Duncan turn around, and look directly at the bird… Straight into Raiser's eyes and soul, which shocked him. His friends not noticing this at all, the young man lifted his arm and pointed at the immortal pure-blooded Devil, and made a thumbs down motion.

Raiser could swear he heard Duncan's menacing laughter all the way to the Underworld. And that would haunt Raiser for the rest of his days.

**Well, there you have it. Got a couple things in there you must be dying to figure out… And if you aren't, well, that just makes me a little downtrodden. I updated my profile earlier today and put a quick bio of my Multiverser character. And now, I'm going to saying this; I am now actively looking for any prospective fan fic author that wants to become a Multiverser themselves. This will let them do whatever they want in whatever type of story they wish. And I'd like to see if any of them would like to make appearances in any of my current or future projects and vice versa. I'll put this message in all of the next updates of my stories to try and spread the word. And if you do want to join the Multiverser club, message then get started writing your own overpowered self-insert fic. I await anyone willing to do so. Until then, I'm VindictiveDunc and I'll see you all in my next update of Multiverse Devil.**


	4. Devil Work Unfamiliars

Chapter 4: Devil Work/ Unfamiliars

**If I actually owned High School DxD… I'd probably screw up the show within ten minutes. That said, you shouldn't think I own it. I'm glad I got the whole 'I want YOU' thing out to recruit new Multiversers. It'd be nice to see what other people would come up with if they decide to be OP inserts like me in these fics. But let's leave the OP self-insert recruitment center to my PM box. You're all here to see what I'll write next. And if you aren't, why'd you read this far into this story?**

"Why? Why must I always end up seeing things like this around here?" I asked no one in particular.

I had just entered the main room of the ORC… only to see Asia's unmentionables hanging there as clear as day. Thankfully, given that Asia was more like a sister figure to me, the Issei in me didn't try to get me to touch the bra and panties. That's just creepy.

'Sorry Asia fans. I'm not going for her in this story.'

Fourth wall back intact, I moved myself so that I wouldn't face the shower. I was sitting on the couch, awkwardly looking around the room. Koneko was the next person to come in the room.

"… You're never gonna be comfortable here, are you?" She asked.

"Not as long as you girls use that thing when others are in the room."

"At least you aren't peeking."

"Hello? Someone there?" Came Asia's voice.

"Just me and Duncan." Koneko replied.

"And your, uh, stuff… Could you, you know, not leave that in the open? All it does is make me uncomfortable." I pleaded.

"Sorry! I don't like being a bother. Rias said that she'd find me a place to live before school."

Later…

"Training? Really? You've seen me. Not only am I already in great shape, but I also know quite a few different styles of combat." Over 9,000, with and without weapons. Taught by numerous people from different realities.

"That may be so, but you did get attacked and severely wounded twice before you showed us you knew how to handle yourself." Rias told me. "Besides, it's good to routinely work out. I can't let my adorable servant get fat." Adorable!? Fat!? "I'll swing by around five tomorrow morning for us to start. That sound good?"

I sighed in resignation. "Your wish, is my command."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?"

The next morning, Rias came at 4:30. I had to run while she followed on a bicycle. However, she didn't know I was actually very good at running. Even when I was a regular human in my home reality, I could run without anything stopping me.

"Hey! Wait up!" She pleaded, a few meters behind. She was trying her best to keep up with me, peddling as fast as possible. "You never told me you could run that fast!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I teased. "Do you want me to slow down, Ms. 'My-Servant's-gonna-get-fat-unless-I-wake-him-up-at-4-in-the-morning-to-run,' is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, it is on now, Duncan!" She challenged with a grin, picking up speed thanks to new-found energy. I did slow down a little though. We stopped at a playground for push-ups.

Push-up where she sat cross-legged on my back, that is.

"In the world of Devils, strength matters more than anything." She told me. "I already know you're smart, but you can always get stronger."

"Yeah, figured that out already. I'll prove to you that no one will be stronger, than me. On a separate note… Doesn't it seem rather petty of you to try and make this as hard as you can?" I asked.

"You decided to tease me. It's your own fault."

The push-ups themselves weren't a problem for me… The feeling of the girl sitting on top of me's butt, THAT was making this difficult.

And it felt- OW! She spanked me!

"Don't think I don't know you're having sexually-charged thoughts about me right now!" She told me. I swear I could hear her blush.

"I-I was n-not! How dare y-you?! You're the one keeping your butt on me! And I can just feel your gaze on my muscles' movements! If anyone's being perverted right now, it's you!" Her face was probably crimson by now. Though to be fair, I was thinking about how firm her bottom was.

Not that I'd ever admit that to her.

"Hey you guys! I'm here!" We heard Asia say, running our way. "So sorry I'm late! I swear, it won't happen again- Ahh!" She exclaimed, tripping on her own robe. "Oh, I'm no good at running and talking at the same time." She lamented.

Still doing the exercise, I looked over at Rias still sitting on top of me, who looked at me too, and we both just shrugged.

"I brought you two something to drink." Asia offered me, sifting through her pack.

"I'm fine. I got this." I said, gesturing to my orange flavored Gatorade.

The best flavor there is!

"Oh, well do you need some coffee, Rias?" She asked the red-haired girl. However, Rias wasn't paying attention. She was looking off in the distance, a sad far-away look on her face.

She perked up a second later. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Rias, are you okay?" I asked, using her actual name instead of title. "If there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

"It's okay, Duncan. I'm fine. Anyway, we should get going."

"To where?"

"Your house, silly."

"She's living here now, isn't she?" I asked, seeing the boxes in front of my house.

"Yep." Rias confirmed. "I thought it would be best if she lived with you. You basically act like you're her older brother. So it made sense."

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I don't mean to be a burden."

"No, it's fine." I sighed. "The lack of being made aware before it actually happened isn't depressing me at all."

Rias smirked. "You'll live."

My parents here were shocked to say the least. They didn't really think it'd be the best for Asia to live here. I may not be a super pervert, but I still could be seen as a hot-blooded young man.

Damn teenage hormones.

"Oh my God! I am not going to peek on her, get her pregnant, or anything like that! Why do you have to jump to conclusions with me?!" I asked, outraged.

"Look on the bright side, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. In addition to room and board, she could learn how to be a good wife." Rias offered.

"She can learn what?!" My parents and I asked.

"All these years, we've been trying to get this kid to actually get a girlfriend! We were starting to think he'd ever let any girl get close enough to him! Now we have a chance to finally get some grandkids!"

"Maybe a marriage will get him to stop his scary hobbies with weapons and fighting!"

"What fresh hell is this!? She's like my little sister!" I told them.

"Thank you very much for accepting this, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias said.

"I'm putting my foot down on the whole marriage thing. _No one_ is going to arrange any marriage if I'm in the room. _I_ will choose who I wed. And it will be someone I love. That's how it should be." I firmly stated, ending their thoughts of planning my future.

Rias seemed the most affected by my words. "If only everyone thought the same as you." She said under her breath. I still heard her though. And I knew what she was talking about.

I was not going to let what she dreaded come to pass. That, is a promise.

When school started the next day, there was quite a reaction to Asia now attending. Every guy in my class room were drooling. Mat and Moto especially.

I don't think I need or want to be their friend anymore at this point.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming," Asia told the class while introducing herself. "But luckily I'm staying at Duncan's house."

All the girls in the room 'Awed' while every guy said 'Bastard,' glaring at me.

"Yo, what the F, man?!" Matsuda asked, trying to strangle me. "You telling me that hottie lives with you and you ain't drop the dime to your hommies 'bout it!?"

"How do you make girls like you so much!?" Motohama demanded, trying to pull my arms behind me. "You're getting to be worse than Kiba!"

It looked rather humorous that their attempts to harm me not only weren't working, but I also had this calm look on my face the entire time. A lot like Koneko's face.

The girls were asking Asia quite a few questions. 'What was my house like?' 'Was I as nice at home as at school?' 'Were we dating?' That kind of thing.

"Um, it's nice. He is. And we're not. Though, he is a really good friend." She told them.

All the guy's heads snapped towards her direction at the 'not dating' comment. So, I decided to ruin their thoughts on the subject.

"Just so you guys know, she's a nun." They all groaned loudly at that. Asia tried to tell them she wasn't one anymore, but a look from me dissuaded her.

"Today was so much fun!" Asia said from the back of my motorcycle. It was night time and now we had to go to the club.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. No one harassed you, did they?"

"No, everyone was really nice to me. Especially Matsuda and Motohama." She replied. "Although, they did invite me to something called a Devil's Three-way"-

"You are to never speak to them ever again." Was my deadpanned order.

"Why?"

"Ever." I growled.

At the ORC…

"Hey. We're back." I told Rias. However, she once again had that far-away look again. "Earth to master~."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced out there for a moment. It's been one of those days." She told me before turning to Asia.

Tonight was gonna be Asia's first pact. I was sure she'd be fine on her own. I did tell her if there were any problems then she should call me.

Wasn't much to worry about. She was a bishop, therefore she had almost as much magical power as Akeno. She'd do great.

She was nervous, but we told her to just be herself, do her best, and she would succeed. As for me? I had to try and get a pact tonight. I could've sworn there was something about the pact I was getting that I should remember.

I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Door's open. Come on in sweet-tits." I heard through the frilly door.

"'Sweet-tits?' Oh, I'm outta here." I whispered, horrified. I was too late though, as the door opened soon after… Revealing a giant of a man wearing a girl's outfit.

'…. I hate that Issei's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me.'

Two hours… Two hours I was stuck with Mil-tan… I was quietly crying on the inside the whole time. He had me watch this weird anime with him the entire time. And you wanna know the best part?

I was too terrified to remember to get him to sign the pact! I was trying to get outta there as fast and as politely as possible. My phone went off.

'Crap! That's Rias!' I hesitantly answered.

"Congratulations. I heard the job was finished." Oh, and she was in the shower too. "How'd it go?"

"… Kill me…"

"Duncan?" She asked, worried.

"Not only did I forget to get him to sign the pact, he was one of the scariest fucking things I've seen in my entire life." And I've seen some scary stuff.

"Oh, Duncan…" She said, and I could hear her face palm.

The next day…

It was gym class. We were all outside. Mat and Moto were ogling all the girls as they exercised. More specifically, Asia. I was too tired to beat them. And I had to try and purge the memories of last night from my head. And I was depressed I disappointed Rias, again.

So I sat somewhere out of sight… And drank from a little flask of whiskey I snuck into the school. **(A/N: I've never done anything like this, and never will. So no one else should. Just putting that out there.)**

After seeing the liquor didn't help, I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and got sent to the nurse's office to rest.

About two hour later, I woke up in one of the curtained off areas in the nurse's office. But, I felt something warm…

… And smooth…

Looking to my right I saw Rias sleeping with me… Naked. In the school. Her wings were out too.

My breath caught in my throat. She really has no shame does she? My hand didn't seem to care, as it moved toward her chest. 'Damn you Issei! Oh, who am I kidding? Do it! Grab those glorious fun-bags!'

"Hey there, Duncan." Rias said, snapping me out of my moment of weakness.

"H-hey!" I stammered. "I, t-totally wasn't trying to grope you."

"Sorry, I was feeling a little sleepy. You were already here so I decided to join you. Oh! My wings." She noticed, before concealing them.

"You know, people don't normally nap in the nude with someone who doesn't they're there." I told her in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry. I can't sleep unless I'm naked and you're warmer than any cover I've seen." She defended. Then she got closer to me. "So Duncan. Would you say you're an admirer of breasts?"

"Y-yes!" I answered.

"Do you wanna touch mine? You can if you want."

My eyes widened, then narrowed. Now I remember this episode. She was gonna bribe me with her bountiful chest to get a pact… Then only give me five seconds of groping. Oh ho ho ho ho…

'Two can play the teasing game, my sweet Rias…'

"What's the catch?" She smirked at my question.

"Go out there right now and get a pact."

The ORC…

"You really need to keep an eye on me this time?" I asked as she summoned a circle.

"It never hurts to have a professional."

The others were giving me encouragement. I knew I'd get the pact this time, for sure. And then…

Oh, Rias will pay for trying to tease me.

The client was a girl that was WAY too into Japanese culture. She wore this Samurai armor the whole time. She needed my protection to get back to her school (because she was too scared to go out on her own) and collect her notebook. Then, I helped her write a love letter to someone. Who happened to be WAY too into the Dark Ages.

She mailed via arrow… which hit he guy in his helmet. However, he had the decency to read it and was smitten. They got together almost instantly.

"This, this is just… Wow, just wow." I said, staring at the two armor fanatics holding hands. Then she signed the pact.

Back at the club…

"Those two sure were a match made in armor." Rias said, commenting on the day's events.

"They were something, alright."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About being together with someone you love more than anything in the world."

"There's someone out there for everyone." She looked at me. "The only issue is that not enough people actually care for love." I told her.

"It's not something that just happens, or waits, or is just given to you." I continued. "It's something that needs to be worked for, that needs to be mutual. You need to show someone you care, and hope they care as well. If people actually look, they'll find the one that's for them. One way, or the other. Heh, look at me. Not good with girls, and I'm giving a breakdown on love. Sorry, I'm just rambling."

"No. I'm glad to hear your thoughts on it. It's refreshing."

"Now," I said, smirking. "About our deal…"

"What deal?" She teased.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I continued to slyly smile, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a girl of my word. From this moment until I finish counting to five, they're all yours."

As she started saying the word one, my hand was already there. What she didn't know, was I could manipulate even the tiniest parts of my body to do whatever I wished. This in mind, I made it so that my hand would feel like a warm electric massager. Only, it would be smooth and would feel natural. The effect was instantaneous.

"O-one." She stammered, blushing furiously. I slowly moved my hand in a circle, teasing her.

"Two…" She breathed out slowly, a glazed look in her eyes. She looked about ready to break.

"Alright! I'm done!" I cheerfully told her, removing my hand and breaking her out of her trance.

"… W-what?!" She asked, wide-eyed and mouth open.

"I finished. You won't need to do this again. I'll do better from now on." Then I hugged the still disbelieving young woman. "I won't disappoint you again. I promise." I whispered. Then started to make my way out as the others started to come in. "Hey guys! See you tomorrow!" I waved before leaving the room.

The others still there, they looked at Duncan's retreating form as the door closed. Turning around, they saw their president was looking rather hot and bothered.

"R-Rias?" Kiba asked the blushing and open mouthed girl.

"…"

"… What-What just happened before we got here?" Koneko asked, disbelieving.

Then Rias fainted, the memory of that touch over stimulating in of itself. All that went through her mind before she lost consciousness was, 'Th-that teasing bastard!'

The other Devils were shocked at the state of their master.

'What did Duncan do to her, and how can I get him to do it to me?' Akeno thought to herself, giggling a little.

The next week…

Rias was a little peeved at my, earlier actions, but I knew she wasn't mad. I caught her stealing glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. And every now and again when she looked at me, I think she flashed back to that moment.

Silly girl.

"Well… Me and Asia are off to pass out more flyers."

"Hold on." She said, stopping us. "I think you'll be glad to know your flyer days are over."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Promotion time!"

"I guess you can look at it that way but first we need to find you two some familiars."

The whole club gathered in the main room. Rias was the first to show her familiar. With a puff of smoke, a little cartoonish bat appeared floating above her hand.

"This is my familiar. I believe you two met, Duncan."

The familiar then morphed into the girl that gave me the flyer that summoned Rias to turn me into a Devil.

"Nice~". I complemented, before it turned back into a bat.

"And I've got one too, of course." Akeno said, pointing at an appearing magic circle that revealed a little green imp.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said, cuddling a small white-furred kitten. I stared at it for a moment. Then,

"That… is the cutest little ball of fur I have ever seen!" I gushed moving to scratch the kitten's ears.

"Mine's badass." Kiba said.

"Don't care. Cute kitten right now."

"You're something else, you know that Duncan?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Well, you won't have to worry Duncan. Familiars are a major part of being a Devil. When you're in need, they're always there to back you up." Rias told me.

"Where do I get one!?" I asked excitedly.

"That's the next step." She said, before we heard someone knock on the door. Then entered the student council.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona Shitori apologized.

Yep. The entire student council are Devils. Friendly rivals to our group too. Rias and Sona are childhood friends.

"What brings you here, Sona?" Rias asked the girl.

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants."

"Yeah… Me and Asia have no idea why the student council president is here." I said.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri," Akeno said. "She's the next head of the House of Sitri. An important Devil family."

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us." One of Sona's servants commented, a tall messy blonde-haired boy. "But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info then he must not be worth much to you, huh?"

"Yeah, bite me." I retorted.

"It's considered bad form to get in the affairs of other households, Saji." Sona informed him. "It's only natural that Rias held this back. Meet Saji, my pawn." She introduced, turning to Rias.

"This is my pawn, Duncan Hyoudou. And my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced back.

"If this is all there is to the house of Gremory, then you aren't worth standing in the same room as a group of distinguished Devils like the Sitris." Saji arrogantly stated, looking specifically at me. I sighed, ran up to him and lifted him by his shirt's collar.

"W-what?! Put me down! You don't have the right to do this! I took up four pawn pieces!" He said.

"He took up eight." Sona said, amused. Causing Saji to sweat drop. "You might want to check your facts before you jump to conclusions."

"Duncan. Down." Rias ordered, also amused by my actions. I dropped the guy at her behest.

"My apologies, Duncan." Sona said to me. "He's new. I hope you'll forgive him. His youthful naivety. Newbies don't always don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they?" She said, looking at Saji.

"Right." He said, embarrassed. Then he offered his hand. Asia took it.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said.

He perked up and tried the 'Are you an Angel?' pick-up line on her. I made my thoughts known that if he tried anything funny, pain would be the result. And I did that just by looking at him.

"So, we were just discussing getting familiars next week. How about you, Sona?" Rias asked.

"We actually were planning the same thing. He only takes people once a month, so we're in quite the pickle."

"Well then, how about a friendly little contest to sort this all out?" The Gremory heiress offered.

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins earns the right to make their request first."

"You wouldn't be talking about a Rating Game, would you?"

"Oh no. We'd never get permission to do something like."

"You're right. Besides, this isn't the time to cause attention to yourself, now is it?"

"Don't go there." Rias said, in no joking mood. She quickly composed herself. "I know! We should settle this the good ole' fashioned high school way, with sports."

Not long afterward, we were gathered around the tennis court. Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki. A rather large crowd, mostly guys, came at the mention of the four school beauties competing against each other. Thankfully, there was a tall fence separating them from the girls.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people at a tennis match before." Kiba said.

I wasn't paying much attention to him. I've been slowly, but surely losing my mental fight against Issei's perverseness. Seeing Rias and Akeno moving so fluidly…

'Their bras are barely supporting them! They're just bouncing in the breeze!'

"Is it just me, or is this getting a little out of control if he's starting to actually lose handle of himself?" Koneko asked Kiba, gesturing to me.

The match grew in intensity. Sona was the first to start using magic. After that, Rias and Akeno did not hold back. And things got much more aggressive.

The game ended in a draw, since both teams destroyed their tennis rackets.

So, team game now.

What game, you might ask?

Dodge ball.

Queue Duncan's maniacal laughter.

Just as Issei would have, I made headbands for our team. Only they were black.

"Ara ara, that was nice of you Duncan." Akeno said.

"You may be a bit of a nut case, but you're sweet." Koneko said.

"Now let's put these on, get out there, and kick some Sitri butt!" Rias cheered.

The Sitri group came as soon as she said that. Two of their group became referees. The rest of us got into positions.

This was the mother of all dodge ball matches. Fire, magic, breaking stuff, ruthlessness. I AM HOME!

"I had no idea that dodge ball was so terrifying!" Asia cried.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" I laughed throw the ball as hard as possible.

"Want me to go ahead and take out their pawn?" Saji excitedly asked Sona.

"No, I got it!" She said. "Here comes the pain!" She yelled throwing the ball at me, supplementing it with magic.

Time seemed to slow down as it came closer to me. I didn't move. Everyone one saw that the balled accidentally was aimed at my crotch.

I positioned myself to catch it. Then once it reached its target, everyone was silent as I slouched over.

No one said a word…

Then I raised myself up, ball in my hands, and roared,

"SPORTS CUP, BITCHES!"

Then I showed them how it was really done. My team didn't even need to do anything. Every time the ball hit someone, it bounced back to me. Then my aggressive throws would continue. Me jumping around, sprinting, making war cries, laughing like a psychopath. I was in my zone!

The ORC thought maybe they should've known I was really into dodge ball before choosing this game. I was just overkill.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, HMMHMHMHMHM HAHHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**"

Needless to say, I won.

"You know the deal Sona. We won, so we get first pick of the familiars." Rias reminded the Sitri.

"As terrifying as the end was, I'd have to say that was a lot of fun. Though if this had been a Rating Game and not just us fooling around, we'd have totally kicked your butts."

"Oh I don't know. If I could get my dear servant into that berserker mode again…" Rias railed off.

"Doesn't count. You didn't even know he could do that." She said, before she and her group left the gym.

At the ORC…

"Three hip hips for Duncan!" Kiba cheered. "Hip hip for him being a complete maniac!"

"Aw, you're making me blush."

"Not only did you make us these rad headbands, you _destroyed_ them."

"Totes!"

"Yeah!" You were great, if very scary."

"Mhm."

"Hate to break up this celebration, but it's time we get these two a couple of familiars. It's a full moon tonight, so it's our best shot to see the Familiar Master." Rias told us all. Then one magic circle, and we arrived at the forest the familiars lived.

"Cheery." I said, looking at the darkened forest.

"Who wants me?!" We heard from above. "The master of the Familiar, AKA the Toujee!"

"… Oh, this'll be fun." My deadpan voice said in response to the rhyming man.

Searching through the forest, none caught my eye. No familiar for me. Why, oh why?

Then came the time where Asia's would be found. A Sprite Dragon! One that would…

Fuck it! I'm no Dr. Seuss! I ain't rhyming shit!

"Oh my!" The guide said. "Look high!" Pointing at the little blue dragon on the branch.

"Aw! It's really cute!" Asia exclaimed.

"Cute, but dangerous too. When they get angry, they have the power to shoot a lightning that's blue." He continued to rhyme.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed. Once these Dragons grow up, they can no longer be tamed."

"Duncan," Akeno said. "You possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. That dragon might turn out to be a pretty good fit." She suggested. I looked up at it.

"Hmmm, nah. It looks more like Asia's kind of thing."

"Ahh!" Said girl screamed.

Oh, boy.

Slime. The kind that ate clothes, for some bizarre reason.

"It's green slime!" Kiba exclaimed, before some of said slime landed on his face.

The girls, aside from Akeno, were all distressed at the situation. The slime was eating away at their clothes, getting them all wet and slippery.

I was staring, slack-jawed and eyes twitching. What… the… actual… fuck? The stuff was even starting to bind them!

Shaking my head real quick, I dispelled all perverted thoughts from my head. Looking directly at the slime, I made the scariest animalistic snarl I could. This scared all the slime enough to get all of it to jump off each girl, bind back together, and slither away as fast as possible.

"Thanks for that, Duncan." Rias said. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna let that gunk eat all our clothes. Huh?" She turned to something behind me. I turned as well.

There was this rather large wolf. It had ashen gray fur with specks of sparkling ice blue. The tail didn't seem as fluffy as it was razor sharp. The eyes were this piercing silver. The claws were are striking onyx color. All in all, it looked rather intimidating.

And it was walking toward me.

Once it reached me, it stopped. No one said anything. Then, it sat on its hind legs, looking up at me, bladed tail waggling.

"Huh." Rias said. "I've never seen anything like that wolf before. It must've been passing by when you growled. It probably sees you as its new Alpha, Duncan."

The Sprite Dragon from earlier came down after the wolf's appearance. It landed on Asia's shoulder and shot lightning at the hound and I. The wolf used its tail to deflect the lightning, defending me. The two creatures stared at each other, growling.

Looks like me and Asia found our familiars. And they didn't like each other that much.

I looked at my new familiar. "You are so staying with me. You'll like it, _Kuekuatsheu_."

The now named wolf growled in appreciation of its new name.

**Well, there it is. My familiar. In response to earlier in the chapter with me and Rias. Would I be that smooth or awesome or pleasing with women in real life? Hahahaha, hell no! If I could, I would troll them like I did to Rias in there, but I'm not so good with romancing girls in reality. Oh, well. Woe is me. Who cares? Raiser's coming up soon. Will he actually beat me in the Rating Game in two chapters? Spoilers, **

**Hell no!**


	5. I eat birds like you for breakfast!

Chapter 5: I eat birds like you for breakfast!

**Well, well, well… What have we here? 1000 views in four days? AWW, you guys do care! I'm glad that people think I'm somewhat good at this, aside from a few spelling errors every now and again or typos. I'll fix those later. But for now, let's set the stage to burn the Phoenix.**

"Oh, that ceremony was lovely, wasn't it?" Huh, who said that?

"Twas boring, but at least we all have what we want now." 'Twas?'

"Yeah. It'll be weird, us all being married, but I'm content."

"And what was that about having what we want? I can think of a few things I want right now."

"Isn't that right, 'honey'?" I felt that was directed at me.

…

Wait a second!

Married? MARRIED!? **MARRIED!?**

Are you freaking kidding me?!

"Looks like we have quite the family now, huh Duncan?" Rias said from behind me. I turned to face her.

Then I saw not just her removing a wedding gown, but Akeno as well.

Oh it didn't stop there. There were more.

An alien mechanic.

A Witch of the Wilds.

A cat-eared ninja.

A blonde boxer.

And others.

"Huh?" I squeaked out. What is happening?!

"Looks like we're in for quite the night, huh?"

All the girls grinned and looked about ready to pounce.

Fuck it! Tonight was gonna be awesome! Dream or not!

**[This is where your wet dream ends, you little pervert!] **I heard all around me as everything and everyone disappeared.

"… Ddraig! You mother fucking troll!" I roared at the darkness.

**[Hahahahahaha! T-the look on your face! Priceless!]** My partner guffawed. **[Oh, thanks for that. It's so becoming my new screensaver.]**

"Why, the FUCK, did you just do that?" I raged. The darkness was now outer space and my Dragon partner appeared before me.

**[Well, you did think this scene was the most hilarious one in the show to date. So… I decided to spice it up. By a lot.] **He explained. **[Ever since our deal, I've been waiting to screw with you like that. Much easier now, with my new powers and connection. Thanks again for that.]**

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome. But that?! Seriously!? You had to do this?! It's seems so trivial to someone once called the _Red Dragon Emperor_."

**[Maybe so. Then again… I'm not the **_**Red Dragon Emperor**_** anymore now, am I?]** He smirked.

Later at school…

"Duncan? You okay man?" Kiba asked, concerned at the enraged sleepless look I was wearing.

"An… 'Old friend' of mine, kept me up last night. Ruined the best dream I'd ever have. Which really sucks! I rarely ever dream!" I complained.

"Do I want to know what this dream was?"

"I'm keeping it with me till the day I die. So, no."

"Who was it?" Asia asked. "No one came over to visit last night."

"Cell phone." I lied. "Right next to my head. The guy wouldn't stop talking. Thanks again for breakfast, Asia. That was great."

"What!?" Mat and Moto screeched, appearing from nowhere. They just won't leave me alone.

Oh, I know just how to rectify that…

I pointed them in the direction of Mil-tan, since they wouldn't stop begging me to set them up with someone I knew. They tried to reward me with access to a V.I.P. room. Which was an unused locker in the girls changing room large enough to fit three people. I declined, said it wasn't necessary.

Not long after, they went to their little V.I.P. room. I followed with a camera. They were already inside the locker from what I could guess. I could see girls enter. So I moved myself into position a few meters away from the entrance.

Koneko was about to enter until she spotted me. She tilted her head at me, noticing the camera. I nodded my head at her destination, giving her a hint. She looked at it for a second, narrowed her eyes, turned back to me, and nodded her head in gratitude before entering. I set the camera to record, a huge grin on my face. 'This is gonna be great!'

A minute later, I heard the duo scream. They ran out, Koneko and a couple other girls hot on their heels. And I got it all on camera.

Later…

"Really Duncan?" Rias asked, giggling. "You're putting that on the internet?"

"It is my MORAL OBLIGATION to post footage of idiots getting the shit kicked out of them if I see it. Just as it should be for the rest of the world." I told her, lacing my words with conviction.

"I agree." Koneko said.

"Either way, what's done is done… and a fan site has already been created in response to this video. Thank you, world!"

Not an hour after that, Rias and Akeno were the only ones left at the club house. Rias was watching the others leave through the window. Duncan specifically. She was trying to come to a decision to something she'd been thinking about for a while.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Akeno asked her. "The reviews we get about Duncan are just great. Never anything bad to say. He's even starting to take away some of Koneko's clients. As a Devil, he's just too good. He's doing even better than I expected just by being a fun guy for people. He's not missing a single pact anymore. He's tripled his efficiency. I like him."

Rias nodded, still contemplating.

"There's also the fact he's obviously keeping secrets from us, of course."

"I've thought as much, but didn't want to assume." Rias said. "He'll tell us when he's ready." Though she was a little miffed on the inside Duncan wouldn't just out with whatever he's hiding already!

"I find your fixation on him fascinating. You were never like this with other boys."

"Neither were you." Rias said back. "We were both of the same mindset that all boys were alike."

"I'm just pointing it out."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can handle myself. I'm president of this club for a reason, you know?

Afterwards Akeno left. Rias stayed for a few moments.

Until a magic circle appeared, bringing someone with a reminder Rias did not need or want.

At the Hyoudou residence…

"Ddraig? You there?"

**[I'm always here, Duncan. Thanks for making me remember that.]**

"Oh, shut it. Now… You're aware of the fact that Rating Game with Raiser is about to happen in like, eleven days?"

**[Of course.]**

"You're going to have to take my arm for a little bit. Keep our act up for a while longer."

**[I know. Shouldn't be too hard. It'll be nice to see the old Balance Breaker. What about those weapons of yours?]**

"_Bright Shadow_, _Samantha_, and _Machina_ would raise too many questions. Still, there's Freed's pistol I picked up a few weeks ago, holy water grenades, and I had to make a couple favors, but Cole gave my ace in the hole after a long bout of negotiation. We'll win."

**[Just making sure. By the by, you have company. Later.] **Ddraig told me.

Indeed I did have company. The Gremory's teleportation circle was on my floor. Not a second later, Rias appeared.

"Hey, president." She didn't greet me back. Just walked over to the bed before jumping on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Duncan. Please. You have to take me. I need you to take my virginity. And I need you to do it now." She said, before turning to magically turn off the lights. She started taking her clothes off.

"Rias."

She looked at me, all upper clothing already removed.

"I can gather that something's been upsetting you for a while now. You just barging in here telling me to take your virginity confirms my suspicions. I'm going to guess you're being forced to marry someone you _really_ don't like. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes." She nodded.

"And right now, your idea is to void the engagement using me. Right?"

"Yes, again."

"Rias. Remember when I told you about love? You need to know I want this too."

"A-am I not good enough?" I grabbed her by the arms and switched our positions. Leaning into her ear, I growled,

"Don't, _ever_, think you're not good enough for me. It's taking a lot of self-control to not throw caution to the wind and take you right now. There'd be almost nothing I wouldn't do to please you. You wouldn't able to walk for months, if I had my way." She shivered at that. "But, I don't want it to be out of desperation. I care for you, but let me know what's happening so I can try and protect you from it first."

She stared into my eyes, her own filled with emotion.

"Duncan, I-I,"

At that moment, another circle appeared. A gray-haired woman in a maid's clothing came from it. She looked rather displeased at our positioning. Rias wasn't happy at her arrival.

"Really, Rias? You're here with this low-born? You realize Sirzechs is going to be terribly disappointed in you." Grayfia scolded, more than a little bored. Oh, he wouldn't…

After all, he's seen me before. In my true form. My Multiverser form that radiated power like nothing else. Of course, he didn't know it was me. And he wouldn't unless he saw me change.

He will. They all will. In time.

"My virtue is mine to do with as I please. No one, not even my brother, will change that. And I wish for the user of the _Red Dragon Emperor_ to take me. Not that womanizing piece of filth. And another thing, NO ONE calls an honored servant of mine a low-born. I don't care if you're my brother's queen."

"Noted. But, you are the next head of the House of Gremory." Grayfia said, picking up Rias' shirt and offering it to her. "Have some respect."

"She does have respect." I added. "I can tell you right now, she knows she's the next head of her house. That doesn't mean you or anyone has the right to lord that over her into doing something she doesn't want. You and her brother will have to accept that. Now, get out of my house. I'll see you tomorrow Rias. We can talk more then. I'll get you out of this. I promise."

Rias smiled, eyes full of hope, nodded her head and left through another circle.

The next day…

On the way to the ORC, Mat and Moto tried to ambush me for sending them to Mil-tan. But I dealt with that saying if they try anything on me again, I'd give him their phone numbers.

But onto the actual event. We were at the club.

"Rias has been acting strange lately." Kiba noted.

"I know the reason already. We're about to all be informed once we get inside. But I can tell you already, you won't like it. Then again, I think you already know."

He grimaced. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I do."

When we entered the room, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia were all already there.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Rias began. "I think we can get started."

"Rias, if I may start by saying"- Grayfia started, but was interrupted by a new circle. This one was orange, and had the distinct look of a flaming bird on it. Fire erupted from it, then a tall blonde man in a red suit appeared once the flames dissipated.

"Ahh, and Raiser has arrived in the human realm." He said, turning to us. "I've come all this way to see you, _my beloved Rias_."

When he started to walk over, arms wide open, towards Rias, I chose that moment to step in his way. He halted. I could see the fear in his eyes. He remembered me. Good. I don't want him to forget the face of the man who'll beat him.

"This is Lord Raiser Phenex, third heir in line to the House of Phenex. He is also fiancée to the next House of Gremory." Grayfia introduced.

Not for long.

At his introduction, he straightened himself up. Putting on a braver face, he looked as if he owned the place.

Rias was forced to sit with him. He had his arm draped over her shoulders, showing possessiveness of Rias. I growled a little, and he loosened his hold. Which Rias was thankful for. Akeno served him tea, though she wasn't happy with the whole situation herself.

"Lovely. The tea prepared by my Rias' queen is most delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno gritted out.

Rias shook herself from his grasp. "That's enough Raiser. Why won't you let it go? I have no intention of ever marrying you."

"Ah, but Raiser believes that your families circumstances are still so dangerous that you can't afford to be selfish."

"And Duncan believes this cockbite is completely full of himself. The fact you speak in third-person really doesn't say much about you."

"What you think doesn't matter." He spat. "Devils require that our pure-blooded lines continue. It's Rias' duty to help restore our numbers that are still dangerously low after the war. Her father and brother decided on this with the future of Devils in mind."

"And I'm sure there's about fifty guys better than you that she could marry."

"Why you!"

"This whole marriage was arranged in a rush. Duncan is right. Raiser! For the final time, I will not marry you!"

"And for the final time Rias," He said standing up. "Raiser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable." He sneered. I walked over and put myself in between him and my Devil Master. "This doesn't concern you!"

"If my master's involved, it will always concern me. You will not find any respect for you in me if you treat her as a possession."

"If Raiser has to incinerate all Rias' servants, then he will. She will return with me to the underworld." He said, flames starting to circle him. Before Grayfia could intervene, I let loose a very small fraction of my power. The flames instantly burnt out and the air became much thicker. He stumbled back. "What?!"

"Don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned."

"Enough, both of you!" Grayfia said as I got a hold of my power. "As long as I'm here, there will be _no_ violence."

"Raiser will concede to the word of the ultimate queen."

"My master anticipated a confrontation. As such, he has assigned me a last resort, should communications start to break down. If my lady continues to put her personal preferences over her family, this will be settled via a Rating Game with Lord Raiser."

"Raiser has won numerous Rating Games. Unfortunately my bride has never even qualified to participate in any. Rias I have to ask. Is this all you have for servants?"

"So, what if they are?"

He laughed, and with a snap of his fingers another circle came, bringing a large group of females.

"Raiser has fifteen pieces. In other words, I have a complete set."

I just stared at them. Given the fact his sister is among them, he really is a piece of trash.

"… Is this supposed to impress us? 'Cause it ain't working."

"You should remember your place, you low-born scum!"

"If you think having your own little harem means you're better than everyone else, you're sorely mistaken. In fact it's very tempting to say 'fuck that noise' to the whole Rating Game, and kill you now." I said, my gauntlet appearing. "All I see is man vying for _attention, _you wouldn't be missed by many."

"Raiser will say this; there will be a Rating Game. And I will take immense pleasure in ripping out your heart then taking Rias to where she belongs." He said, before he and his peerage left.

'Better men have, are, and will try. You are nothing but a footnote.'

Ten days. That's all we had. Ten days to prepare ourselves. I already had all the preparations I needed to essentially castrate Raiser. The others would need to better themselves though. I'd help.

Of course, I was _totally_ gonna augment their own powers with my own. I want to basically massacre Raiser's peerage. They wouldn't know I'd be doing this, except when I use _'Boosted'_ Gear.

But, I was going to come up with a story to tell Rias how I got a weapon Raiser will have no defense against. And how my arm will be able to use it. And at the end of this, no one will dare force Rias into anything again.

And, I'll prove once again. _No one_, is stronger, than _me_.

The others, I knew, already could tell I've been holding back power. However, I knew they trusted me. They were just waiting for when I was ready to tell them. I was.

But not until the Vanishing Dragon appears.

We took our training to a nice camp the Gremory family owned in between mountains. We wouldn't be interrupted.

**[You are seriously too obsessed with unnecessary drama. You know this, right?]**

'Shut up, Ddraig. You know it's fun.'

**[I'm just saying.]**

'Noted.'

One of the perks of this camping trip, at least my sensible side found, was separate rooms to change. There was less of a chance of me seeing any of the girls nude. Though Rias would probably do something to something to make me uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kiba. Got any stories to tell?"

""You do understand we're changing right now? It's more than a little weird of you to ask me to tell you about me when we're changing underwear.

"We're guys and there's absolutely no romantic feelings between us, nor will there ever be. It's not that weird."

"Tell you what, after the Rating Game, I'll tell you everything about me. Then you tell me everything about you."

"Pass."

Later…

"How?" Kiba asked, the others just as disbelieving. "How did you actually beat me? Where'd you learn how to use a sword?"

The first training session was sword play. Kiba was to teach me how to use one. Problem was, I already knew. My signature weapon is a sword with a kill-streak that beat the 20th century in number of deaths by trillions. And two of my most distinguished sword teachers were Raiden and Jetstream Sam, at different times.

So after beating Kiba, I became the one training him.

Next.

Akeno didn't even bother teaching me magic. She could tell by looking at me I'd been studying the books in the ORC. So she focused on Asia. However, I'd still have to use magic to cook tonight.

Next~.

Koneko and I sparred. I didn't use anything even remotely close to my actual strength. But I did us my extensive knowledge fighting techniques on her. Koneko was impressed. There were a few she didn't know existed and some she thought were fake. So again, I helped tutor. Though it's funny making Koneko even scarier with more ways to break every bone in a guy's body.

Purely for the Rating Game, of course. And not, say... Matsuda and Motohama.

Now, cooking time.

"I am NOT wearing an apron."

If you think for a second I'd be crazy and eccentric enough to wear an apron, you'd be correct. However, I normally don't like to. So don't even think about it.

"Whatever you do, you're going to have to use magic in here." Rias told me and Asia. "Unless you think you're lacking, my dear servant."

'Oh, get ready to eat those words… And my cooking.'

And of course, like the Gary Stu I am, the dinner was incredible.

"So did you learn anything new, Duncan? Asia?" Rias asked us. We were all sitting at the table, eating.

"Not a damn thing I didn't already know." I replied.

"I learned a few new spells." Asia said.

"Well knowing"-

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Of course you all know I am.

"Why, um, shouldn't I say that Duncan?"

"Just, don't. That's all I'm saying. Just, don't."

And that was the end of that.

Now everyone was bathing. Rias offered me to join them, and surprisingly Koneko had no problem with it. But, I stammered out a 'no thank you,' my brain screaming curses at me the whole time.

However, I'm pretty sure Rias and Akeno were peeking on me while I bathed on the other side of the wall.

It's both good and embarrassing to be the king.

Eight days passed. We were leaving tomorrow. In two days, the Rating Game would begin. I knew that Rias' brother didn't expect her to win. And even if he'd give me a second chance to save Rias, it would be unnecessary. I was going to dominate the game. My battle plan was fool-proof.

However, I had to let Rias in on what I was going to do. I found her outside, reading in her pajamas.

"Hey. Rias? I've got something to tell you."

"What is it Duncan?"

"Remember a week ago, when you came into my room?"

"How could I forget?" She blushed.

"I said I'd protect you. And I know how to now."

"How?"

"I read the rules to the game. I can use and bring whatever weapon I want to the battle. And there's a couple that I have and one ready for us back home to crush Raiser."

"What do you mean? What have you done?" She asked, setting down her book.

"I'm aware of Raiser's heeling ability. The one all Phenex's possess. But, he's still a Devil. He still has their weaknesses. I can use that to our advantage."

"You're going to use holy weapons. Duncan, you might have a strong immunity, but they'll hurt you too if you touch them."

"Not with this arm." I said, raising my left arm. "I woke up Ddraig and offered it to gain the Balance Breaker armor. I use Freed's gun, holy water grenades, and the weapon at home."

"Y-you, you gave up your arm for this?"

"I gave up my arm for you. To keep you happy. Seemed like an easy trade."

"Duncan…"

"There's more. I told you how, I wouldn't take you out of desperation. Remember?"

"Yes…?"

"I know it seems weird for me to bring this up now, but I don't think either of us are desperate now. We're going to win. And I will do whatever I have to now to keep you away from him." Before I could say more she already was upon me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, she whispered.

"You're awful. And damn it, I love that about you."

"So, do you want to? Just- I want to make sure you want this. That it will be more than just to void the engagement if somehow he wins."

"I do and it is. Now get me to my room this instant. Consider it an order, _my dear servant_."

**Well, Raiser's beat down is next. Can you guess what that secret weapon I have back at the club is? There was a hint in the chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm having a lot of fun writing this stuff. Good day.**


	6. I Rise, You Fall

Chapter 6: I Rise, You Fall

**Alright. I do read the comments section to each of my fics. I want to know what you guys think, want, love, and hate about what I do. And I have read that a few of you, want to see the sex scenes I don't show. I've also gotten a few PMs about it too. I told my buddy ShepardisaBOSS this, so I'll now tell all of you. I HAVE thought about it. But, I'd be no good. If I were to make a sex fic, I need help. So, if anyone with knowledge on how to write smut wishes to help me, and I'll need others help, then I will post an on-going collection of smut fics that showcase all the sex I don't show in the stories. I would also take requests on a few tasteful scenarios. So, if any of you want to help me make smut fics, then I will grant your wish. But the main stories are going to remain relatively clean. Now, let's see what I'm going to do in this deadly game of chess…**

One hour. Everything's been set. I have nine bullets in the cartridge for the pistol, five grenades, Balance Breaker, and _this_. Before we left the training grounds, Rias relayed that I had been coordinating a one-time strategy to beat Raiser. Everyone would have to stay a little bit away from me to avoid damage.

Slinging a backpack on hiding the secret weapon and everything else, I was ready to head off. A knock on the door stopped me.

"Duncan?" I heard Asia. "Can I come in?"

"It's open." And she entered. "What do ya need?"

"This, plan of yours? Are you sure that we'll win? I haven't been able to sleep all night. I've just been thinking about what will happen if we lose."

"I'll assassinate Raiser. That's what would happen."

"I, just want to know, how do you know he won't beat you?" I smiled.

"Let me show you that the ultimate weapon for killing Vampires and Devils is in my possession." I told her, then removed an item from my sling pack. She gasped.

If she still could pray, she would want to pray using this cross.

At the ORC…

Everyone was here. Kiba had his Holy Eraser sword. Koneko was tightening a pair of gloves. Rias and Akeno were sipping tea. The game was about to begin. When Asia and I entered, Rias instantly looked at me with a small smile, which I returned. Now wasn't the time for that unfortunately.

"Duncan," Rias began. "Do you have everything?"

I pulled out a grenade for everyone. "You each get one. They have five second fuses, so there's only three seconds until they blow. Only use them for when you think you're going to be overpowered. Nothing else."

"The gun?"

"Nine rounds. I doubt we'll need it much. I plan on using this," I said, tapping my pack. "To beat Raiser."

Rias took a deep breath. "Okay Duncan. And the Balance Breaker? Will you need that?"

"I'll use it a few minutes after the game begins. Take out as many of them as possible before the seven minute countdown finishes. If I can take out his queen first, we'll have an easier time finishing them all off."

"Agreed. And we have to watch out for Raiser specifically. If any of us see him, call Duncan with these." She said, a handful of little red orbs floating in her hand. The orbs went to each of us before we put them in our ears.

After that, the doors to the room opened again. Sona and Tsubaki entered.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Sona said.

"No, please come on in." Rias assured.

"I hope you're all aware that this battle will be broadcasted. We're here to help with that."

"Oh, that will make this even better." I grinned.

Sona looked a little wary at that. "Given how he seems very eager, I assume you and he thought up a way to definitely win?"

"Yes, we did. We won't be able to use this ever again, but no one will see us as pushovers." Rias confirmed.

"Well, I trust that it will be quite the event. I wish you luck."

A large whitish magic circle appeared, signaling Grayfia's arrival. Once she was fully in sight, she told us it was about to begin.

Sona gave her regards. She said if she were a betting girl, then she'd put her money on us beating Raiser seven ways from Sunday.

"There's one more thing." Grayfia needed to add. "I thought that you'd like to know the Great Devil Lucifer will be watching the game." Rias glowered a little.

"Oh. Brother Dearest."

"You know, one should be somewhat surprised you're apparently Satan's little sister, but at this point nothing would faze me. Then again, I already suspected as much." She shook her head at that.

"He's not the original Satan. During the war, our leader died. Sirzechs took over and lead our people through a dark time. He saved the devil kingdom." Kiba told me. But, you all know I already knew that.

"It's time everyone." Grayfia said, summoning the circle.

"Then let's go."

The battle ground was a perfect recreation of our school. Since it's in a neutral dimension, we could do whatever we wished. Our base was the ORC. Raiser's, the principal's office. Pawns would of course be promoted if they reached the opposing team's base.

Once Grayfia signaled that the match began, Rias turned to me. She looked straight into my eyes and said,

"Duncan… _Win_." I grinned and rushed out to the field.

The others stayed back. In case Raiser instantly ordered pawns to enter our territory, traps will await them. I paid that no mind, they'd destroy any of Raiser's servants that dared enter.

I was walking to the middle of the school. Out in the open. If I had to guess Raiser already saw me. And he wouldn't allow me to stay in the game. He'll likely send Yuballoona, his queen, to crush me. I was counting on that. That or him showing up himself to kill me. Neither would matter.

At the sound of powerful magic charging up above me, I knew it was the "Bomb Queen."

I dodged the explosive power, because it would raise too many questions I didn't want to be bothered with right now. People would wonder how a pawn survived a blast like that with not a scratch on him. I looked around and noticed that there was also Raiser's sister, Ravel, likely here to watch me squirm.

"Impressive." She said. "No one's ever dodged that before. You just might be a bit above a low-class Devil."

"There's much more to me than meets the eye."

"I can tell. But that doesn't make you capable of defeating my brother."

"Yeah, 'bout that. Why the hell would he include his sister in his own harem? No matter how you look at it, it's disgusting."

"It's not like he actually does anything to me. Nor will he. I'm just a part of it to complete the set, that's all."

"Yeah. That's… uh, still creepy."

"Eh, don't care. It's not like you'll live long after this. You know you can't beat him. He's of the immortal bird. He can't be killed."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, dear." I said, reaching into my jacket. "You're all Devils, you all have the same weaknesses. Your first mistake? Letting me have time to prepare. And in that time, I studied each of your brother's servant's tactics. I created strategies for each of my teammates against any of them, minus you and Raiser. You, because you never actually fight. And Raiser? He's mine."

"You seem quite confident." She said, scowling a little. "And what, pray tell, have you got to defeat Yuballoona without harming yourself?"

"Oh, just bullets." I said, pulling out Freed's pistol. Without even looking, I aimed the gun at the queen and fired three shots.

A shocked yell later, and the 'Bomb Queen' fell to the ground.

"_Lord Raiser's queen has retired.' _We heard Sona's voice say in the air. I could tell she was pleasantly surprised.

Ravel was wide-eyed. She took a couple steps back, afraid of the gun. I pocketed it.

"Now if you'll excuse me,"

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Imma go make your brother my bitch."

Then I blasted off, the red armor in the motif of a Dragon having finished forming.

**[It feels good to be back. You don't take me out nearly as much as you used to.]**

'Hey! You're the one who naps for ten years! You're at fault too.'

**[Meh, don't care. Just let me be angry right now.]**

With the second most dangerous piece out of the game, it'd be much easier to win. I could hear the others already in combat. Let's go a little higher into the sky and see the world as Superman does.

I fly, as high as I can into the sky without leaving the battlefield. I can see the others now more clearly. I assess their situations, to see if any need my help.

They're all fighting much more at ease. They obviously heard that our second biggest obstacle was out of the way. That didn't make things too easy though. Raiser's team heard as well. They were slightly demoralized but were focusing as much anger as they could into beating my friends.

Oh, we can't have them feeling confident now can we?

**[Boost!] X10 [Transfer!]**

I sent burst of energy to each of my group that I saw. Kiba was completely decimating the three enemies he was fighting with his Sacred Gear 'Sword Birth.' The boost made the swords erupting from the earth more prevalent and longer. Some were even serrated, I could see.

Koneko, there wasn't much to improve. Our sparring session during our ten days helped her a lot. The only fault she had in her technique was the fact she allowed herself to get hit too often. So I helped her practice dodging. The boost made her able to go in between each enemy much faster. She wasn't getting hit. I assume her ability to dodge right before any hit came at her was supplemented by the fact she's actually a Nekomata. Something the Nekos she was fighting couldn't tell.

Akeno needed no help. She didn't have many opponents and she was already gleefully shocking them. I could practically feel the heat of the burns each of her opponents were getting. She was fine.

I saw Rias and Asia finally. They left our territory. I assume they're trying to get to Raiser and are communicating with the others of a possibility to get to Raiser before I can hurt myself.

It's sweet that they care. But, I was already behind the wall separating me and Raiser right now.

"Alright guys. Can you read me?" Rias said into the magical links.

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Loud and clear."

"Done."

"Okay. I know Duncan is likely going to try and charge at Raiser soon." Rias said. "I know he's confident that he'll win… But…" She trailed off.

"We know. Raiser's an asshole, but not a pushover. He'll be tough." Kiba said.

"I think given the fact Duncan planned ahead quite a bit, he knows we're going to go behind his back." Koneko reasoned.

"Are you not confident in this Rias?" Akeno asked.

"No, I am confident." Rias sighed. "It's just…"

"You worry."

"Yeah."

The others were already in sight of each other. The main building was now in sight. They didn't need their communicators anymore.

"Well," Kiba started. "Raiser may be tough, but now he's alone. All of us together can beat him no sweat."

"I just hope Duncan's al"-

Smash!

The others were here. I could see them. Their wide-eyed expressions. I had broken through a few walls after first engaging Raiser. His usual attacks consisted of rapidly throwing fireballs. The hits I made were quickly regenerating, but he was gradually getting slower at that. He was getting tired.

Twenty seconds left on the clock for the Balance Breaker. The armor was counting down for all to hear.

Raiser was getting up after I threw him out the building. Blood was coming out his mouth, a few bruises and cuts were starting to heal. He was grinning right now. He heard the timer. He was under the impression I needed Ddraig to win.

**[Well, it would be nice to know I'm more useful.]**

"I knew it." Raiser spat, wiping the blood from his face. "You may be powerful, but you rely on that for it. And it has a limit."

The timer was at fifteen seconds now. Raiser pulled out a small vial. 'Phoenix tears.' He drinks that, and he's back to full strength. I let him.

"But even with all your power, you're nothing to me." He said before gulping the liquid. We all saw him full revitalize. "The flames of the immortal bird burn within me. It is all I need to defeat you and all my Rias' servants." He gloated, pryokinetic wings bursting from his back. "And now you're out of time."

**[1!]** And the armor dissipated, but not the gauntlet. I did not look afraid however. I reached into my pack with the armored hand, and gripped the object I was looking for.

"Checkmate!" He roared charging at me. He was right in front of me. I smirked.

_**Shunk!**_

He gasped, blood flying from his mouth, the wings disappearing. Before he could look at what just weakened him in one hit, I kicked him off of it into a tree.

"What- What have you done!?" He said, getting back up clutching the wound. "Is that a cross!?"

"It's called the Barbed Cross." I drawled, spinning it in my hand. "The core is made of sacred wood, a chunk of the crucifix Jesus Christ was nailed to, I believe. The edge is silver from King Solomon's Temple. Dipped in Holy Water from the Vatican, and blessed by one of the previous popes. It was made with the death of Vampires in mind… But it will work just as well for Devils, I'd say, given your current state."

"If that's true, you should be dead by now- You, your arm!" He screeched, noticing that the arm holding the cross was pulsing. "You gave it to that dragon?!"

"And a quarter of my own soul. Easy trade." The others, especially Rias, gasped.

"Have you lost your mind!? You don't understand what you've done to yourself! You will never be the same again!"

"I don't need to be nor do I have the desire to. Not as long as I can keep my master safe and put you in your place." I said walking toward him, dropping the cross.

"No, stop!" He pleaded. "This engagement is important to the future of all Devils! A servant like you has no business in the affairs of your betters!"

I had already reached him. I stared at him. His wounds from crashing into the tree aren't healing, the splinters are causing him more pain. He looks pathetic.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" I asked him, not caring what he begged. "What mankind lives with everyday... _Your own mortality_. You're just as weak as everyone else can be." I told him, before kicking him three meters to the right.

"Don't worry. You'll survive." I continued, picking him up by his collar. "The effects won't last long. Just long enough for me to make my point." I punched him three times, hearing teeth start to break. The fourth punch knocked him toward the others and right next to the cross. I slowly walked toward him again.

"I didn't have to go easy on you. A few more seconds in your stomach, a little higher. I could have even used it to paralyze you from the neck down. Permanently removing your healing ability by severing just enough of your spine." I informed him, the entire realm of the Underworld hearing my every word. I put my foot on his chest, there's at least two broken ribs I can feel. "I want you to remember that. I want you to know never to try and take Rias ever again. In all the years to come, in your most private moments… I want you to remember the one man who beat you."

"No! Stop!" I heard Ravel Phenex scream running toward me. "Don't! You can't kill my brother! You can't!" She cried, pulling on my arm.

I stared at her for a few seconds. Then I raised my hand. She flinches at the contact.

Though it's unnecessary. I'm only ruffling her hair. She notices this, and slightly relaxes her hold. She gapes a little.

"I'm not going to." I assured her. "But this is over. You've lost Raiser. Surrender now" I said, turning back to the man I'm standing on.

"… I… 'Gasp!' I-I, s-surrender…" He said, losing consciousness. I lifted my foot up now.

"Good." I said. Ravel was already on the ground, lifting him up. He's gotten the message. They all have. Anyone that opposes me and those I stand with, will know pain.

I turned back to my team. Rias is speechless. The others don't know what to say either. I start to walk toward them. As I reach the group, I kneel before Rias.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I said. "I-I, I hope you don't think I'm some kind of"- She cut me off, kneeling to me to hug me. She's smacking my back a little with her fist.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." She says with each hit. Though I can tell that she doesn't mean it. "You're a liar. You gave up even more than your arm for this."

"I needed to win. I couldn't let you stay with him for even a second believing that you'd have to marry him at the end of this fight. So I made the deal to give me the power to protect you and everyone I else I hold dear."

She sighs. "You, oh, what am I going to do with you?" She says, smiling at the end a little.

"You could, you know, just, be happy? That's all I need, all I want."

"What about the soul thing? That's gotta have drawbacks." Kiba said.

"Not really. I'm still Rias' servant. But now Ddraig has more power to give if I require it, and a little more influence with me. I wanted to go the extra few miles to beat some humility into him. He'll be broken, for now. He'll probably have a fear of Dragons and crosses now too. But, he has no choice but to learn from this experience."

"Congratulations, Lady Rias." We heard, and turned to see Grayfia. "I must admit, though I'm sorry to say, we didn't expect you to win. You chose your servants well."

"I know."

"Lord Sirzechs would like you all to come to the Underworld to celebrate your first Rating Game victory. Your parents and he will take care of voiding your engagement with Raiser. And he's looking forward to seeing you especially, Duncan Hyoudou. Not many would do what you did just to make an example."

"Well, I aim to please."

"Tell my brother we'll be there." Rias said. "But, we need to clean ourselves up first. Wouldn't want to look like a mess now, would we?"

Grayfia nodded, then teleported us all back to the ORC.

I looked at everyone for a few moments.

"So… Who wants pizza?" I asked.

**Not so much a battle as it was me beating a severely weakened Raiser. But, I think I put some good detail into it. If not or it's too short, tell me. I'll go back later on and try and add a more detailed fight scene where Raiser's actually putting up a fight.**

**Like I said earlier. I'm only hesitant on writing sex scenes due to lack of experience. So if you want to see those, you're going to have to help me.**


	7. Go to Hell!

Chapter 7: Go to Hell!

**Well, it's official. This is my second most read fic. I'll have to focus a little more on updating my ME fic and starting the Dragon Age one, but I'll still keep updating this one as much as possible. That said, I'm currently re-watching season 2 of DxD, so that may halt the chapters a little… These stories write themselves at this point, and they come to me at their own pace. But still, thank you all for your continued support. You're awesome!**

Well, people kept telling me to do it. Now I am. I'm going to hell. Literally.

After the beating I gave Raiser, our group was invited to celebrate Rias' victory at her first Rating Game. She's been absolutely glowing. She really wanted to prove to her family that they couldn't control everything about her. I'm glad I helped.

The party wouldn't be for another two hours. That was enough time for us all to clean ourselves of all the dirt.

I was currently at home, getting ready. My attire was rather simple. For me at least. My hooded jacket already looked formal, so it would more than suffice. Other than that, I wore shiny black dress shoes, black silk dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a black silk tie.

Yeah. I'm not vain at all with how I dress… Though my little brother liked suits _way_ more than I do.

I looked to my right, at the locked adamantium/vibranium alloy lined case. I put the Barbed Cross there for safe keeping. It'd be better for it to stay here than at the ORC given the, other bishop, that we had. Just looking at that would be problematic for him. So, I'll keep it here, for now. We'll likely still need it in the future.

**[It would be rather stupid of you to just forget it in the future.]**

'It won't come to that, partner.'

Later…

"So, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well then, let's go."

And with that, Rias teleported us straight to the Underworld.

We arrived right inside the building. Very flashy. Everything looked incredibly expensive. The chandeliers were made out of gold. I had to keep myself from scaling the walls and swing on at least one of them. It looked fun.

"Ah, my sister." We heard. I removed my gaze from the ceiling.

There walking toward us alongside Grayfia was a tall long red-haired man. He wore royal robes. There was something similar to a white suit underneath it as well. This was him.

The Devil King, Sirzechs.

"Hello, brother." Rias politely greeted.

"What? You're not going to introduce me to your new servants? I'm hurt." He said.

"(Sigh) Duncan, Asia, meet my brother, Sirzechs. Brother, these are my new servants, Asia Argento and Duncan Hyoudou."

"It's pleasure to meet Rias' older brother." Asia greeted. Despite being the new Satan, Sirzechs was of the House of Gremory. He looked like someone Asia could relax around.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Asia." He bowed before turning to me.

"…'Sup."

"Nothing really. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Duncan Hyoudou."

"Same to you. I'd never miss the chance to see the president's big brother. I'm sure there's plenty of stories we could share." Rias looked absolutely mortified at that thought.

"No! Duncan, don't-!" She tried to say.

"Oh, I like you already." Sirzechs said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I think you and I are going to get along quite well. Grayfia, would you mind taking over for me from this point for now?"

"Of course not."

"Excellent. I'll meet up with you all later." Rias was still trying to get me to not go with her brother.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said, holding up the peace sign.

The rest of Rias Gremory's peerage were very amused at the whole situation, Rias knew Duncan was now in a prime position to learn some seriously embarrassing things about her. And she had yet to learn anything embarrassing about him. She'd have to rectify that.

And she had just the idea to do so.

"I trust you'll all behave yourselves?" Grayfia asked. "I have to greet the more prestigious invites, so I'm not going to be able to hold your hands."

"We can handle ourselves." Rias said.

"Good." Grayfia then left.

"Ara ara, you seemed very nervous about Duncan spending time with your brother." Akeno 'innocently' said.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "It's not like there're things you wouldn't want him to know. Are there?"

"S-shut up, Yuuto!"

The group dispersed after that. Kiba was quickly swarmed by a group of young women. Koneko almost immediately went towards the food table. And Akeno remained with Rias, whom was still a little nervous.

"Rias, there's been something I've been meaning to ask." Akeno began.

"What is it?"

"Your legs. You were walking rather funny for the last two days. Did you hurt yourself during our handicap?" She asked, despite already knowing _exactly_ what caused it.

"I-I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't have to lie." The sadist said, smiling. "I already know. You weren't that quiet. I slept in the room next to yours."

Rias just blushed and stammered for a few seconds, before she was saved.

"Congratulations, Rias." Sona Sitri said, approaching the pair. "That was by far, the most entertaining match I've ever seen."

Composing herself, Rias smiled. "I'm glad. Duncan really helped with battle strategies and preparations."

"I saw. He seemed to have thought of everything. His humiliating Raiser has also caused a very large, debate among the High-Class Devils."

Rias did not like the sound of that. "And that would be?"

"Some are, obviously, arguing that he's too dangerous and demand he be killed. A low-born brutally defeated a high-class Devil. Others praise him and you. For you, they praise your ability to inspire and control such a dangerous individual. Others are saying he should be getting his own House and peerage."

"He wouldn't want that." Rias said, shaking her head. "When I told him he could work to gain his own servants, he seemed indifferent bordering on against."

"That won't stop people from pushing towards it. There's also the odd few that want to try and trade with you for him."

"What?!" Both Rias and Akeno said. They both _really_ didn't like that thought.

"After the match, everyone saw great potential in him. Potential they wanted to mold. The fact he has the 'Boosted Gear', an immunity to holy objects, and very keen mind for warfare make him capable of tipping balances between Devil families and another war, if one should occur. I heard Ravel Phenex was traded after the fight, so it's not like you're the only one experiencing this."

"Never. He is _my servan_t."

"I'm only telling you what's going on."

Back with Duncan…

Sirzechs was pretty damn cool. I know just about every Catholic/Christian related establishment would deem me a heretic for saying so, but then again this isn't the original Satan. Then again, I wouldn't care overmuch. I believed in my own way.

"I was incredibly impressed, Duncan." Sirzechs said. "I knew my little sister had an interesting peerage, but I never expected so much talent and loyalty from an entirely new servant. Rias chose well."

"She's worth it. I see her and just want to ensure that she's happy and safe. I'm sorry to say, I didn't think much of you or her father had arranged a marriage for her."

He sighed. "I know. I would expect that much, given how you beat Raiser."

"About that. How's his family taking that? Are they demanding my death?"

"Lord Phenex was not too happy with the beating Raiser got, but he takes comfort in the fact Raiser has now learned defeat. His son put too much stock in the Phenex family's inherent immortality, and grew too arrogant."

"Tell the family, I apologize for how I acted. I still am completely against the thought of that marriage, but I did not mean to cause any serious distress amongst them. If they want me to teach Raiser a few things in the future about battle, I'd be more than happy to pass on knowledge."

"That's rather diplomatic of you."

"It's best to pass on as much knowledge as I can so that it will not be lost. Improve as much as possible. Raiser just needed a humbling and if he needs to understand more than Juggernaut tactics, I will give them."

"You know, there're people amongst here that would trade anything to have you in their peerage. It's actually rather tempting for me myself."

"No disrespect, but I will stay under Rias' care."

"Understood. There's something else I wanted to speak to you about."

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the rivalry between the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperors, correct?" I nodded. "Then I want to warn you. Something else has entered the playing field. I think it could pose a great threat to all of you."

"Oh, I already know what you're talking about."

He looked a little confused, and suspicious. "What do you mean?" He asked me dead seriously. No one heard us as we were now both outside on a balcony.

"This isn't the first time you've seen me in person. We've, _met_, before."

He thought on that for exactly two seconds before realization came to his face.

17 years ago…

"Do you accept the terms of this deal, Ddraig? You will never be the same again if I do this to you. This is the choice I never had." I told the dragon within the Sacred Gear.

**[I just saw you be birthed. Then once alone, grow into a teenager, and fly us to an untouched location to offer me a chance to surpass even Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons. You are unlike any host I've ever had. You do not need my power, but you wish to do this to me? To become as powerful as you? I accept.]**

I nodded. Changing into my true form, I prepared to change the Boosted Gear. I now appeared as a silhouette, filled with stars. Taking out _Bright Shadow_, I prepared to cut my right arm.

**[If what you say is true, even you will not be able to hide the energy this will show. You are exposing yourself. Any and all with significant enough power **_**will**_** sense this.]**

"Then consider it a warning that I exist." I said, before plunging the blade into my arm and pouring a pint of my blood onto the gauntlet after quickly sheathing the sword.

Across many of the realms that existed, the leaders of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and the like, felt the something akin to Great Red as if he was now there in front of each of them. The only ones that instantly acted to seek what caused such a disturbance were, Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael. The leaders of the three factions.

Sensing this power and that it was relatively close to them, the each teleported to the approximate location to investigate. Each hoped they could somehow gain whatever this power was as an ally.

The three leaders of their respective groups all found themselves on top of a mountain. The area was forested. Each heard was sounded to be hammering metal on an anvil. They each deduced that was where the disturbance was.

The first thing each of them noticed was each other. They all readied themselves in case a fight should arise.

"Azazel. Michael. I assume you both came here for the same reason?" Sirzechs asked.

"You would assume correctly. I'm sorry to say I cannot simply allow something so dangerous to fall into the wrong hands." The leader of Heaven stated.

"You know, I don't think arguing is going to get any of us anywhere. Especially when what we're looking for seems to be just about finished." Azazel pointed out. They all looked to the source of their initial curiosity.

What they saw was a man. It looked like one, just cut out from the night sky. They watched in morbid fascination as this, being, was hammering his own arm with a blood-soaked hammer onto a blazing anvil.

I can hear three people behind me right now over Ddraig's screaming. I can feel that it's the leaders of the three factions come ti investigate. They won't be able to do anything. This was irreversible and cannot be stopped once it's begun. No one can even approach while it's happening.

I warned Ddraig that this would be painful. The process of mixing my own essence into the Dragon's spirit and the Sacred Gear is to take in a copy of all my experience. All my knowledge. And a shit load of power. But he never said to stop.

The re-forging was almost done. The gauntlet, while still glowing, could now be clearly seen. The original colors were gone. And the shape looked more vicious. More sharp edges, so much so that if it punched someone, it would be stabbing.

Blowing the heat off, the reborn Gear signified the end of the Boosted Gear, and of the Red Dragon Emperor.

There was no more point in staying. The hammer and anvil disappeared, and my wound healed. Now it was time to leave. Let the world believe the Boosted Gear still existed, for now. The three who saw this would think that a new Gear was just created. Summoning up the new Balance Breaker, I took to the sky before returning home and to the age I had to act as.

"I, can't feel it anymore. It's like it never existed." Michael said, shocked. What, what was the point of this? If he was human, he'd say this was some overused plot device of some kind.

"That, I don't know what it was. But whatever it was, it was dangerous. I don't think it really cared at all that we just saw what happened." Sirzechs pointed out.

"I'm more interested in the fact it created a new Sacred Gear. This is interesting." Azazel said. "But no matter what it was, it's not here now. I think it would be best if no one knew what we saw. Keep it secret for now."

They conceded to that. If that being were to ever appear again, they knew something big would follow. And they had a feeling they'd be involved somehow.

Present…

"You…" Sirzechs whispered.

"Me. Rest assured, nothing bad will come from me. Your sister is of great significance to me, and I will serve her well. I'll have to ask you to keep my arrival secret. I want to keep the White Dragon as clueless as possible about me, for now."

"I, hmm. Alright." He agreed. "But answer me this. Is your presence a threat to my sister?"

"Absolutely not. I am her servant. And as far as that goes, it is by my choice. She is under my care. You will find no one more capable"

"I'll have to take your word for it. Heh, I never expected you to _sneak_ onto our side."

"I'm technically on my own side. It just favors yours right now. If I had my way, you and the other factions would be at peace right now. But, that's for another day. Someone needs to be eliminated first. Can you help with that?"

"Who is it?"

"Kokabiel."

Two hours later…

The party had been going rather well, all things considered. There were the annoying attempts of Devil families I've never heard of trying to get me to want to come to their peerage. Whenever that happened, I either made them shit themselves, or Rias did…

I was actually a little scared when Rias did.

But things were rather pleasant. Rias parents, unfortunately, couldn't make it. And if they did, I never saw them. They likely had to finalize the end of the engagement. That was okay with me. I'd meet them next time.

Rias was sticking as close to me as possible. I enjoyed her company, but this was a little, um, unnerving? Yeah, that's the right word. She was acting incredibly possessive. Especially toward Akeno. I can only assume that the queen of our group has developed an infatuation with me herself. That's, not a bad thing. It would, probably end well.

'And then I can become the Harem King in no time!'

…

… Where the fuck did that come from?

Oh. Oh, now I know.

'Issei!'

{You call?}

'You! You replaced the previous possessors that were in the Boosted Gear to have more influence with me! That's why I've been acting more perverted.'

{Hey! If I'm gonna be stuck as a part of your mind, I'm going to enjoy myself. You owe me that at least.}

'Why I never-!'

"Duncan?" Rias asked, breaking me out of my little meeting of the minds. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tiredly replied. Then I turned to see something. "Rias. Is that alcohol?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked, before I lunged at the bottle, removed the cork, and started drinking it straight from it. "Duncan! Are you even-!"

"Ah don' even ccare an'more." I said, already starting to feel a slight buzz and slurring my words just for the hell of it. Now only a few more bottles of these, and THEN I'll start feeling really good. Then bad, then worse, and,

Whatever, I'm just gonna keep drinking right now. Issei's just made me completely understand how Ddraig would've felt about the whole 'Oppai Dragon' thing. That reminds me.

Ddraig pissed me off. And the mere mention of Oppai Dragon would still severely fuck with him. I can't help but think; would it be worth it?

We'll figure that out eventually.

Later…

"It was a pleasure to meet your new servants, little sister. They are certainly quite interesting."

"Yes… Interesting…" Rias said, face-palming. Duncan might be the greatest servant she'll ever have, and she cared for him immeasurably… But dammit, he was so embarrassing while drunk.

The fact the inner pervert in him was released during the party wasn't much of a high-point for her. His getting up and announcing 'Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!' to dissuade any would-be admirers was the most mortifying thing she'd ever gone through to date. Even if he was trying to be, sweet.

She might have cut him off if he wasn't _so good_ a hug pillow.

**Well, it's not my best chapter I think. It was mostly just to fill in the for the engagement party Issei would've broken up. So, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too satisfying. But now we're onto the Excalibur arc, then the reveal of the Vanishing Dragon and what Ddraig and the Boosted gear have now become. So I'm looking forward to what I'll do with those. I'm trying to draw the new Balance Breaker for the cover to this story, though you won't see it until the chapter 'End of the Red Dragon Emperor.' Though since a lot of what helped me write so fast was the show, and there's currently only two seasons… I'd like to ask for someone to help me past the second season of the show. Just so that I don't completely fuck up things I want to stay relatively close to canon. So if anyone could help with that, it'd be awesome. Till next time!**


	8. Did NOT, come from a lake

Chapter 8: Did NOT, come from a lake.

**Well, this has been a lot of fun to write, I can tell a lot of people seem to like it, (over 3,000). Now I'm just trying to juggle all the ideas for this story and my other ones, along with trying to make cover pics for them. It's hard! But, whatever. I'm gonna keep on trucking as much as I can! All for you people, who don't think I suck!**

**In the last chapter, I wrote something that could've been interpreted as insulting to those of the Catholic faith. I apologized in the comments as well. Since then, I've changed that part. But to any that read it before I changed it and felt offended, I'm sorry for doing so.**

**Now with the guilt I felt somewhat lifted from my chest, let's do this thing!**

…

…

"… Now this is quite the predicament I find myself in." I muttered to myself, wide-eyed.

It's been about two weeks since the fight with Raiser. A lot happened during that time. We went to the Underworld, I met Rias' big brother, and he knows more about me than the others do right now. There were these separate incidents that involved a perverted mummy and a Dragon-plant thing that could make women's breasts larger. **(A/N: Both of those actually happened, except I wasn't there of course. Look for the OVAs.)** Oh, and yes…

Rias lives with me now.

Yes. We had intercourse before the game. Yes. It was great. Yes. I care for her a lot. Yes. She does for me as well, possibly loves me. Just like she would for Issei. And yes. She knows how to get what she wants. And she wanted to get closer to me.

So she convinced my parents to let her board here, like Asia does. Though Asia does not sleep with me. Every night. Without warning me. In the nude. Holding me very closely. So much so, that her boobs are always in my face.

Just like right now.

{I don't know why you see this as bad. The view is pretty incredible from what I see.}

'You would think that way, Issei.' Though in all honesty, I would always agree with him on this. But dammit, so many years of self-control. Then a few weeks with the ORC, and Issei decides to make me more perverted.

**[It's your fault for taking over his life. And then allowing him to be a part of you. And I'm loving this. It's just too funny, watching you squirm trying to deal with women.]**

'… Oppai Dragon.'

**[The horror!]** Ddraig screamed.

It was at that moment, Rias decided to grab my head and pull it into her chest. She was still sleeping, I might add. I don't understand how she can sleep through my little stammer-fest whenever she does this. It' not like I'm that quiet. I'm pretty sure she's actually awake right now. She probably just enjoys torturing me a bit. Just for fun.

And _Akeno's_ the sadist.

Rias was sleeping, I discovered just now. She just roused herself from slumber. The sleep gone from her eyes, she looked at me.

"Good morning, Duncan." She said.

"Yeah. _Very_ good morning. Thanks for trying to suffocate me."

"Sorry. You were already asleep, so I let myself in. You're a really good hug pillow." She said before moving herself on top of me. "You know, there's still time for a little fun. I think it'd be good for our relationship." She said, kissing my forehead.

"… You like doing this to me, don't you? Just, getting me all riled up. All the time."

"Do you want me to relieve you? We're already intimate, and you still haven't held up to that promise of making it so I can't walk for a few months." She teased.

"M-master-."

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Duncan?" Asia asked on the other side. "It's almost time for your morning training. Are you still sleeping?"

"I completely forgot about the training." Rias realized. "Asia, please wait a little bit longer. Duncan and I still need to get ready."

What the fuck!

"Oh! Um, okay." Asia squeaked out. "I'll see you both in a few minutes."

"Looks like we'll have to make a rain-check on this." Rias said, turning back to me. Then she got off the bed and changed. "See you in a few minutes." Then she left.

"… What the hell just happened!?" I exclaimed.

Later…

The rest of the morning after that was uneventful. Mom and Dad were really appreciative of all the help Rias and Asia did around the house. The two only thought it natural. Rias had asked that our daily club meeting take place at our house, the old school buildings were being cleaned. My parents agreed.

Right now, I'm just keeping my focus on what to do about the Excaliburs. Kiba, _hated_ those weapons like nothing else on earth. I fully understood why, and sympathized. But, I've been thinking of acquiring at least one small shard of each sword for a little side project. But, that's for another day. I still have to think on whether or not I should use Excalibur fragments. A pair of hands slamming on my desk took me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Duncan." Motohama bitterly greeted. "There's been quite a few rumors about you circling around."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked, bored.

"You've apparently been spending a lot of time with the school's most beautiful women, but only due to your wicked ways!" He screeched.

"You've apparently been blackmailing Rias and Akeno for savage erotic play!" Matsuda said.

"On top of that, Koneko Toujou has even become a victim of your wild desires."

"And finally, Asia has even been subjected to your twisted sexual conduct!"

"… You're the ones who started these rumors, aren't you?" I deadpanned.

"You're the one who's been hogging all these hot girls!" Mat said. "If you never let us get in on some of that action, we'll probably lose our minds!"

"No! We may have already lost our minds!"

"Oh, but don't worry." Mat chuckled. "We haven't just been spreading rumors about you and the girls. We've also told people about a homosexual relationship between you and Kiba."

Slam.

Once they said that, my hands had already smashed the table. The entire room quieted. I directed my gaze at the two idiots before me.

"You have five seconds."

"N-now wait a minute, Duncan. I-it was all just a joke, you see."

"5."

"Yeah. W-we'd, n-never think of-."

"4321! TASTE THE RAINBOW, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

After the classroom finished recording the epic beat down, I felt my arm beginning to act up.

'Issei… you bastard.'

{You'll thank me later… Or you won't. I don't care.}

At the ORC…

'This, is the most evil thing you could do to me Issei.'

{Come on! This will eventually upgrade Akeno's lightning! It's beneficial for her too.}

'And the fact she makes it as erotic as possible didn't influence you at all, of course.'

I was sitting on the couch in the main room. I was wearing nothing but a towel. The problem I was facing right now was that Issei had manifested as a new self-aware aspect of my consciousness. And with that, he's been creating more perverted thoughts in my head, making me act on them more often, and causing my arm to now regularly require Akeno to siphon Ddraig's power. And Ddraig was allowing it! That or he couldn't do anything about it. I can't tell.

"Thanks for waiting." Akeno said, entering the room. She was wearing a very soaked bath robe. It was showing, _everything_, underneath. She was removing her ribbon, letting her hair down. And now she was walking toward me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for imposing out of nowhere. The arm's just been acting up real badly" I said.

"It's no problem, Duncan. Now, let's begin." And with that, she lifted up my left arm…

And began to suck on the finger.

She was making this as hot as possible. She really enjoyed making slurping and sucking sounds the entire times. There were even a few moans thrown into the mix. She just got a major kick out of this. Just making me as aroused as possible. And she was way too good at it.

'Freaking ecchi worlds! Too damn good at making females sexy!'

Finished now, Akeno removes my index finger from her mouth. A small string of saliva is there until she wipes it off. "There. The Dragon spirit is out. You should be fine for a while."

"Y-yeah… F-fine. T-that's, definitely o-one way to put it…" I mumbled.

"The battle with Phenex." Akeno said, wearing this far-away look. "Not once did you show fear. You knew, knew, that you'd win. And the ferocity in which you defeated him, not allowing him to even heal. You defeated a Devil that was said to be immortal. Watching a man so determined to protect his friends…" She said, sliding a finger across my chest. I couldn't think properly.

{This is awesome!}

"I wonder, is this love?" Akeno asked, looking into my eyes. There was the sound of a bell tome, which meant it was just about time to leave the school. "I'll see you around, Duncan." She said, before leaving.

{Now, now I'm satisfied.} And right now, I couldn't find the will to disagree with Issei.

Later…

"Now, let's begin our regular meeting." Rias announces to the group. "This month's contract numbers are: Akeno, 11. Koneko, 10. Kiba, 8. Asia, 3. And Duncan… 30." She said, though she was still disbelieving.

"Huh!" All the other members said in unison.

"How?" Kiba asked, eyes as big as saucers. "How can someone get that many in a week?"

"I take quite a few during my spare time." I said. In reality, I just made multiple copies of myself to do multiple contracts at once. Though Rias was never aware when I was doing a contract now, she never questioned the number of signed papers I delivered.

"… Duncan isn't normal." Koneko deadpanned.

'No. No, I am not.'

At that moment, mother dearest entered the room. She brought snacks for the club… And horrifyingly embarrassing baby photos of me to show.

"Ara ara! He's naked!"

"He's so cute!"

"… Duncan's bare naked past."

"Oh, so adorable."

'… Urge to kill, rising.' I thought darkly. I wouldn't kill them. Just, someone. Anyone that needs to just, die.

The girls were all gathered around mom, who was spinning tales of me when I was younger. And back then, I had to act the part of a normal child. I've done it before, but it's so weird. No matter how many times I do it.

"She seems like a great mom." Kiba said.

"Yeah, and I'm perfectly sane." I sarcastically responded.

"It must be nice to have a family." He said, flipping the page. He stopped on the next picture he saw. "Hey, Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"About this picture…?" He said, pointing towards it.

"Ah. That's me and my childhood friend, Irina. She moved to England years ago, her family was heavily involved with the church."

"Do you remember this sword?"

"No. As far as I knew, it was just an heirloom for her family." I half-lied. I didn't actually know much about that sword. Or I forgot. I can't remember which.

"Small world." Kiba said, a fire long since dimmed reigniting with new life.

Later…

Tonight was a rather slow one. I was only taking one contract tonight. It was at this apartment complex. Oh, and it would be a special one. That's for sure.

I was already in the building, and now I was at the door. Ringing the bell, I waited.

"Devil at the door." The door opened, revealing a goateed man with dark hair that had golden bangs. "Hey there! I'm the devil you summoned."

"Really? Devils don't normally use the doorbell."

"I like to think it gives a more personal touch with my clients, that and people normally question what looks a lot like a house call."

"Fair point. Well, come on in." He offered, and I entered.

He had me wait while he went to go get a few drinks. I was just waiting on the couch. He entered from the kitchen holding a tray with liquor, ice, and glasses.

"Well, have a drink with me." He said.

I stared at the tray. Then I remembered the last time I drank.

"Oh, I _really_ shouldn't. Last time, it was bad." I said.

"Well, this, I've got to hear. Will water do? All I have is that or Sake."

"Yeah, that'd be fine." He poured me a glass.

"Now, what happened the last time you drank?" He asked, beginning to sip from his glass.

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

"_I'd like to propose a toast." I declared. The party was almost over. Rias kept telling me to stop. At least, I think she did. I can't really tell right now. "This girl, right here," I said, pointing to her. She looked really uncomfortable. "This, is the best master a guy like me can have. I will do, ANYTHING, to keep her smiling. And I see a lot of you guys out there, staring at her, all man-like. Don't try to deny it, I do it too. I mean, who wouldn't?" Rias blushed at that. "But, that ends now. I've only got one thing to say to you guys." She's trying to sit me down._

"_Duncan, no-!" She said._

"_Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" I shouted._

_All the men in the room started laughing at that. The girls, a few giggled or laughed as well. But most just shook their heads at my declaration. Sirzechs wouldn't stop laughing._

"_Little sister," He got out. "I-I like this guy! You should keep him." Then he continued to laugh._

"_Ugh!" Rias said, holding her head in her hands. Akeno was patting her back, though she herself was also giggling._

"_So here's to Rias!" I cheered, holding up my bottle. "For being so hot, I can't help but be crazy overprotective and jealous!" I said, before falling over._

_Flashback end…_

"Hahahaha! You told everyone of importance in the Underworld, her brother included, that your master was yours to sleep with?" He asked.

"Hey! In my defense, I was really drunk… That's, not a good excuse. Why'd I just use it?"

"Oh, that was good. I needed something like this." He chuckled. "So, now it's the whole 'I'm a devil, so give me your soul' thing or something like that, right?"

"We don't need to take souls. Just whatever you feel me having a drink with you is worth. Though I just had a drink with you. Be rather rude to fine you for just that."

"Oh, modest?"

"'Honest billing' as my master says."

"Then how about that?" He said, pointing to the painting above him. "It's not a reproduction."

"Well, it looks expensive… But if that's what you want to give, I won't argue. You're the customer."

Later…

"Yep. Azazel's pretty cool in person." I said, riding my motorcycle with the painting on the back. "Pretty mellow guy. Definitely gonna help him with his Artificial Sacred Gears."

My phone started to ring. Rias. I answered,

"Yes, commissioner?" I asked.

Another stray devil. This one was holed up in an abandoned factory. Apparently it's a very dangerous one. So, with that in mind and my memory of the show that means two things.

One: it's female. And two: she'll be naked. _Joy_.

I, Kiba, and Koneko were to draw it out. Though Kiba was currently very distracted. Seeing a Holy Sword, even if it was just a picture, affected him quite a bit.

"Koneko, if you would?" I asked, gesturing to the locked doors. And she punched them open.

"Let's go." She ordered, leading us into the building.

"You might as well show yourself." I called out. "I can see you right now behind that machinery."

It looked like a young blonde woman. And of course, she was naked. Big surprise.

She wasn't much of a talker. As soon as she showed herself, she changed. Mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a huge horn on her forehead, and spider like appendages, including an abdomen.

She jumped on to the ceiling to get an edge over us. She tried shooting an acidic substance at Koneko, but I got her out of the way. Kiba was still a little out of it.

"Kiba! Big ugly monster! Remember?!" He snapped out of his slump and cut off one of her arms. However, it went after him once he did that.

Before it could reach him, I pushed him out of the way. The rogue then focused on me. It was trying to bite my face off, snapping its jaws aggressively. I just spat at it because it was annoying me, stunning it.

Before it could react, Koneko pulled it off and threw it through the ceiling. We could hear Akeno's lightning shock it into submission from the outside. Leaving the building, we saw Rias finish killing the stray.

"There wasn't much of a heart left in her." Akeno said, landing. "You could barely call that a devil."

Asia came over to provide healing if anyone required it. No one really did, though. Kiba might, given that Rias just slapped him.

She reprimanding him for his careless actions. He not paying attention could've gotten himself or any of us (minus me) killed. She was trying to find out what was wrong with him, but he denied anything being wrong. Then he just excused himself.

Before he could leave, I caught up to him. "Kiba, what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you saw that photo."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"You're my friend, therefore it does have something to do with me."

"Friend?" He quietly asked himself. "Devils are selfish beings. Caring for others isn't something we normally do."

"Tell that to Rias, or any Gremory. But that's beside the point. I want to know what's wrong with you. If there's something you want to talk about, then tell me."

"I remembered a promise. One I made years ago."

"And that would be…?"

"The Holy Swords of Excalibur. I will destroy them." He answered before leaving.

Later…

Rias explained to me and Asia that Holy Sword were weapons that could severely harm Devils just by touching them. The Excalibur swords especially. Excalibur was once one sword until it was shattered long ago. The church used powerful alchemy and blacksmithing to create seven new blades from the fragments. Holy Swords all have a problem though. Only a rare few can use them.

That's where Kiba came in. As a child, he was taken to be part of a project to create more Holy Sword users. The Holy Sword project. Kiba was the only survivor. When he escaped, he was near death. Rias found him and reincarnated him into a Devil to make use of his skills. However, he's had an immense hate for Holy Swords and the desire for vengeance ever since.

But, he was gone right now. Clearing his head. I know he'll run into Freed, that lunatic's been hiding here. But, now he works for Kokabiel. And he now has Excalibur Rapidly. We'll see Kiba soon. And of course, Irina and Xenovia.

But right now, I'm right back where we started this chapter. In bed, with Rias, and she's naked.

"Morning, Duncan."

"Why can't you at least let me know beforehand that you're going to be sleeping with me? Things would go much more smoothly if you did."

"You like going to sleep without telling anyone. I never get the chance. Well, I should go get Asia. We need to make breakfast. See you downstairs."

After she left, I slumped onto the bed.

'You know, there isn't a whole lot that I've changed since coming here. Everything that was supposed to happened, has happened. I don't see much to improve."

**[Well, you could just, you know, kill Freed. Otherwise, he'll get turned into a chimera later on.]**

{Yeah, we could probably just skip a few problems if you kill him. Oh, oh! I know! Kill Diodora when you first meet him too! That will get rid of a lot of problems}

'Yeah. You guys are right. Those two are really unnecessary. And they'd both harm Asia.'

Okay. I'm going to kill those two later on. Now, should I overdo it, or just make it quick? **(A/N: I'm talking to you guys.)**

**[Oh. And kick Albion's ass. We NEED to do that.]**

'Yeah, that's a given.'

Later…

I was in the hallways right now. Mat and Moto, still bruised and in casts, offered to take me to Karaoke later this week. I politely declined. I was working on things right now. And right this instant, I'd like to store this case at the ORC, for now.

I and Asia were admiring how clean the place was. You could safely east off the floor, no problem. We passed by the room Gasper was sealed in. Though right now, Asia doesn't know about him and it'd be best to leave him be.

"Hey, Duncan?" Asia began. "What's that you're carrying?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, lifting the elongated brief case. "Just something I want to store here for now. Just in case someone attacks, or something like that. At least till I figure out how to summon it like Kiba." I lied. I could already do that.

"Oh, okay."

There was still no word from Kiba. He was skipping school for now. Everyone was worried, but he'll be fine.

However, Sona Sitri and her queen Tsubaki came in. There was an issue that needed to be discussed in private at Sona's house. That would mean we're having guests tomorrow. And tonight for me.

Now Asia and I were on our way home. Once we were a few meters away, we felt the presence of members of the church. Asia rushed us there as fast as possible. Upon entering the house, we saw a girl strawberry blonde girl with long pony-tails and a girl with short blue hair. Both wore church robes and were talking to mother.

"Welcome home, Duncan." Mom said. "Why are you making that face?"

"You never told me Irina would be visiting." I said.

"Oh, you remember me!" Irina said. "I almost thought you'd forget me. I can see a lot has changed for us both." She said with a knowing look. Mom didn't notice because Irina kept her cheerful smile.

"Nope. I remember your face, though you seem much more girly now."

"Duncan!" Mom scolded. "That's not nice. Apologize."

"Sorry, Irina. Mom, I think I smell something burning in the kitchen. Are you roasting something right now?"

"Oh no! Dinner!" She exclaimed before rushing to the kitchen.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to say I don't appreciate an old friend coming into my house with a dangerous weapon along with a friend who also carries an equally dangerous weapon."

"So," Xenovia finally joins in. "You can tell that we have Holy Swords."

"Yeah. Not the friendliest thing to do, bringing Mimic and Destruction into a small house."

"Duncan?" Asia asked. "What's going on?"

"It's fine, Asia. Can you go help mom right now? She enjoys it when you help her cook."

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed before leaving the room.

"I take it church business brought you back?"

"We're not at liberty to tell you, Duncan." Irina said. "You're a Devil now. You'll find out tomorrow though."

"It's fine. I already know what happened. And if you'd allow it, I'd like to help you."

"If you already know what happened, who's to say you didn't participate in the problem in the first place?"

"I don't really take really fast trips to the Vatican. And Kokabiel needs to be stopped. Though I'll ask that at least one of the swords be destroyed and you don't tell my master about this for now. I can get extra help, but that'll be it."

The two looked at each other for a few moments, a silent talk. Irina didn't look too pleased, but Xenovia could see the benefits from help. Once they were done, the blue-haired girl looked at me and agreed.

Then everything was peaceful for the rest of the night. They left later on and Rias came back relieved beyond all measure.

The next day…

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us. My name is Xenovia."

"And I'm Irina Shido."

The two had come to the ORC to basically tell us to not get involved with the current situation involving the three stolen Excaliburs and a group of Fallen Angels led by Kokabiel. Otherwise, they wouldn't hesitate to take us all down. Rias told them that we wouldn't interfere but that would also mean that we wouldn't help either.

The two knew that I would help, and that I'd try and get a little extra help as well. But both kept their word and didn't tell Rias about that. Now they were in the middle of leaving. However, Xenovia stopped when she finally got a good look at Asia.

"I thought it was possible when we were at the house last night. Are you Asia Argento?"

"Uh, yes."

"I did not expect to see a witch here."

Basically, they knew who she was. Asia was held up as a Saint until she healed that one Devil. They asked if Asia still had faith in God. And Asia, still did. She just couldn't let go. They offered to kill her now so that she could find forgiveness. I got in between them once that came up.

"Asia is not dying today. I don't care what reasons you have that would qualify her as needing to die, but you will not find any reason to use that blade here. Unless you wish for a quick spar, those swords are not touching anyone."

Rias and Akeno were completely

"I'd say that would be a good idea." We heard from the door.

Kiba was back.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm your senior. A failed experiment."

Outside…

Now we were about to have a non-lethal spar. This wouldn't affect my agreement with the two. If anything, it would cement the necessity for my aid.

Kiba would fight Xenovia. I would fight Irina. And luckily, I brought my case.

"Well then, let's begin." Xenovia said, before they both discarded their robes, revealing tight light armor. They, they looked like they were wearing dominatrix outfits. Their Excaliburs were also revealed. Kiba just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because the thing I wanted to destroy more than anything just appeared before my eyes." He answered, before a plethora of swords burst from the ground.

"Sword Birth? I remember now. I heard a Holy Sword Subject escaped disposal."

With me…

"Duncan!" Irina cried. "I can't believe you of all people became a devil! Fate is so cruel! This must be a trial from God!" She was, uh, moaning a little bit during this. "Overcoming this will bring me one step closer to my final reward!"

"… Are you praying or having an orgasm? I can't tell." I said. She put on a sour face at that. "No matter. I'm gonna mop the floor with you. I've been aching to bring this out for a while." I lifted the case up and clicked it open.

What looked like a rifle fell from it. I grabbed it before it could hit the ground then threw away the case.

"You know, guns are cheating." Irina said, still pouting.

"I know. But I'm not using a gun." I said, gripping the handle. Then I pulled.

A straightened onyx black katana emerged from the rifle. A revolver was built into the handle. I clipped the sheathe to my side and got into my stance.

"Now… let's dance." I grinned.

And with that, _Bright Shadow _finally was ready for battle again.

**I'm glad people have been commenting a lot on this. A rating even! Wasn't too high, but I know that people want me to improve more. I need people to give more comments like that. Helps me know if something's wrong. Now, which story should I update next? This one, or should I try and focus on another? I'll let you decide. But not MLTI VRSE. I might make an occasional OVA for it, but until volume 2 starts, that's being left alone for the most part. Either way, I await everyone's thoughts.**


	9. War never changes, but it can be stopped

Chapter 9: War never changes, but it can be stopped.

**4,000 views people! It's so weird. I started writing on this site not even a full two months ago, and there's quite a few people that follow these stories. Even got a few that help me with ideas more directly than most with'em. This is just great! The cover image should be finished relatively soon. I want to get it **_**just**_** right. Now, Imma keep telling this story, since right now it's the most popular of my fics… That or people just really like reading DxD fics. Whichever. I'll take either/or.**

"Let's dance!"

Before Irina could react, I was already charging. She wasn't bad, she couldn't be if she was given an Excalibur. But, she was just dodging right now.

"When did you get training to use a sword this good?" She asked, finally making to strike me.

"You do remember I was obsessed with weapons and how to use them, right?" I asked, dodging her attacks. "I just did a lot of research and practice. Made this sword too. And~, I got this." I said, bringing Boosted Gear to deflect her next blow.

**[Boost!]**

Xenovia was commenting on the fact that our group had quite a few 'pagan' treasures. But, I didn't care right now. I just wanted to finally use my sword. I had to keep it in storage here for 17 years. That's just wrong.

"You're so mean now, Duncan!"

"I've always been mean! And you're trying to kill me in a spar!" I told her. She was too. "And if you don't stop, I'll cut off all of your clothes!"

{I knew you had it in you!}

'Shut up, Issei!'

Irina gaped at that. And it did come out rather suddenly.

"W-where did that come from?" She asked.

"Please be careful." Koneko said from the sidelines to her. "Duncan usually hung out with two super perverts, and now he's started to break."

"Super perverts?"

"You're not helping Koneko!" I said.

"Yes I am."

"I can't believe you stooped so low, Duncan. Oh God, please forgive-." Irina started to pray.

"God can't save you here!" I yelled, taking my sword and slashing at her. She was avoiding them, but it did still cut areas of her suit.

There was a huge earthquake-like effect just now. It knocked Irina and the others off their feet. I just stood there, unaffected. I'm guessing Kiba's anger at their swords is causing him to forget what I taught him during our handicap before that Rating Game. Xenovia was beating him, using Excalibur Destruction to decimate all the swords he used and the ground.

"Oh, Xenovia." Irina sighed, standing up and dusting herself off. "Why'd you go and destroy the ground?" She picked her sword back up, prepping herself to attack me. "Now, it's time I judged you, Duncan!"

"Yeah… No."

Block. Right slash. Block. Thrust towards the legs. Block then parry the attack. Strike closer to the hilt to keep her on the defensive. Scare her into making mistakes. She's not used to seeing someone having this much of an experience gap between her and them. Her being the one with less experience.

**[Explosion!]**

That knocked her back quite a bit. I'm not even gonna try boosting the sword. One boost would probably make a single slash the destructive equivalent of ten big bangs if it hit anything. It could already do that, but I'd actually have to make more of an effort to keep the power in check.

**[You know when you think stuff like that, I have to wonder. Was your Master really okay with what you did to me? With what you and I can do together, we're possibly the most powerful thing to ever exist.]**

'He laughed when he found out what I did. And nothing I do is outside of his plan. The only reason I could do it, is because he wanted me to.'

Irina was starting to get a little agitated. She obviously had some pride in her swordsmanship. But within five minutes, what looked like a regular high school student turned devil just countered every move that she knew.

However, I need to prove how much of an asset I'll be. So, my 'resistance' to holy damage needs to be seen. In other words…

Fuck it. Let the sword hit me.

I purposefully made a slight misstep in my stance that allowed the sword to slash my midsection. After that happened, Irina jumped back. I was hunched over, she believed she already won.

"I underestimated you. But even you slipped up. Now it's over." Irina confidently stated.

"… Is it though?" I asked, no longer hunched over.

There was a rip in the fabric and there was a cut in the flesh. But there was no lingering aura of holy damage. The wound simply looked like a regular cut from a sword. That can still be fatal to a human, but I'm not human and the only reason it cut me was because I willed my body to allow damage.

Irina was obviously scared, and the others who were watching were glad that I was on their side. They were already aware of an immunity to holy damage that I possessed… But a 'Devil' who's completely immune to holy damage, even from an Excalibur? That breaks a lot of what they were raised to believe.

"Well would you look at that?" I asked. Then I started slashing much more aggressively. Her only advantage no longer a factor, she was demoralized. And now, being on the defensive, she knew she was about to lose. Each of my slashes were supplemented by me firing the currently empty revolver built into the hilt, increasing its speed. After the sixth shot, I struck right above her hand on the hilt. The sword went flying.

Before it could hit the ground, my hand still covered by the Boosted Gear caught it. And then I propped the swords in a scissor stance at Irina's neck.

"Now, now it's over." I told her, before throwing Mimic into the air to catch it by the blade and return it.

She took it, still shocked at her loss, but she accepted it. She obviously didn't expect me to shrug off a cut from an Excalibur. I'm pretty sure Rias is gonna lecture me about the danger of allowing myself to get cut later. Even if I am immune.

On the other side of the clearing, Kiba was losing. He didn't look like it himself, but his movements were guided by rage. He wasn't trained to use rage to augment himself, so he was losing.

Conjuring up a great sword, he charged Xenovia. However, he was slower. Xenovia picked up on this and exploited it. Knocking his arm up, she bashed the hilt into his stomach. He vomited blood and fell to the ground. He could no longer fight.

"You know only how to use long swords." Xenovia told him. "You don't have the conditioning to use anything larger in combat. And as a result, you were much slower. It's a shame you didn't see that."

Kiba was just glaring at the sword. That's all he wanted. The destruction of all the Excaliburs.

"I assume we are free to leave now, Rias Gremory?" Xenovia asked, putting her robes back on.

"I acknowledge your win over Kiba. I'm just glad you didn't finish him off." Rias said. "Though you'll have to acknowledge that Duncan beat Irina."

"What?" Xenovia asked, shocked. She looked to see her partner, cuts all over her outfit and tired. "How is that possible? We both have holy swords."

"I've had an immunity to anything that normally damages Devils." I told her. "Irina just proved that I'm immune to even an Excalibur."

She stared for a few seconds, then composed herself and nodded. She saw the advantage in a strong devil immune to Excalibur helping them. It obviously concerned her, but she was hiding it.

Rias asked which Fallen Angel stole the Excaliburs. When Xenovia said Kokabiel, it seemed the two had a death wish. Especially since Freed was the one using the swords. But, they said they'd give their lives to keep those swords from the Fallen Ones. You have to admire that kind of conviction. It's hard to find.

The two left after that. I'd catch up with them later. I need to get Saji and Koneko to help me hunt down Freed and Valper Galilei. Normally, I wouldn't need the extra help. But I don't hang out with Koneko enough and I needed to see Saji's Sacred Gear.

Later…

"Kiba. You can't leave." Rias told the swordsman. After that, he wanted to go out and find those swords and destroy them. However, if he did so, he'd be labeled a stray by other Devils. "You are a knight of the House of Gremory."

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he left.

The others were very down. Kiba was a good friend to each of them. Him 'going rouge' seemed impossible. But, it wouldn't last.

I walked up to Rias and laid my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come back." I told her. "He'll remember his family." That did reassure her a little.

The next day…

After Kiba left, the others remained in a slightly depressed state. They knew that he'd come back, but that doesn't change what happened. All they could do was wait.

I told Irina and Xenovia that I would find them, not the other way around. So, it'd be fine if they investigated by themselves for now. I was keeping a look out for Saji. While he can be a bit of a dick, he isn't too bad. He can act civil. And I need to at least see his Sacred Gear to commit it to memory. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Asia found me.

"Duncan?" She asked. "Um, can you help me with something? Matsuda and Motohama have been trying to get me to go to karaoke with them. You said I couldn't talk to them. Could you get them to stop?"

"Do you want me to do it the nice way, or my way?"

"Um, yes?" She said, really confused. You'd think she'd know the difference by now, but no.

Then again, my way always changes. Keeps people on their toes. At least I think it does. Eh, whatever.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Saji. I need his help with something. I'll talk to you later."

Later…

I was waiting at this nice little outdoor restaurant. I had sent a message to Saji to meet me here, so I could get his help with destroying the Excalibur. Koneko followed me. She was currently on the other side of the bush behind me. Even if I hadn't watched the show, I still would've known she was there. Youkai aren't the only ones who know Senjutsu. And she doesn't use hers right now.

Saji finally arrived. He was confused as to why I called him here, but I explained everything. After said explanation, he was… Hesitant.

"A-are you serious?!" He asked, gaping. "You'd get us both killed! Sona would kill me if she found out!"

"Don't be-."

"No! Your master is strict but kind. Mine is strict, then stricter! I want no part in this!" He said before leaving… But he didn't get far.

Looking over the bush, I saw Koneko holding Saji's shirt to keep him in place. "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" She asked him.

After I explained the situation to Koneko, she asked why I'd help the church. Aside from being a 'Devil', I didn't seem that religious. But I told that they already agreed to my help and anyone else who joined me. And this was so that Kiba could have some peace of mind. It'd be worth it. Saji was still hesitant, but he conceded. Now we just had to find them.

Wasn't hard. Two girls in church robes asking for donations in the middle of the busiest area are pretty easy to spot.

We took them to a diner. They were both, considerably hungry. It was, uh, quite a sight. Watching them eat. Just, just yeah.

After they finished their seven course meal, they were wondering what just happened. Xenovia was ashamed. Irina prayed to God for forgiveness.

'Last time I pay for someone else's meal.'

"Lord, please have mercy on these kind Devils." Irina prayed. Saji and Koneko instantly felt pain at God's 'blessings'.

"You know, you don't have to pray every two minutes you're around us." I told her.

"So, you finally found some extra help?" Xenovia asked me.

"All that's left is Kiba. You have to understand, he really hates those swords. The fact he's the only survivor of the project left a lot of hate in him." I told her. "So he's the one person that needs this."

"You understand we've only truly agreed to one sword's destruction, right?"

"No offense, but I have a feeling they'd rather have the swords be destroyed rather than returned. Same as you." I responded. "But, Nightmare should be the one we aim for. Sentimental reasons, I'll admit."

Later…

"I see." Kiba said. "One would say it's rather sad an Excalibur user would allow the destruction of one."

"You're one to talk." Xenovia responded. "Didn't you leave Gremory's peerage? You understand we can consider you a stray and strike you down now."

"That's one way to look at it." He coldly said.

"The only way to look at it, is that a mad men got a hold of dangerous weapons." I interjected. "We're dealing with this, without killing each other. Besides, isn't the man responsible for the Holy Sword Project aligned with Kokabiel?"

"What?" Kiba angrily asked.

"Valper Galilei, the Archbishop of Annihilation." Irina confirmed. "After the project, he was excommunicated for his research. Too many live were lost. Now he works for the Fallen Angels."

"No doubt trying to continue his work." I said. "Three Excaliburs, with two more in the area? It's likely he wants to use them all now."

Kiba thought for a moment after that. Then made up his mind. "If that's the case, he needs to die. I'll help."

The two left and promised to pay back my hospitality. Kiba tried to get us to stay out of the whole ordeal. We said no. His explanation of why it's his duty alone didn't help his case. All it did was remind me why I want to help. Made Koneko more determined to get him to stay. And got Saji to want to help. He conceded, seeing that we cared too much to let this go.

Later…

"Sorry, Asia. Emergency summoning." I lied. "I gotta TCB. I'll be fine, so don't worry. Tell Rias I said hi and that I'll see her later." I told her, before leaving to find the others at the abandoned church in town.

I DID have a summoning, actually. But I had to cancel. I'd make it up to Azazel later. He'd understand. Given who he's gonna send to deal with Kokabiel, you know that he can understand the severity of a situation like this.

Saji found it strange for Devils to wear priest robes. Honestly, I could see his point. But right now, that's the least of our worries. And Kiba's remark about doing whatever it takes shut him up too.

"It'll be more efficient if we split up." Xenovia said.

"We'll take the East part of the town." I said. "I have Irina's number. If we find anything, we'll text the location."

"Oh! There is one more thing." Xenovia said, walking towards me. "You took care of us, Duncan Hyoudou. I feel it would only be fair to warn you. The White Dragon has awakened."

"I knew that already."

"Wait, what?" Irina asked. The others looked confused as well.

"Me and Ddraig sensed him a while ago."

"You regularly talk to your Dragon, Duncan?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, for a while now." I confirmed. "Him and, the other guy."

"Other guy?" Kiba asked, still mostly focused on the primary objective.

"(Sigh) I have split personality disorder. Just one other. His name is Issei."

"How is that a problem?" Kiba asked.

"You know how I've been acting a little more perverted, been staring at breasts a lot more? Yeah, that's his fault."

{I resent that… Even if it is true.}

"… I have a sudden urge to punch this Issei person." Koneko said.

{I… have no comment on that.}

**[You'll never avoid her anger, Issei. You should've learned that by now.]**

After the two church warriors left, I asked if we had any leads. Kiba had one. Where we fought Visor.

When reached the place, I could already feel the aura emitted from Rapidly. Freed was watching us, I could see him in the shadows. He was already prepped to strike. I nodded to Kiba, and we both gripped our swords.

"Yahoo!" We heard from above. Freed was already jumping toward us. I was his target. I blocked him though. "Clink!" He yelled at the blades connecting, then jumped back.

"Freed." I said. "Still insane, I see."

"I like to think I'm enthusiastic. I was hoping to kill some more priests, but instead I find a group of devils cosplaying. Now isn't that weird?!" He asked, before licking his sword's blade.

"Oh, just shut up."

**[Boost!]**

"Oh, four on one? It's hard being so popular!"

"Don't be mistaken." Kiba told him. "I'm your only opponent here." He said before jumping up to engage him.

"Oh, I've got this!" Freed said, blocking his attack. "You'll never be able to take me down! This is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes, Excalibur Rapidly!" He gloated. "But I like to call it the Super-Fast Sword!" He said, before he and Kiba began blitzing each other.

"We need to slow Freed down." I said. "I can give Kiba an advantage, but Freed just needs to lose his."

"I got this!" Saji said. "Line!" A black little gauntlet appeared on his wrist. Its mouth opened and shot a line at Freed's leg. "This is my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line!"

"Awesome!" I said, leaping up to join Kiba. "Hey Kiba! Need a boost?"

**[Boost!] X5 [Transfer!]**

"Thanks, Duncan." He said. "Now, Sword Birth!" He yelled, plunging his sword into the ground and summoning blades that surrounded Freed.

Freed was destroying as many as he could, but even that sword wasn't going to be fast enough. Kiba was determined to destroy that thing. At least, until someone broke his concentration.

"Sword Birth, huh?" An older voice commented from the building. Out walked a fat old man wearing church robes. "A Sacred Gear that exhibits invincible power based on the user." He looked up at Freed. "Freed, your use of Holy Swords still needs improvement."

"Oh, Old Man Valper!"

At that name, all of Kiba's hate instantly was directed to the Galilei. This was the man responsible for all the kids in the Holy Sword Project's deaths.

"How do I get out of this stupid lizard's tongue?" Freed asked.

"Put all of your elements into the blade."

When Freed did so, he was immensely excited at the prospect of now having a hyper-state Excalibur. He easily broke Saji's line. Then he charged at Kiba, ready to make the kill.

But he was blocked, by Excalibur Destruction.

Irina wasn't far behind. As soon as the battle started, Koneko texted Irina where we were, like we agreed.

"Freed Selzhan and Valper Galilei," Xenovia began. "In the name of God, I shall strike you down!"

"Don't bring up that revolting name in front of me, you bitch!" Freed yelled, jumping down to Valper when Kiba made to strike.

"Freed," The old man began. "You were to eliminate all the priests that snuck into the country. Yet there are two here that possess Holy Swords. You can't win. We need to leave."

"Rodger Dodger!" Freed said, pulling out a flash bang.

"You can't outrun a bullet, old man!" I yelled, aiming the pistol in _Bright Shadow's_ hilt at his leg. I fired it, for a warning at the least.

They still escaped, though Valper was bleeding now. Once they disappeared, the three swordsmen ran after them. I jumped down, ready to join them. But…

"I doubt we're going to get a chance to catch them." I said.

"Oh, and how right you are." We heard from behind us.

Turning back, we saw both Rias and Sona and their respective queens.

'Uh oh.'

Inside…

"We had agreed not to intervene." Rias told me.

"They had already agreed to my help the day before they came the OCR."

"They did, did they?"

"When I learned about Kiba's hate of Excalibur and that three were stolen, I thought it would be best to help get him some closure. Enough to get him back to normal." I said. "I got Saji and Koneko involved myself. And due to that, I'll take both their punishments."

Sona heard that before she began spanking Saji. She stopped her magically supplemented hand before it made contact. "Will you now?"

"This was all my idea. It'd only be fair."

"… You're lucky, Saji." She said. "Rias, if you would?"

"Duncan, hold out your bottom." Rias ordered me. I reluctantly did so.

"Ara ara, can I do this instead?" Akeno asked.

'Oh, dear God, no!'

"You know you can't, Akeno. This is my job." Rias said. 'Praise, Jesus!' "Three thousand spankings!"

If I was any less of a bad ass, I'd have cried at the word 'three'. But I didn't cry throughout the entire thing.

"You sure you're not a sadist like Akeno?" I asked Rias on the way back home. She just smiled.

"That's what you get for making me worried." She shrugged. "You're lucky Akeno didn't do it. It would've been electrified."

"Don't scare me even more." I pleaded as we reached the door.

Which opened revealing Asia wearing nothing but an apron.

"Hello, Duncan!" She said. "You must be tired after working so late."

My face was red, but not out of embarrassment. "Why are you wearing just an apron?" I quietly asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine said when a man comes home after work to see a girl in just an apron, they feel better."

"Kiryuu…" I growled.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" Asia and Rias asked.

"Asia, that girl told you something that only lovers do. She's had it in for me for a while now. She can instantly measure the size of a man's, tool, just by looking at them. Except me. When I filed complaints when she started trying to peek on me while I changed, she became vengeful. She just used you to annoy me."

"Oh." She realized, her face crimson.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this." Rias said to herself. "Thank you for the idea, Asia." She started calling out to mother to find an apron. It was very creepy that mom encouraged it.

"Well, that's… uh, going to break me." I said. "But before that happens, Asia, I just want to remind you. No matter what happens, you're a sister to me. I won't let people like Freed hurt you, ever."

She smiled. "Thank you, Duncan. It was weird at first, being a Devil. But you all have treated me so well. I could never ask for more. Thank you so much!" She said, about to hug.

"Hold on there, sis!" I said, stopping her. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that in your current wardrobe."

"Oh! You're right." She said, sheepishly. 'Dodged a bullet there.'

"Duncan." Rias said at the end of the hallway. She was wearing only apron now. "Is this good?"

"…"

"… Duncan?"

"… need… a… cold… shower…"

The next day…

'Brain: Malfunction.'

Last night, after seeing Rias in nothing but an apron, I was… yeah, I couldn't think. I still can't think properly. But when you see that kind of thing in person, then you're allowed to judge me. Not before.

"Hey Duncan."

I looked up to see Mat and Moto. Both were still heavily bruised after I gave them a beating for spreading rumors. The reasons I wasn't expelled were one: I bribed the staff. And two: Rias got Sona to pull some strings.

"You both learned your lesson?"

"YES!" They shouted.

"Good. Now, something you need?"

"Well, we were wondering, HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE BEAUTIES NAKED YET?!"

"… Yes, and they won't stop."

"HUH!?"

"Rias keeps sleeping naked with me without warning. And Akeno's been flirting with me non-stop. I can't get away from them. It's scary!"

The two were crying now, as were some guys that were listening in. "We hate you so much!" They cried. "You are worse than Kiba! The guys are gonna kill you! You know this, right?"

"Bring it."

Later…

Since I intervened in church affairs, we no longer had the luxury to stay out of the situation. Rias had us send out our familiars to find any sign of Kiba, Xenovia, or Irina. Only Rias' familiar found one.

We teleported to the outskirts of town. When we arrived, we found Irina on the ground. She alive, but hurt. Asia's Twilight Healing healed the wounds, but not hear lost stamina. She only woke enough to tell us Xenovia and Kiba got away and that someone was too strong before falling unconscious.

Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji appeared after that. They had the equipment to get her awake at her house. Tsubaki left with Irina.

"Is your butt okay, Duncan?" Saji asked.

"Let's not talk about that. It was degrading."

"Fair point, and thanks again." He said. "Do you guys know-?" He tried to ask, before Freed's presence affected them all.

"Well, lookie here!" He said, walking from behind the trees. "You actually took the bait! How are you all today?"

"Will you ever stop howling?" I asked.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked, looking at Asia. "Little Asia became a Devil. Isn't that a surprise?!" He asked, dancing with his sword.

"Don't even think about it." I said, readying my sword. Rias and Sona both prepared their magic as well.

"O-oh now! Wait a minute!" He said, holding up his hand. "There's someone that wants to talk to the red-haired one."

"Who?" She asked.

"My boss."

The sky turned purple. We looked up to see a Fallen Angel. He had blood-shot eyes, elf-like ears, ten wings, razor sharp teeth, and wore robes over a black suit.

Kokabiel.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rias Gremory." He said. "I am Kokabiel."

"Yes, a pleasure I'm sure, leader of the Grigoris."

"Heh, your hair is just as red as Sirzechs'. It's sickening."

"Why did you want to talk?"

"To tell you I'm starting with your stronghold, Kuoh Academy."

"Our school?!"

He smiled. "If it was destroyed, Sirzechs would have no choice but to come. Correct?"

Rias scowled at that. She didn't want to bother her brother. "If you did that, the three-way war would begin again." She said.

"That's what he wants." I said. "Stealing the Excaliburs, attacking us, if he destroyed Kuoh, that's his plan."

"Correct!" He confirmed. "I was so bored after it ended. Azazel and Shemhaza were too passive of the next war, too. And not only is Azazel passive about war, he's been collecting these 'Sacred Gears', and is completely immersed in his study of them."

"They're more versatile than Holy Swords." I said.

"True. Your Boosted Gear would be a powerful weapon. But, I'm not interested. Azazel might be, though. He has a habit of collecting strange things."

He went on about how the three factions were all hanging onto a very strained peace. If one side did anything, then the war would begin again. And he had the power to do so.

"You're a war maniac." Rias said.

"Maybe. But I'll be using you Devils this time." He said. "Lucifer's little sister, Rias Gremory. Leviathan's little sister, Sona Sitri. There is much power in that school of yours. The perfect place to start a war."

Freed laughed. "Isn't my boss' crazy state the best?! And I'm the one getting all the goodies!" He said, revealing all the stolen Excaliburs, including Mimic.

"Let's have a war, Sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel yelled, using magic to distract us while he teleported himself and Freed to the school.

They won't destroy just the academy. A Fallen angel of Kokabiel's class could easily level this whole town. I'm using enough of my power to shield the entire place, just in case.

As a beam of light emitted from Kuoh, I made a quick phone call while we left.

When we got there, Sona's entire peerage erected a barrier around the school. It would isolate everything below Kokabiel's full power, but only for as long as they could hold it.

"Thanks Sona, that helps a lot." Rias said.

"It's not too late to contact your brother, Rias." Sona reminded.

"I don't see you contacting your big sister."

"And I saw myself calling Sirzechs on the way here." I said.

"What?! Duncan, you didn't-!"

"I did. He's organizing his forces now and a message was sent to Michael and Azazel. Kokabiel has already failed. All three factions will negotiate after this, no matter the outcome."

She sighed. "I just can't win this against you, can I?" She smiled. "When will they be here?"

"35 minutes. Let's see if we can beat him before that."

In the school…

"Duncan, I want you to try mostly support in this fight." Rias told me.

"Not really my thing, master. If anything, I'd be the first to strike Kokabiel. But, I'll try."

"That's all I need. But if you can, take down Freed or Kokabiel."

The others would provide me cover, not that it was necessary. But for the most part, we were on offense. Those Excalibur were not coming out of this in one piece.

We walked outside to see the light in the sky was due to this glyph on the ground. The four stolen Excaliburs were floating above it. They were about to be fused together. Galilei, despite the bullet wound, was completely focused on fusing the swords back into one.

"That sounds like something he would do." Kokabiel's voice said.

We looked up to our right to see him nonchalantly sitting on a floating pedestal.

"Kokabiel!" Rias yelled.

"Is Sirzechs coming, or Serafall?" He asked.

"You'll have to settle for us." She said.

In response, he conjured up a spear. Me and Akeno both stood in front of Rias to defend her, but she wasn't his target. In a show of force, he threw it at the gym. A few seconds afterwards, it exploded.

"… I liked playing dodge ball in there." I muttered angrily.

"How disappointing." He said. "Well, this might be entertaining."

"Asshole."

**[This guy's kinda full of himself, eh partner?]**

{I can't believe I was gonna be scared of him. He's a crazy elf with wings.}

'Yeah. And the only reason you managed to hit him is because Rias said if you beat him, you could suck her boobs.'

{Oh, that's it. I was just screwing around before. Now, you're definitely getting a harem. If it's the last thing I do, it will be making you squirm.}

'You bastard!'

**[… Why do I talk to these to these guys?]**

He continued his whole 'evil mastermind' shtick. "Since you all came this far, I might as well let you play with my pet." He said. Pointing to the ground, a massive amount of magic blew a hole in the earth. Flames burst from it, and then a creature. A giant dog with three heads with fire coming out their gaping maws.

"… I hate three-headed dogs."

"Duncan!" Rias yelled. Charge up your Sacred Gear. We'll handle Cerberus."

"Here. Let me help." I said, bringing two fingers to my mouth. "(Whistle.) Here, boy!"

At that, Kuekuatsheu jumped appeared out of nowhere. He was already attacking the beast. Using his claws and tail to rend its flesh. It would come down relatively quickly. But, my familiar liked to play with his prey. He'd disappear when he was finished. He was a dog that liked to train himself. And after a fight with a Cerberus, he'd just run home. Thinking of new ways to eviscerate one after this, just to improve before an actual battle.

The main problem, was that there was more than one Cerberus. I was a little confused when I first saw that. I was under the impression it was only one creature, not a species. No matter. There was more than one, and they were all helping Kokabiel.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were all fighting valiantly. Koneko was jumping on each head to cripple their focus and divert their attention. When she did that, the two magic users would overpower the two watchdogs. I loaded Bright Shadow earlier, so right now I was taking shots at their eyes. I managed to blind at least five eyes, not all on the same dog.

Asia screamed behind me. Another Cerberus, and it was about to blast her with fire. I stopped firing at the ones the others were fight and grabbed Asia. Then jumped out of the way of its breath. I set Asia down near a tree.

"I got this." I told her, then ran towards it.

I took a few slashes at the beast. Blitzing it would only confuse it before it go for Asia again. Before I could make a killing blow, the creature was cut in half then disintegrated. I looked up to see Xenovia, still in mid-air after killing it.

"Thought you could use some assistance."

"… That was my kill." I pouted.

She went to aid the others. Her Excalibur dealt massive amounts of damage to unholy beings. And the Hades Guard Dog was definitely unholy.

Oh, right! I was supposed to boost them. I almost forgot.

**[Boost!] X10**

"Rias! Akeno!" I yelled. "It's ready!"

The two flew down to me. After they received their boosts, they cried out in… ecstasy? Oh, fuck you, Issei. Then they both used their respective magic against one Cerberus. Meanwhile Koneko lifted and smashed another into the ground. Asia screamed as another started charging her. Before it could reach her, large swords burst from the ground into it, lifting into the air before it disintegrated. Kiba revealed himself in front of her. Finally, both Rias and Akeno combined their power to obliterate their Cerberus.

"Not too bad." Kokabiel said.

At that remark, Rias diverted her attention back to the Fallen One. She put as much boosted power as possible into her blast and threw it at him. Smiling just before it came, it instantly dissolved when he saw it was much more intense than he predicted. He stood up to catch the Power of Destruction, struggling to keep it from blowing, then sloppily threw it at the field. He was panting, slightly exhausted at the amount of power in that blast.

"I see. The power of the Red Dragon is more than I remembered. You almost got me there. This is entertaining." He said, smiling at the end after composing himself.

"It's complete!" Valper cheered.

We looked to see the glyph finishing its purpose. The four Excaliburs combined into a new one. It was gold, possessed a somewhat impressive great sword blade, and an overly detailed hilt.

"With this, my dream is finally complete." He said.

"This was our deal." Kokabiel told us. "I get the destructive power of the combined swords, he finishes his research. That was the trade off."

"You might as well run now." Valper told us. "In less than 20 minutes, this town will cease to exist."

"You'll have to beat me if you want to stop it." Kokabiel said, standing and revealing his wings. The pedestal disappeared. "What will you do now, Rias Gremory?!"

"That should be obvious!" She yelled, throwing a large blast of magic at him. As did Akeno. But they were no longer boosted. He caught both of their blasts and combined them. He then threw it at Rias.

Akeno went to block the attack. She succeeded in taking the brunt of it, but was overwhelmed. The blast burnt a little bit of both their clothing, though Akeno was the only one whose boob was showing. She was falling too. But before she hit the ground, I rushed to catch her.

"Ugh... Duncan?" She asked, still very much conscious but exhausted.

"That's my name."

"I'm sorry-." She tried to apologize, blushing.

"Not your fault." I interrupted. "It's his. Now he pays." I said, running towards Kokabiel.

"Suck on this, bee-yotch!" I yelled.

**[Boost!] X12 [Dragon Shot!]**

He was surprised at that. Before he could try and catch it, it already knocked him unconscious. He was out of the picture, for now at least.

Kiba was walking toward Valper. His thirst for vengeance the only thing on his mind.

"Valper Galilei..." He growled. "I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. Of those you murdered."

"Hm?"

"I survived by becoming a Devil." Kiba told him. "I will not die. Not until I avenge the ones you killed!" He yelled, charging at him. Before made contact, a barrier erected itself around the old man. Kiba was forced back, his own momentum damaging himself. 'Must be leftover magic from Kokabiel.'

"Freed?" Valper called out.

"Yes?!" Said lunatic asked, revealing himself.

"It's time."

"Yes! Finally!" He said, walking toward the sword. "This cute little Excalibur, with all these wonderful specs!" He said, picking the sword up. "Now... who should I kill first?"

"I heard one of the subjects escaped." Valper said, walking toward the downed Kiba. He started chuckling. "But for him to become a Devil? Regardless, I'm truly grateful. Thanks to you and the others, I was able to complete the project."

"What?"

"None of you possessed enough of the gene to wield holy swords. With that in mind, I concluded that all I needed to do- was remove the gene from you all!" Kiba gasped at that. The cruelty displayed by this man was incomprehensible to him. He experimented on and murdered children. And for what? So that older guys could use ancient swords? It's beyond evil. "And we were able to crystalize the genes." He said, pulling out a small blue gem. "Though, this is the last of the ones made by the original subjects!"

Freed laughed. "All the others aside from me couldn't handle all those genes and died!" He said, lunging to strike me and Koneko, which we both dodged. "I guess you could say I'm super-duper special, huh?!"

"Those hypocrites!" Valper ranted. "They excommunicate me as a pagan, then use my research anyway! Then again, we are talking about Michael. Even if he uses my research, I doubt he kills anyone to get their genes."

"There was-ugh! No need, to kill us either!" Kiba got out, struggling to stand. "Why?"

"You were all nothing more than materials used in an experiment. Once we finished, there was no point for any of you to live."

"We thought it was for God... Used that to bore through it all..." Kiba said, his voice trembling. "But we... We were just... Material to be disposed?" He said, tears welling in his eyes.

Valper threw the gem at Kiba's feet. "If you want it so bad, take it. We can easily mass-produce higher-quality ones now."

Kiba picked the crystal up and held it close to his chest. The memories of the others crying out for him to save himself flashing through his mind.

'This man is wrong. Just evil.'

"Valper Galilei..." Kiba said, standing up. "How many have you killed, just to satisfy your twisted definition of science?" He was oblivious to the crystal glowing in his hands. Figures were staring to form around him.

All the power in the area, and Kiba's trembling heart. It drew out the souls trapped in the gem. The souls of those who died in the Holy Sword Project.

"I kept thinking... if it was okay that I was the only one that lived." Kiba said. "There were kids who had more dreams than I did... Kids who wanted to live more than I did... I kept wondering, if it was right that I was the one that got to live peacefully!" He finally looked up to see the spirits surrounding him, smiling at him. They turned into light and began swirling around him.

_"It's okay..."_

_"If we all gather together..."_

_"Take us in..."_

_"It's not scary, even if God isn't watching us..."_

_"Our hearts will always be..."_

"... One." Kiba finished, smiling as the spirits entered him.

The whole sight was heartwarming. The others were crying at the beauty of what happened. Me? I was just reminded of why I have hope in Humanity. It's good to be reminded every now and again.

**[I told myself, I wouldn't cry... I was wrong! So wrong!]**

{Me too!}

Kiba stared down Valper. "My comrades didn't want me to seek vengeance. That's never what they wanted." He began walking toward him. "But I saw it as my duty to stop the evil that we faced," He stopped. "So no one else would go through what we did." He finished, conjuring up his sword.

Valper stumbled back. "Freed!"

"Coming!" The exorcist jumped in front of the old man to defend him.

"Hmph! You fool." Valper said, composing himself. "I think it's time you were finally disposed of."

"Kiba!" I called out, gaining his attention. "Those two are nothing to you. All they are, are an old man stuck in his twisted ways and a guy who kills everything he sees to make himself feel good. You're better than them, you have family. Now, kick their asses."

The others gave their own words of encouragement. Each one making him feel even more confident. He would finally find his piece of mind.

"Ugh! What's with all this lovey-dovey shit?" Freed scoffed. "Just listening to it makes my skin crawl... I'll have to cut you into a lot of pieces to feel better!" He said, readying his sword.

Kiba stared at him for a moment. "... I will become a sword." He said, closing his eyes and raising his sword into the sky. White and black energy circled it. "Our wishes will finally be fulfilled. I will become a sword for my master and comrades. Sword Birth!" He yelled. The sword changed into a new one. It was sleeked. The blade was white on one side and black on the other. His Balance Breaker. "Sword of Betrayer! A sword with both holy and demonic power!"

"A holy devil sword?!" Valper said, disbelieving. "Impossible! Two opposing elements can't mix together like that! It shouldn't be possible!"

I and Xenovia walked alongside Kiba. "Knight and Pawn of Rias Gremory, are we still on the same side?" She asked him.

"I'd like to think that."

"Same here." I said.

"Then let us destroy that sword."

"Are you truly okay with that?" He asked.

"At this point, that's not an Excalibur. It is a strange sword, born of evil."

"You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth in this situation anyway." I added.

Xenovia sheathed Destruction into the ground. Then she lifted her arm to the side. "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary! Please hear my prayers!" She prayed. A light shined at her side. A gold hilt attached to a large blue great sword with bold etching wrapped in chains came forth. "In the name of the Saint living in this blade, I set you free!" She finished, grabbing the hilt. The chains disappeared. "Holy Sword Durandal!"

Durandal. A holy sword that was on par with the original Excalibur. It could cut anything in this world.

"Impossible!" Valper cried. "My research didn't go into wielding Durandal!"

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals." She smirked.

"A true Holy Sword User?!"

"That guy cuts whatever he sees." She said, pointing the blade at Freed. "He doesn't understand true swordsmanship."

"We'll see about that!" Freed yelled. He used Mimic's ability to make tentacle-like blades strike at Xenovia. All of which she cut. "Super-dramatic plot twist!" He yelled out, surprised.

"That broken sword is nothing against Durandal!" Xenovia said, lunging at Freed.

"You bitch!" He yelled, dodging her.

"That sword," Kiba cried, attacking Freed. The two blitzed each other a couple times. I joined in, after loading new bullets into my hilt. Freed could not keep up. Soon, Kiba broke the sword. "Won't be enough to stop me!"

"It broke!?" Freed screamed. After Freed jumped back, I lunged. Then plunged _Bright Shadow_ into his gut.

"It's just been revoked." I badass-fully said, then pulled the trigger.

The top half of Freed exploded. I loaded flak rounds into the pistol a few moments ago. He wouldn't be a problem anymore. And thankfully, the shot was so strong all the gore was launched straight forward. So none of it got on me. I threw my sword in the air, caught it, then flicked the blood off the blade before sheathing it.

**[... Lethal Weapon? Really?]**

"We did it." Kiba said, speaking to the souls inside himself. "We overcame Excalibur, together!"

"This is impossible!" Valper said. "Holy and Demonic energy can't mix... Unless... Yes! If there was-!"

"Valper Galilei." Kiba said, standing in front of him. "You will never harm anyone else, ever again!" He said, before thrusting his sword into Valper. Vengeance wouldn't solve much... But, Valper won't hurt anyone now, Kiba was at peace, and he killed Valper cleanly. I'll take what I can get from this.

"Valper." Kokabiel said, now conscious and floating. "You really were a smart man. You figured it out."

"Kokabiel. What are you planning to do now?" Rias asked.

"It matters little if those two help me or not." He said. "But now, even this bores me. You." He pointed at me. "Raise you Red Dragon power again to boost someone."

"You're giving us a chance?" Rias asked. "You're pretty confident."

"Coming from the ones who think they can beat me." He retorted.

Rias motioned to take my hand. But before it made contact, I was already walking towards him. With each calculated step, I boosted.

"Oh?" He said.

The others were hesitant that I was the only one walking towards Kokabiel. But, none of them were stopping me. The Fallen Angel himself was just grinning. He did not see this as false bravado. he knew I was powerful. I knocked him unconscious in one blast.

**[Shouldn't we, you know, let the others have a crack at him?]**

{Yeah, this fight is supposed to last a while. And think of it. You love pulling things off at the last second.}

**[Sirzechs forces will be here in like, 19 minutes. And Albion needs to show up. I want to see if he's anymore powerful than he's supposed to be.]**

'You know he won't be.'

**[I'm just saying.]**

'... Fine. But let me have some fun first.'

**[Boost!] [Explosion!]**

"Yes!" Kokabiel laughed. "This is the feared power of the Red Dragon Emperor! It rivals even Sirzechs!"

"Shut up already." I said.

**[Dragon Shot!]**

The force of the blast burnt the robes covering his suit. Rias and Akeno added their own blasts afterwards, but he had an easier time defending himself against them.

Akeno sent a rather impressive amount of lightning at Kokabiel. However, he blocked it using his wings.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you who possesses the power of Baraquiel?" He asked, amused.

"Don't you dare lump me in with that thing!" Akeno yelled, showing true rage for the first time.

"That's the name of one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said. "He's known to use thunder and lightning, but..." She trailed off.

When Akeno finally finished blasting him, she continuously panted. Kokabiel just laughed.

"What an amusing house you have, Rias Gremory!" He said. "The Red Dragon Emperor, a ruined Holy Sword Project subject, and Baraquiel's daughter!"

Everyone who wasn't aware was shocked. It wasn't common knowledge, even among Rias' own peerage, that Akeno was the daughter of a Fallen Angel.

"Rias Gremory, like your brother you seem to like inferior products." He taunted.

"You will not insult my servants and our king." Rias said. "And no one ever insults my servants and lives!" She yelled.

He crashed into the ground and hid his wings. "Then try and destroy me Crimson Princess of Ruin!" He challenged. "You face the enemy of all Devils now. If you don't defeat me now, you'll never get another chance!"

"Hey! Elf with a drug problem!" I yelled. "Keep insulting Rias and Akeno, and you will end up crippled from the neck down!" Said girls were shocked, yet flattered, at the threat I gave him.

"You fool. Are you that stupid?" He asked, creating two swords of light.

"I'm fine with being stupid. We usually end up as the wild card." I said, charging at him with my sword.

**[Boost!]**

Kiba and Xenovia nodded to each other and ran to join me. They were the ones to make the first attack. Koneko joined as well. Xenovia took one side. Kiba, the other. But Kokabiel blocked them both, and used his wings to stop Koneko from hitting him from behind. They were all knocked back, Asia ran to heal Koneko. The three of us still stood. Kokabiel used his sword to blast at us, but we all deflected it into the sky, keeping everyone behind us safe.

Kiba and Xenovia were slightly tired after that. "Still going?" Kokabiel asked. "Then come on!"

Kiba took the challenge. He used sword birth to create multiple holy devil swords to strike him. When the Fallen One destroyed them, Kiba rushed him. Creating a new sword after the first was blocked, Then a third in his mouth to cut his face. Kokabiel blasted at him in retaliation when Kiba was downed. But Xenovia blocked the attack, protecting him.

"You fight hard for someone who lost their master." Kokabiel taunted.

'Oh. Right. That.'

"What do you mean 'lost my master'?" She asked.

He just started laughing hysterically. The others didn't know what that meant either. He face-palmed. "That's right! I'm trying to start a war, so there's no point hiding it anymore!" He looked at us all. "During the war, the Devil Kings weren't the only ones who died, because so did God!"

That shut the others up. Asia and Xenovia were the ones most affected by that. The others were just as shocked. They couldn't believe it.

Due to the high casualty on all sides, each faction had to rely on humans to survive. However, if knowledge that God no longer existed were to surface, there'd be no reason for them to support any of them. So this knowledge was sealed so God-fearing humans would continue to exist.

"Lies... All lies!" Xenovia said, on her knees.

"Not like I care for such things." Kokabiel said. "What I can't take, is that after all your leaders died, it was decided continuing the war was pointless! No! I cannot accept that! You expect me to calm down after raising my fist?! If we continued fighting, we would've won!" He screeched. "And Azazel! That bastard declared there would not be another war! WHAT THE FUCK!?

"But, if God is dead..." Asia began. "Then how do we still receive his blessings?"

"Heh, Michael does a good enough job. The system is held up just enough so that prayers and exorcisms are still effective enough, even if not many worship God anymore." Once he said that, Asia fainted into Koneko's arms.

"Without the balance God brought between 'good' and 'evil', it's no wonder something like a Holy Devil Sword could be made. But now, I'll continue the war. Even if I have to take your heads to do so!"

"Shut up already!" The others looked to me when I yelled that. "You villain types. Always with your 'I will succeed' monologues. It doesn't matter whatever your reasons are, or whatever you do to achieve them, you fail! And this will be no different! So what if God's dead? So what?! You will not get in our way! In my way! I'll defeat you! And then, I will become the Harem King!" The others were staring at me, shocked or just gaping. "And you will never stop me from that!"

"... Duncan finally broke." Koneko said.

'Goddamit, Issei!' I thought, face-palming.

"Harem King?" Kokabiel laughed. "That's what the Red Dragon Emperor desires? Then why not join me? You could become the Harem King in no time. Beautiful women falling at your feet wherever you go... And you get to take whichever ones you desire."

I stared at him for a few moments. Then I pointed to the girls behind me. "Pretty sure nothing you could offer me can compete with them." I said, making them smirk. "Now, I kinda need to kick your ass. So... yeah..." I drawled before charging at him. He blasted a large spear at me, but I upper-cut it into nothingness. No matter how much time passes, _Bright Shadow_ will remain in a condition to completely decimate its enemies. Or just humiliate them. Like I did with Irina, I fired the built-in pistol to give each slash extra speed. Kokabiel didn't block any of them without taking damage.

He blocks to the left, I slash to the right. He strikes towards my head, I dodge and kick him in the groin. He doesn't get it. I've already won! He just needs to realize that.

"For a lowly servant to hit me... Just so that he can continue on to get a harem?" Kokabiel said. "What are you?!"

"I'm Duncan!" I told him. "I'm Rias Gremory's pawn and the future harem King!" 'Dammit!' "And Imma kick yo ass!"

"I know he told us about the whole perverted split personality..." Kiba said, laughing.

"... But he couldn't prepare us for how bad it was." Koneko finished.

"That's Duncan for you." Akeno said. She looked at Rias. "Sorry, Rias. But, I..." She trailed off.

"Duncan's right!" Rias said, diverting her focus to the battle. "We can still win this!"

"Oh ho ho, this is interesting! You're interesting, boy!" Kokabiel laughed.

"Heheheh, Is it that interesting?" A voice came from above.

We all looked up. The barrier surrounding the school shattered. A bright blue light slowly floated downward.

"It's him." I said.

**[Yep.]**

{Mmhm.}

The light dissipated, revealing a man in white armor with bright blue wings. The armor was in the motif of a dragon.

"The Vanishing Dragon!?" Kokabiel said. "Are you here because of the Red one, White Dragon? Get out of my way-!"

The newcomer paid no attention to him. He disappeared, then reappeared already striking Kokabiel in the back. We could hear ribs crack.

"Your wings are like a crows." The Vanishing Dragon drawled. "Azazel's are dimmer, more like everlasting darkness."

"You bastard..." Kokabiel growled. "Why are you doing here!?"

"A being as low as you has no need for wings, does he?" He said, still ignoring Kokabiel.

That set the rogue Fallen Angel off. He flew into the air, in front of the White One. He conjured up the largest spear of light he could. But the Vanishing Dragon just lifted his arm up in response.

**(Divide!)**

The spear started to lose its size at that. "What?!" Kokabiel screamed.

"My name is Albion." He introduced. "One of the powers of my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, is to half the power of whatever it touches every ten seconds and use it to sustain me instead."

Boosted Gear doubles it's host's power every ten seconds and could transfer the built-up power to others. But Divine Dividing is the opposite. The Heavenly Dragon sealed inside it was the opposing existence to Ddraig. His complete opposite in every way.

"If you don't hurry now, even a human could defeat you." He said. "But I'm bored now. I had hoped you'd entertain me a little longer." He said, before slamming into Kokabiel. "You've gotten out of hand. Azazel asked me to take you back to him, even if it took all of my power." He told the rogue. He then launched them both into the air before slamming into the ground.

"AZAZEL!" Kokabiel screamed, before impacting into the earth. Which created a large crater. The glyph Kokabiel created earlier dissipated. And now 'Albion' was hoisting the Fallen One onto his shoulder. He was getting ready to leave.

**"[Are you just gonna ignore me, White Guy?]"**

The man stopped before he could leave. He turned to face me.

"The Gear... It, talked?" Rias said.

**"(Ddraig... You still live?)"**

**"[Surprised? It's supposed to be our fates to always find each other. And this is how we meet, eh?]"**

**"(It's fine. You're right. We are supposed to fight. But, not today. Though I sense no hostility from you, Ddraig. Why is that?)"**

**"[I don't see much point to it anymore. Don't get me wrong. I'll still kick your ass. But, I don't really care to as much as I used to. That's it. You're still a dick, though.]"**

**"(Hm. You've gone native, Ddraig. Speaking in more modern terms. Ah well. We'll meet again, Red Dragon.)"**

**"[Indeed. But should we fight again Albion, know this; I, will reign _supreme_.]"**

"You gonna say anything to me?" I asked my newly discovered rival.

"... We won't fight today. But get stronger for when we do." He said, then teleported away.

Sona and her peerage arrived. They wanted to see what happened. None of them expected to see the Vanishing Dragon intervene in the battle. But they were thankful that at least the town was saved. I was the only one who knew it would happen. And next time, when we truly fight... Then...

I _will_ reign supreme...

Sona was already giving directions to fix up the school before the next day. Devil magic could really fix up a place. With little to no effort. You gotta admit, that's handy... Unless you could just, you know, change reality so that nothing was damaged. Like I could. Go figure.

Kiba was staring at his new sword, contemplating. "Is it over?" He asked himself. "... No. Not until the others who picked up where he left off are stopped. My fight is far from finished."

"Oh, will you lighten up already?" I asked, walking over and slapping a hand on his shoulder. "You totally broke a fuse Excalibur! You gotta cut yourself some slack. And look at that thing!" I pointed to the word. "Balance Breaker! You even saw all your friends again. You need to cheer up after all that."

"... Heh. Yeah. You're right. I should."

"Kiba?" Asia asked. "Are you coming back now?"

Kiba assured her that he was and that he didn't need healing. Everything was settled now. Well...

Almost everything.

"Kiba." Rias said, walking over while Akeno followed.

"President!"

"I'm glad you came back. And that you got your Balance Breaker. As your master, I'm so proud." She said, smiling.

Kiba kneeled down before her, trembling. "Rias. I betrayed the club, and above all, I betrayed you. The one who saved my life. There's, no way I can make up for that."

"But you came back. That's enough for us." He looked up at that. "We all missed you. We just wanted you yo come home. Remember that."

He stared back down at the ground, steeling his resolve. "Rias, I vow that I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and your companions as a Knight of the House of Gremory, until the day I die."

She paid that no mind. She walked toward him. Then kneeled down to hug him. I almost growled jealously, but I knew she didn't feel that way for Kiba. Nor did he feel that way for Rias. No need to worry. "Thank you, Kiba." Rias said.

"Don't take too long in that position, Kiba." I said. "That's sill where I sleep." I jested.

"Now then, Yuuto."

'Oh, here it comes.'

"Yes?" He turned to see Rias with a magic circle in her hand.

"This is your punishment for moving on your own." She said with a smile. "One thousand spankings."

"W-what?!"

"HAHAHA! You're on your own, brother!" I said, taking a screenshot of his utterly terrified face. That was all I needed. I pocketed my phone, then walked over to Xenovia, who stood by the broken Excalibur. "So, they going back to the church?"

"Yes. That was my mission."

"At least it won't trouble anyone for a long time." I said, walking over to Destruction. I pulled it out of the ground before walking back to her. However, I scratched off a small sliver from the handle without anyone noticing. Just as I had taken a tiny shard of the fused sword earlier without anyone seeing. "Think you might want to take this too. If you need anything again, you know where to find us." I told her, before walking back seeing Kiba getting spanked.

Xenovia just stared at Duncan's retreating form. She looked at the swords for a moment. Then she looked at the ORC, her mind no longer as clear as it once was. Everything was different now.

The next day...

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor."

Xenovia was here. In the club. Something was going on in the back of my mind. But right now, I couldn't for the life of me remember it.

I hope it's not too important.

"So you joined our little group?"

"Meet our new Knight of the House of Gremory, Xenovia." Rias told everyone.

"Please get along with her." Akeno told us.

"Now this is weird." I said. Xenovia revealed her wings to show this was no joke before hiding them again.

"You turned into a Devil?!" Asia asked.

"I'll admit," Kiba started. "I didn't expect to hear it earlier."

"After learning that God is dead, I didn't know what to do." Xenovia told us. "So, I begged her to give me a purpose."

"It's true." Rias confirmed. "And having the Durandal user on our side will be a big help. With you, Kiba, and her, all of our sides are covered."

"With me being the first one to get hit, of course." I joked.

"I transferred here as a second-year just today." Xenovia said, just appearing right next to me.

"Ah! Don't do that!"

"Let's work together now, Duncan!" She said.

"... How the hell did you make that voice with a straight face?"

"I was trying to copy Irina." She said, looking to the side, talking to herself. "I guess it didn't work."

Uh, what did I forget again? I, uh, I'd really like to remember what supposed to happen with her. Please!?

"Is, uh, there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Without God, my old life has no meaning. But, was it right to go right to my former enemies?" She asked herself. "Was my decision okay?" She continued, her face in her hand. She then put both hands together. "Please tell me, O Lord!" She prayed, before taking damage for doing so.

"... Deja vu, anyone?" Koneko asked.

"Yep." I said. "And Irina?" I asked Xenovia. She stood up, and looked out into the window.

"Se returned to headquarters. Her faith is deeper than mine. If I told her what I know, there's no telling how she'll react. It would break her." She told us. "I'm a person that learned dangerous knowledge. Even if I am the Durandal user, that doesn't change that I'm dangerous to the church. So now I'm a heretic. It's for the best."

"So, you became a Devil?" Asia asked her.

"I must apologize, Asia Argento." Xenovia said, walking toward her. "If there is no God, then everything I believed in that caused me to act as I did to you was wrong." She bowed. "I'm sorry. You may hit me, if it will make you feel better."

"Why?"

"I'm a Holy Sword user that was once respected. And now I'm a Devil. The way they all looked at me... And I made you feel the same."

"Xenovia," Asia said, causing the girl to look up. "I'm satisfied with this life. I have friends. A family. People that are dear to me. All after I became a Devil. I am happy now!" She said.

Xenovia looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "In that case, do you think you could show me around school sometime?"

"Yes."

She looked to Kiba. "And I'd like to test Durandal against the Holy Devil Sword in the future."

"Of course." Kiba told her.

Well now. This is a pretty happy ending.

**[Yeah. And no rich asshole's bird is watching us this time.]**

{Yeah. That was kinda cliché on our world's part. It's kinda embarrassing.}

'It is what it is. Can't cry over it now.'

**[At least I'll get to actually stretch out my legs soon... Figuratively speaking.]**

'Well, let's just enjoy the free time before that happens. We'll get there soon enough.'

**Okay people. I'm sorry this took so long. But I do have school that I NEED to focus on more. But I managed to get this up. I originally planned to make this a few chapters, but then as I was writing, I was taking so long... So I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. So, I'm content with that. I'm in a pretty good mood actually! A lot of you are reading my fics! Peter Parker's gonna be Spider-Man again soon, kicking that body-snatching bastard out! And, AND, a couple people have messaged me! There might be some new Multiversers coming out with their own stories soon. That doesn't mean you HAVE to message me. Self-inserts are a free thing. When it comes to Multiversers, I just want to know if anyone's doing it. So I can keep track of them and see how they do. You all could think of some cool things if you tried it out. And if you feel up for it, make as many self-inserts at a single time like I've been doing! It can be fun. Hard, but fun. Now, I'm going to continue on until the end of season 2. Then, I'll focus on getting Multiverse Effect some headway and starting Verser Age: Origins. But I'll still write this, just not as frequently as I've been doing. I just need to try and spread out my focus on these fics, and school. But, I love you guys (in a manly way) for all the support I've been getting. If anyone has anything they want to add, suggest, and what not about any of my fics, just PM me or leave comments in the respective story. I'm VindictiveDunc and I'll see you in the next chapter of MULTI! VERSE! DEVIL!**


	10. Pool and School Great Combo

Chapter 10: Pool and School… Great Combo

**Exciting, isn't it? I keep on just, teasing you guys with what in turned Boosted Gear into. And I know, KNOW, that the suspense is annoying you. Well… you're still gonna have to wait. "The Fall of the Red Dragon Emperor" is two chapters from now. So you won't have to wait long. Besides, you all know that no matter what, Vali's gonna get an ass-whooping. It's inevitable with how powerful I set myself up as in all my fics. By the way, how do you guys think I did last chapter in terms of describing how I fight? Was it good? Bad? Too much or too little detail? I need to know these things! Now, on with more awkward situations with girls!**

**A/N / WARNING: I'm trying to test out whether or not I can write more, erotic, scenes in this chapter. Depending on all of your response, I'll get ready to start that One-Shot collection in, no more than two weeks from this update. If it doesn't receive well, than, the whole idea will either be scraped or kept up in the air.**

This battlefield… This is something, I have always been a master of. Before and after I became Multiverser King. And this man, dares to make me doubt myself?! No! Never! I refuse!

This will not stand!

The sound of fists colliding with muscle was loud in the room. Punch! Kick! Uppercut! Block! Almost! ALMOST!

"YES!" I yelled, throwing the controller into the air in victory. "I still got it!"

"Hmm, seems I still need to practice more." My client said.

Ever since I took him to an arcade, he's been collecting so many different game consoles. All this hardware. It was… So beautiful… There's, just no words… This man, is an idol. A genius! He must be given the utmost respect for this amazing collection of video games!

And no one should question that! So say I!

"It's been a while since you've come by." He said.

"Sorry, man." I apologized. "A friend of mine needed to put some ghosts to rest and there was this one idiot causing a lot of trouble. Though, despite how, AWESOME, all this is, how'd you get it so fast?"

"I can't stop once I start collecting something. It's just how I am." He said. "People often say I'm a pretty extreme collector." He smirked.

"That's how Kokabiel described you." I said, figuring out which character to select for the next round.

"Heheheh. I see you figured it out." Azazel said.

"I figured it out a while ago." I told him. "My arms been acting up a lot because I started hanging out with someone of extreme power. You are the only new person I met at the time. Since you don't feel too holy or too Demonic, I knew you were a Fallen Angel. The collection after Kokabiel's description of you just tied it all together."

"Quite the mind you got there."

"I wasn't always too smart or so perceptive. But hey, 'pay attention to the world around you'."

"You're taking this all quite well."

"If you had any real hostile intent, you'd have acted on it a while ago. And I'm aware you're all for more peaceful interactions. So, I know you're not gonna hurt me or anything like that."

"Hmm… You're right. I'm not." He confirmed. "Besides, Kokabiel was a dangerous enemy. You're very lucky that the Vanishing Dragon listened to me this time and dealt with him."

"Yeah. His gear's kind of an asshole though."

"That's true, but he's mastered it. You still need to learn the full potential of your Boosted gear. Otherwise, you'll never defeat him."

'Already knew, already did, and I will.' "Maybe. Now… Another round?"

"You're on." Azazel grinned, picking his character.

The next day…

"Are you kidding me?!" Rias asked, rhetorically. "The Governor-General of the Fallen Angels was in my territory this whole time?! And he's been spying on _my Duncan_?!" Oh, boy. "This is unacceptable!"

"Master, I'm fine." I said. "Azazel isn't known for indiscriminately killing Devils, even if other Fallen Angels are. He's not gonna hurt me." I told her, trying to calm her.

I was failing.

"Rias?" Koneko asked. "Is it true the summit between the leaders is going to be held in this town?"

"Yes." Rias sighed. "I was informed earlier this morning. After Duncan contacted my brother, he did contact the other leaders. The summit really is happening."

"So Kokabiel still affected what happened between the three factions?" Xenovia asked.

"There was no avoiding that." I said. "If even rumor of that became mainstream before it happened, tensions would've raised."

"Duncan's right. The situation would always have been complicated. But I'm curious about Azazel. What did he want?" Rias asked.

"A drink with me, fishing with me, gaming with me. That kind of thing. He was curious about my Gear too." I said.

"Well he's not gonna get it." She said, pulling me into a tight hug… And my face was in between her boobs, again. "I'm keeping you safe."

'… Well, my face has been in worse places. This one remains in the top ten.'

The next day…

Xenovia has been adapting rather fast, all things considered. She and Asia get along quite well. And, it's childish but… I can't help but find it amusing whenever the two of them pray and take damage. What? I'm a bad person. Deal with it.

Though, I've had this, uh, lingering sense of danger around her. I just, can't, remember something specific about her that I should… That's not a good thing. Bad things happen when I forget stuff. Such as pain, lectures, destruction, death, and probably the worst of all, to all men…

No sex. **(A/N: Yeah. Guys can have one-track minds. You're not gonna change us ladies. Don't even try.)**

{Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad.} Issei reassured me. My eyes narrowed. 'Something ain't right with him.' {Besides, you have sex with Rias pretty freaking often. You'll live.}

'You got me there.'

**[I'm just glad I can block it all out. You're lucky Rias keeps sound-proofing the walls before you two are at it. She just, can't keep quiet.] **

'Yeah… That's kinda something a man should be proud to cause.'

{Amen.}

**[You're not the one directly getting it, Issei. Why are you so happy?]**

{It's my body too. He's just dominant. Besides, I got enough control still.}

'You have too much control, you little asshole.'

**[I don't see you disagreeing with him when it comes to boobs. You're both just as bad! You just now more openly admit it.]**

'Oppai Dragon is still possible, Ddraig. Don't tempt me.'

**[HA! You'd have to suffer through it too! I'm bullet-proof. You hear me? Goddamn bullet-proof.]**

That's it. Oppai Dragon is a go.

Anyways, I, Rias, Asia, and Xenovia are currently on our way to meet up with the others. To show our appreciation to the Student Council for protecting the town from Kokabiel, the ORC promised to clean out the pool this year. As an added bonus, we get to have it all to ourselves once we're done. At least until around, six I think. Reasonable enough.

When we got there, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were already waiting on us. We entered the area, and saw the most disgusting looking pool imaginable. The water, was green. It, literally looked like sewage water. The kind you see in cartoons, not regular animes. All green, black, dirt, brown stuff, the whole she-bang. You get the disturbing picture? Good.

"This is just horrifying." I said, staring at the 'pool.'

"It won't be when we get through with it." Rias said. "Now, let's all get changed!"

In the changing room…

'This'll be fun. A nice, relaxing day at the pool. No fighting, no indiscriminant killing, nothing. Nothing but me, and swimming.' I thought to myself.

_{There'll be more than that if I have anything to say about it.}_

"Duncan." Kiba said, gaining my attention. "I just want you to know, I'll always have your back."

"There's no need for you to tell me that."

"No Duncan, there is." He firmly stated. "You helped me more than I could imagine. This isn't exactly easy for me to say but, I consider you a brother."

{Well, at least it doesn't sound like something a hero says to the girl he loves.}

**[Oh, shut up Issei.]**

"I think so too, Kiba." I said, holding out my arm. He took it. "No matter what happens, we'll always have each other's backs. Urgh!" I grunted at the end, the arm feeling pain.

"Duncan! What's wrong?" I showed him my scaly arm. "Oh. Oh that's bad. Real bad." He said, wide-eyed. "I'll get Rias and Akeno." He told me, leaving to get them.

Meanwhile, in the girl's changing room…

The majority of the ORC were, like the boys, changing into clothes for cleaning the pool. It', not that big a deal, really. A girl changing only looks sexy if they're purposefully making it so. So all the hype about peeking is, rather pointless. Then again, this is the DxD world. The women ALWAYS for some reason make things look sexy. Just the way it is.

"Asia?" Xenovia asked. "Duncan treats you like a brother would, yes?"

"Yes. He looks out for me and everything. His parents are very nice too."

"That's right, you live with him."

"So does Rias. She sleeps with him all the time. I, uh, I try to avoid interrupting them. It just feels too weird to barge in on their alone time to me."

"And yet he wants a harem?"

"You remember what he said." Koneko added from her side of the room. "It's that Issei person in his head that caused that."

"Well, I hope God keeps an eye on him." Asia cheered.

"I do too." Xenovia agreed. They both prayed, and then took damage.

"Hahaha." Rias chuckled. "I guess they just can't stop. Well, we should get out there-."

"Rias!" Kiba shouted, opening the door. "It's Duncan! He's got a serious problem!"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

Back with Duncan…

**[I'm sorry, partner. I couldn't stop him.]**

'It's okay, Ddraig.' I assured him, clutching my extremely altered arm. Unlike what Issei would've gone through, instead of just my forearm changing, my ENTIRE arm, encroaching onto my chest and back, was now that of a Dragon. Issei released way more than was necessary into my arm. 'I'll get him back later.'

{Good luck with that.}

"There's nothing else I can think of." Rias sighed. "Have Akeno suck out the power."

"Eh, is that really okay? Like, right here at this time?" I asked, trying to stall.

"Of course it's okay!" Akeno said. "It it's to help out our little pawn." She giggled at the end, causing Rias to scowl a little.

For the next forty-five minutes, Akeno sucked my hand. She had to change fingers every so often. I could tell Rias was just seething outside while cleaning the emptied pool. I don't know if she's aware that she could do this too.

But I wasn't in the best thinking condition right now. This, this was MUCH more erotic than how she normally does it. Every now and again, she also had to just blatantly lick and suck my no longer scaled hand. How she makes even this feel good, I'll never know!

"Hmm, the bully in me is in anguish because I'm making you happy." Akeno purred, stoking my arm.

"C-could, could you n-not say things like that?"

She giggled. "Do you want to try cheating with me?" She asked.

"H-huh?" I got out.

"You don't have to tell Rias. It can be our little secret." She started moving to straddle me. "Don't you think it's hot? An affair between you and me? I wonder what it would be like, being ravished by a lustful young man."

"W-well, I wouldn't say l-lustful." I stammered.

She started to push me down a little onto the bench. "I'm a masochist too, you know. We could have so much fun,"

"W-when you put it like that…" I breathed out, losing control. Her lips are ever so close to mine.

{This is the price you pay for being me. I'd say it's worth it.}

'Uh huh…'

"What is the meaning of this?" Came Rias' stern voice.

"AH! Rias!" I exclaimed, turning to see her in the doorway.

Akeno giggled and stood up. "I was just scattering the Dragon's power. That's all."

"That's not what it looked like. What was it, Duncan?"

"W-well, you see- Oh my God, it's Clint Eastwood!" I yelled, pointing behind Rias, Both girls looked.

"What the hell…?" Rias asked. When she and Akeno looked back, Duncan was nowhere to be found, "W-what?! How?! H-huh?"

"He, he was right here! I was still on top of him!" Akeno said.

"That reminds me." Rias growled. "Why were you on top of _my_ Duncan?"

"Ara Ara, you're jealous." Akeno giggled.

"He's my boyfriend!" Rias said. "You just tried to have sex with him!"

"He's also said that he wants to have a harem." Akeno defended. Rias just growled, acknowledging that. "And now, our relationship got more interesting."

Later…

After we finished cleaning up the pool, we all got into our actual swimsuits. We were just waiting to fill the pool. Akeno took care of that. She just magically summoned water to drop into it. Convenient.

"Now, let's swim to our heart's content." Rias said. "Hey, Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"How do you like my swimsuit?" She asked.

It, it was, wow. It was a white two piece, with little gold rings connecting pieces together. The cloth just barely covered her perfect, smooth porcelain skin. And it had trouble keeping her breasts from falling out. Though, just about any article of clothing would have trouble doing that.

I didn't answer her. Though, my facial expression was all that she needed to know what I thought. No doubt she'd reward me later. Oh, she should probably keep the suit for then.

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"Ara Ara, Rias. You really went all out for him, didn't you?" Akeno asked, walking toward us.

She was wearing something, arguably, no, definitely more scandalous. Her swimsuit was red and blue. A two piece. The top part was wrapped around her chest, around her generous bosom and underneath her arms. It connected together via a little ring right in the center. Oh, it definitely had more trouble keeping her breasts from popping out. With her and Rias standing next to each other, I couldn't help but imagine the two, just, going at it. Sliding against one another, moaning. 'Oh, it's getting bad. Need to, keep myself under control. Than take an ice cold shower when I get home. Or twelve. No less than twenty.'

"And what about you, Akeno?" Rias asked, miffed.

"That'd be telling." She smiled.

'Y-yeah. I'm, uh, I'm gonna go. And, swim. Or, uh, something." I said, inching away with each word. "Looking good, Koneko." I commented the girl in the one piece while moving. Then jumped into the pool before they could stop me.

That got everyone into a similar mindset. To just swim. Although, I had to help Koneko and Asia learn how to swim. Asia, because she never swam before in her entire life. And Koneko, for the same reason. But her being part cat has a hand in that. She was blushing a little bit during my lesson while I held her from drowning. I'm, not going to think too hard on that right now.

Soon enough, I just wanted a little sunbathing. So I laid out my towel, then myself, and tried to catch a few winks before heading back into the pool. However, Rias was also sunbathing. And, she I think she still needs to apply sun-block.

"Hey, Duncan?" She called out to me. "Could you rub lotion on me?" She asked.

'You know what? I'm not just gonna act like a scared virgin on this. I am going to rub lotion on her. And I'm going to enjoy it.'

_{And soon enough, you'll enjoy plenty of things.}_

"Just try and stop me, my master." I replied, walking over to her. Reaching her, I grabbed the bottle and lathered my hands. Then I began to slowly move them across her back. Every now and again, I'd inch lower, over her perfectly curved rear. I'd made her think I'm about to caress her most private area. She'd quietly moan when that would happen. Even if she'd try to hide it, I'd still hear.

She turned over slightly, making me cease my motions. "Hey, Duncan? Could you rub lotion on my chest?" She asked.

"Aren't you the exhibitionist, master?"

"It'd be even better if you'd do that thing with your hands later. Now, be sure to be thorough."

"Ara Ara." I heard from behind me. Not a second later, two large and very soft objects came into contact with my back. Akeno's arms circled around my neck as well. "It's not fair if you just do Rias." She giggled.

'Okay. Remember when I said I was gonna handle this suave and all lady-killer like? Yeah, forget that now.'

"A-Akeno!"

"Akeno! He's not done with me!" Rias exclaimed, standing up.

"M-master! Y-your chest!" I stammered, eyes on her breasts.

"Hey Rias? You think I could have some time with Duncan?" Akeno asked, still holding onto me. She squeezed me a little, her breasts squishing even more. They felt so nice. 'Goddamit! And it's not even Issei making me think this way!'

"NO! He's mine!"

"Hey Duncan…" Akeno said to me, her bare breasts on my back still a major distraction. "Have you had _fun_ with Rias in the last few days?"

"Uh, no…"

"Duncan!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ara Ara, that's too bad. Well, then you can with me…" She said, nibbling on my ear. 'Huhuhuhisjbjduhis, my brain's taking a break.'

An explosion forced me brain back into work. Rias just blew up one of the diving platforms to gain our attention. The red demonic aura only making her look, even sexier. "Akeno. I think you're starting to overstep your boundaries."

Akeno stood up too, her breasts were equally uncovered. "Ara Ara, if you're gonna be like that." She said, lightning forming in her hands. Then all hell broke loose.

You know, actual catfights aren't that hot. They're violence. Pure violence. I don't understand why most guys HAVE to see when they're happening. Where man are territorial and can beat each other up and forgive each other later, women can be VERY aggressive and hold grudges. I'm not being sexist here. DO NOT PISS GIRLS OFF! IT WILL END BADLY FOR YOU! And these two could blow things up with their minds. That just makes the fight worse.

"Duncan is mine!" Rias exclaimed, prepping to throw another ball of power through the smoke.

"Ah, can't I just play with him a little?" Akeno giggled, more lightning at the ready.

"Seriously?! Didn't you hate men?" The magic was thrown. Akeno dodged it.

"We've talked about this before. Neither were you! You thought they all looked the same!" She threw the lightning. The carnage-fest went completely over Kiba's head, who either paid it no mind or didn't even know it was happening because he was still just swimming.

'Running time!' I thought, escaping to the little pool house. I sat down to catch my breath. 'Why do I even need to do that? I ran like five meters, and I'm an all-powerful being. Stupid human tendencies.'

"What's going on?" I heard in front of me. I looked up to see Xenovia, in her own swimsuit. It was sexy in its own way. Though I doubt that was her primary purpose, like Rias and Akeno's was.

"Oh, hey Xenovia. That took you a while, didn't it?"

"This is my first swimsuit. Does it look good?"

"Yeah, you look great. Didn't swim much in the church, did you? Didn't really know how to put it on?"

"It never really interested me back then." She answered. "And I was doing some thinking while I was changing."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Duncan Hyoudou, I have something serious I need to discuss with you."

"Just call me Duncan. I'm more comfortable that way." I told her. "Now, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Alright Duncan, I'll start again. Will you make a baby with me?"

…

…

…

'… Issei, you hid this from me, didn't you?'

{What do you think?}

'I hate you so much right now.'

{And yet, I remain.}

Xenovia took a hold of me and threw me into the room behind me before entering herself. "Did you hear me, Duncan? Make a baby with me." She said, walking towards me then crouching to my current level.

"Y-you, you d-don't really want to make a baby with me, d-do you?"

"Before, serving God was my purpose in life. The only thing I ever needed. But now, that's not an option. When I asked Rias about it, she said, 'Devils _have_ desires, grant desires, give desires, and hope for desires.' She told me to live the way I wish. So, I decided to have a womanly goal; to have a child. During the fight with Kokabiel, I thought you are worth looking at. You possess incredible strength and stamina. And you have a Dragon's aura. I'd like for my child to have those unique and strong traits."

"N-now, you can't be too hasty-."

"It's a good thing we're alone. It must be God's will. Amen." That hurt her. "Anyway, let's get started right away." She said, removing the top of her bikini and showing her breasts. "Unfortunately, I don't have much experience with men. But it's my understanding that you do have experience with this."

"W-wait!" I tried to say. But she already threw her arms around me. She was very much in shape. Her breasts weren't as soft as they were firm. And I could feel her tone body as she held me down.

"Hold me! As long as you follow the procedure for making a child, you may do as you wish." She said.

"Duncan. What is the meaning of this?"

"M-master!" I yelled, looking to the open door. She did not look pleased.

"Ara Ara, that's cheating Xenovia." Akeno said, walking up behind Rias. "_I_ am next for Duncan."

"How is it that this kind of thing happens so frequently?" Asia asked, genuinely curious. Oh great! She's there too.

"… There's no clear shot." Aww, now Koneko wants to hurt me.

"Come on, Duncan." Xenovia said, gaining my attention. "Let's make a baby."

"W-what, do you understand what is happening right now?!" I exclaimed.

"Make-!?" Rias.

"-A-!?" Akeno.

"-Baby?!" Koneko and Asia.

"W-well… You see girls- Holy shit! It's Barack Obama!" I yelled, pointing behind them.

They turned to look, but Rias and Akeno only looked for a split-second before turning their heads back. When they looked back, Duncan was gone. The other girls saw this as well.

"No! Not again!"

"How-?"

"I was on top of him. How did-?"

"… Ninja."

Obviously, they were all confused. People shouldn't just be able to disappear into thin air. It's just not natural. Then again, this is Duncan.

"Duncan?" They heard Kiba call from the pool. "What are you doing on the roof?"

"Damn it, Kiba!" They heard Duncan yell. They could hear sprinting above them as well. "You gave away my position!" They then ran in the direction they heard him going. They came just in time to see him hop the fence. He was still in his bathing suit as he ran to the ORC, turning quite a few heads while he made his escape.

Later…

I was keeping as much space as I could between me and the girls, using Kiba as a shield. Thankfully, they caught on that I didn't want to be approached right mow. Though Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia were still close enough should that change. That, wasn't likely right now.

"I can't believe this." Rias sighed, her face in her palm.

"I don't see the problem." Xenovia said. "We were just going to make a baby."

"Not now, Xenovia." I pleaded.

"I see things are quite lively her." We all heard behind us. A gray magic circle appeared. Sirzechs and Grayfia seconds after. "Is something going on?" He asked.

"B-big brother?" Rias gasped. The others, aside from Xenovia since she was still adjusting to being a devil, all bowed. Except, I didn't bow either.

"Sirzechs!" I exclaimed, jumping at him. I was kneeling on the ground, holding his jacket a little. "My man. You gotta help me! The girls, they're after me! I can't do anything to stop them! Please, do something!" I pleaded.

He was barely holding in his laughter. Obviously even a brief summary of my current plight was enough to amuse him greatly. "Heheheh, I didn't, heh, know you were having a hard time Duncan." He chuckled. He looked to see our newest member. "Ah. You must be Xenovia, my sister's new Knight. A pleasure to meet you. I almost didn't believe my ears when I heard the Durandal user joined her peerage."

"I admit, I didn't expect to become a Devil. I still question it, I'm sorry to admit."

"It's good to see interesting people join Rias' peerage. I trust you to uphold the House of Gremory here, Xenovia."

"If the Devil King Lucifer says so, then I have no choice but to do so." She replied. "I will the best I can."

"Thank you." He said.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's almost time for Open House. Correct? I wanted to see what you do here."

"Grayfia!" She yelled. "You told him?"

"Don't worry." Sirzechs said. "Father will be there as well."

"But you're the Devil King!" Rias tried to plead. "This isn't exactly something that requires your attention."

"That's the beauty of all this. We're thinking of having the summit between the three factions here."

"A-at Kuoh Academy?" She asked.

Later…

"I'm glad to hear my sister hasn't been a bother." Sirzechs told mother and father.

"Of course not!" Mother said. "She's been nothing short of perfect! Our son is wasted on her."

"Hey!"

I know it was my idea for him to spend the night here. But looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have. Right now, he was enjoying having a drink with dad. And they just discussing about me and Rias. That obviously was embarrassing us both.

"Duncan, why'd you say he could spend the night here?" Rias asked me, still slightly distressed at the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." I said. "Besides, he'll find a hotel tomorrow."

"This is so embarrassing." She said. Aw, her face is so cute right now.

**[Real manly, Partner.]**

'Oh, fuck you.'

Since it was my 'brilliant' idea that Sirzechs spends the night here, he wanted to bunk with me for the night. Rias really didn't want that. She was incredibly hesitant to leave me. I could tell she wanted to sleep with me as a way to get her focus off her family coming to see her at school. Not a bad thing in my opinion. I could relate. Though, I would be MUCH more paranoid rather than just embarrassed.

Then again, he's pretty cool. Those from the House of Gremory are all good people.

"You know, if you'd like, I could find something better for you to sleep on." I told him. He wasn't asleep yet. And right now, he was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"No need. I'm actually much more comfortable here than I've ever been."

"Being treated as royalty isn't always what it's cracked up to be, eh?"

"No always." He chuckled. "And I have to thank you. I've never seen Rias so happy with someone. It's all thanks to you."

"I just want her to be happy. She deserves no less. I want all the girls to be happy."

"Rather noble of you, Duncan."

"It's just what I want. I wasn't one to be good with women. Sure, I 'dated' a few, but I didn't do too well. I didn't have a good enough connection." I told him. "Here, with your sister and the others, all I want is for them to be happy. No matter what I have to do. Not because I want a harem, or because they're hot, but, they just _mean_ something to me."

"Coming from someone so powerful, I didn't expect that to be your motivation."

"I came to this world to acquire the Boosted Gear and Ddraig. I stayed because I knew of your sister and how special she'd be. I didn't need her to fall for me to do this."

"Thank you. And on that subject, you still haven't explained to me, or anyone else as far as I'm aware, who or what you are."

"I'll reveal what I am at the summit. I want things to end in peace between all the factions first, though. That's why I had you contact Azazel and Michael." I told him. "And besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"What? What's going to happen?"

"I'd rather keep this close to my chest, but there's going to be an attack. A side group is going to reveal themselves. Feel free to bring as much protection as you deem necessary, but I'll deal with them. I want to draw them out first. It's rather underhanded of me, but their attack WILL cement peace between the three factions."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I'll keep this quiet for now. I trust that you'll keep us safe."

"Me being in the area alone means they'd fail."

"I can believe that. Now, I think I heard that you want a harem, Duncan?" He smirked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "There's another voice in my head, and that's his fault. I can't stop him on this."

"I'm not judging. The women around you are all quite beautiful."

"They are, aren't they?"

"And you're quite captivated by their breasts." He noted. "Tell me; what do you think would happen if you boosted their breasts with your Boosted Gear?"

"They'd gain the ability to shoot power regenerative beams from their boobs once a day, which would temporarily decrease their bust sizes. I, uh, don't really need that."

{And I don't want to see Rias' boobs smaller than they are, ever.}

"Huh. I didn't expect that." Sirzechs said. "How do you know?"

"All in good time, bro. All in good time."

The next day…

"I'll be showing my brother around before heading to school you two." Rias said to me and Asia. "So I'll meet you both there."

"Thank you again for having us, Duncan." Sirzechs said. "And I'll see you and Asia at Open House." Then he, Rias, and Grayfia went to have a quick tour on the way to, wherever they were going.

I turned to Asia. "You think you could take care of picking up Xenovia by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good. I just, would like a little space. Just for today at least. I'll meet you at school."

True to her word, Asia left to get Xenovia. I continued alone to School. It was a rather uneventful walk. But, these kind of walks have their own appeal. I stopped at the bridge in front of the building. My hand twitched.

**[Partner, he's right in front of us.]**

I looked in front of me. Standing beside the entrance was young man about 18 years of age. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a punk outfit, chain hanging out of his back pocket. He was smirking at me, then he began to walk towards me.

"This is the second time we met here." He said.

"Is it?" I asked.

He leaned on the railing. "Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Duncan Hyoudou." He mused. "I am Vali, White Dragon Emperor… the Vanishing Dragon." He smirked.

"I figured. Your voice wasn't filtered in your armor." I said.

"You make light of the situation. And you leave yourself open." He said, pointing directly at my face. "If I were to use magic on you now…" He trailed off.

Before anything else could happen, two blades were at his throat. Though he didn't feel threatened. Even if the Holy Devil Sword and Durandal were primed to decapitate him.

"I think you're taking this a bit far." Kiba said to Vali.

"You will not start a fight here, Vanishing Dragon." Xenovia threatened. Asia came up behind me, scared at the whole situation.

Vali, however, found it all amusing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you two." He told the two sword wielders. "If you couldn't defeat Kokabiel, you have no chance against me. But by all means, don't stop if you don't care about attracting attention."

They held their blades up for a moment. Then walked away, both their swords disappearing. They stood at my sides.

"Duncan Hyoudou, where do you rank yourself in the strong in the world." Vali asked me.

"You tell me." I said.

"Your Balance Breaker. It's incomplete. I'd say you're in the three digit range, counting from the strongest." He replied, holding up three fingers. "Somewhere between three and five hundred. Perhaps it's higher, based on its specs."

"Your point?" I asked.

He looked passed me. "Duncan Hyoudou is a valuable person. You'd do well to train him properly, Rias Gremory." He said.

"The White Dragon Emperor." Rias said, knowing who he was just by looking at him. Her, Akeno, and Koneko walked up to also guard me. 'That's still unnecessary.' "What are you doing here?" She asked. "If you work with the Fallen Angels, then we will not deal with you anymore than is necessary."

He looked back to me, still smirking. "The Welsh and Vanishing Dragons, the Twin Sky Dragons. All their previous hosts and their associates did not live the best of lives." He told me. "I wonder how yours will turn out." There's a tense silence for a few moments. "I'm not here to fight today." He said, then began walking away. "I've got more pressing concerns."

We're all just silent now. The Vanishing Dragon got dangerously close to me. And none of my friends could do anything about it. He just mocked us. Personally, I've got nothing against Vali. He's a dick and a battle maniac, yeah. But, he shows potential. I'll have to think on that for now, if anything comes up.

I almost didn't notice Rias gripping my hand. It's a little sweaty, showing that she was scared for me. I just close my hand around hers as well.

Later…

I was sitting in the nurse's office right now. I just wanted a little space. And I was currently thinking of how I'd eventually deal with Vali. Right now, he's pretty freaking overconfident. It's almost sickening.

**[Albion's not much better. Then again, Dragons are prideful and arrogant by nature. And Vali obviously took to that quite well.]**

{I just think he's nuts. Simple to think that way.}

'Nuts? Yes. Prideful and arrogant? Yes. But he has skills and power to back it up. He could prove useful.'

**[True. And a general **_**does**_** need an army. Even if there is no war at the moment. He'd be a good choice. Even I'll admit that.]**

'We don't have to worry about that right now though. I don't think we'll ever really have to worry.'

How wrong I was.

Later…

I was walking through the hallways, heading to my class. Not much was going to happen until parents and guardians arrived. When I opened the door, two fists came my way.

"Duncan, you bastard!" Mat and Moto yelled. I caught both their fists, looking absolutely bored.

"This again?" I asked them. "You know I'll win."

"We don't care!" Matsuda yelled.

"Even the new girl joined the Occult Research Club!" Motohama yelled, gesturing to Xenovia who was surrounded by girls trying to get to know her. "Why do you always, always, always get the girls?!"

"Maybe because I don't constantly spy on them, hoping that they'll start having a lesbian orgy, you idiots!" I said, getting loud at the end.

"Sorry, Duncan." They said, trying to calm me. "We just couldn't contain our anger. But, you haven't made a move on Xenovia yet, have you?"

"Uhhhh, no. _I_ didn't make a move." I replied. I really didn't. She did. That's gotta be a loophole, right. Wait. Why am I worried about their reactions? They don't scare me.

The girl in question walked over to us while we talked. "Duncan." She greeted.

"Uh, yes Xenovia?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." She said. I stood up and tried to whisper in her ear.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" She didn't really listen.

"That's why we should use these to practice first." She said, holding up four condoms. That really angered the two perverts behind me.

"Xenovia, what are those?" Asia asked, walking up to us. 'Oh God, no!'

"These are to help me practice making a baby with Duncan. I won't get pregnant while he wears them."

"Oh!" She said, red-faced.

"You shithead!" Mat and Moto yelled, grabbing my shoulders and moving to both punch my face. However, I grabbed both fists and judo-flipped them.

"Duncan!" Asia cried. "Do you always have to hurt them?"

"Until they learn not to mess with me!" I answered.

"Duncan." Xenovia interrupted, holding up a condom. "About our plans for intercourse…"

"Give me that!" I said, taking it from her hand. Then I ran out of the room. Leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

Later…

{This is just great! I still would've reacted about the same as you, but just watching it is hilarious!}

**[Not gonna lie, it kinda is.]**

'You both suck.'

"Oh, Duncan!" I heard.

Turning, I saw Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. I was near the ORC, I should've expected them to be there.

"Oh, hey girls. I didn't notice you." I responded. I walked over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really." Sona responded. "Though apparently the White Dragon Emperor made a surprise visit."

"Yeah, he was just seeing who I was. He wasn't going to do anything."

"He seems to work with the Fallen Angels." Rias added. "So he won't do anything rash."

"I hope so. Especially not on school grounds, what with what's going to happen." She said. "Anyway, I'll see you later." She and Tsubaki then left.

"So, what was going on?" I asked once the two left.

"She and Rias are both worried about Open House." Akeno answered.

"Who does Sona have to worry about?" I asked, despite already knowing.

Akeno paid that no mind, though. She grabbed my arm and held it close. Sandwiching it between her breasts. She giggled. "Your arm seems to be doing better."

"Y-yeah." I told her. "It, wore off after a little bit. It wasn't that serious."

"That's too bad." She pouted. "If there was any Dragon energy, I'd have sucked it out for you." She said, lifting my arm up. She brought a finger close to her mouth, making it look like she was going to insert it… But only kissed it.

My eyes glazed a little. 'If her mouth feels that good on my _hands_…' I trailed off in my head.

"Akeno." Rias said, breaking me out of my thoughts. She didn't look happy. "I can't leave you alone for even a minute."

"Ara Ara, I was just checking on Duncan."

Later…

"Using the clay we gave you, please express yourself however you wish." The teacher said. "You can make whatever you wish. A house, an animal, whatever. Let your thoughts take shape. Begin."

The others all began sculpting. My parents were cheering Asia on and recording us both. My problem was I was having Artist's Block. I didn't know what to make!

{Come on, Duncan! Let me have this!}

'Ugh! Fine. I admit it looked amazing anyway.'

{Yes!}

And so I let Issei use my hands while I closed my eyes and helped him. He used every memory he and I have of Rias' naked body to perfectly sculpt her. She was in a pose that made it seem like she was in the shower, though her nipples and lower regions were covered by either her hair or her arm. I like to think I'm okay at sculpting, but this was renaissance good. It was just that well-made… And all thanks to his perverseness and my own.

"D-Duncan!?" The teacher stammered. The entire class stopped to look. They were all staring at the figurine. "That's amazing! I had no idea you had so much skill in sculpting, Duncan!"

"It's nothing, really." I tried to say. "I just let my hands do their thing."

"Oh, you touch her enough that your hands remember?" Kiryuu asked, smirking perversely.

"Shut up." I growled, making her back off. All the other spectators were gossiping. Mostly the boys were talking about how much they hate me.

"Hey Duncan." Mat said. "How 'bout you trade your sculpture for my _masterpiece_?"

"Forget that! I'll give you 5000 yen!" Moto yelled.

"I'm not selling you a nude sculpture of my girlfriend to masturbate to!" I yelled. They all quieted down. "Oh. Right. I was, trying to keep that quiet from you all."

The reactions were mixed. All the boys still wanted me dead, only more so now. They were probably gonna try something after school. The girls either cheered or cried that Rias got to me first. 'Huh. Didn't think any of them liked me that much.'

{Not gonna lie, I'm surprised too. It's… weird.}

[**You're still gonna attract women due to me. Having me in multiple yous only spreads that out even more.]**

'Fuck.'

Later…

"Aww! This is perversely sweet Duncan." Rias said, holding and admiring the figurine of herself.

"Ara Ara, it's easy to believe since he _touches_ you every day." Akeno giggled.

"Not every day." I said, sheepishly. "I just remember her body quite well."

"Can you do one of me sometime? I'll undress and everything. You can even touch me if it will help." She smiled.

"I uh, umm," I stammered. Rias pouted.

"A MagiGirl shoot!" We heard boys shout. We turned to see a stampede of young men running toward the gym, all talking about taking pictures.

"It can't be…" Rias said.

"Ara Ara…" Akeno giggled.

We entered the gym, only to find a young women with black hair tied into pig-tails surrounded by guys all begging for her to pose. She was wearing an outfit that made me flashback to Mil-Tan. It was like a war flashback. The horror…

Thankfully, Saji came in and broke it all up. He forced the guys to leave, no matter how reluctant they were. He asked the girl if she was related to someone. She answered yes and he tried to convince her to not wear something like what she was currently wearing. She did a twirl, mimicking something from the anime.

"Seriously. Please-."

"Having fun, Saji?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Duncan." He greeted. "I'm just trying to do my job."

"Saji! What is going on?" Sona said, forcefully opening the nearby door.

"Found you, Sona!" The girl happily exclaimed. She surprised Sona, and not in a good way. She hopped off the stage and ran toward the student president. "Sona, what's wrong? Your face is al red. I came all this way to see you, little sister! You should be happy! We'd be all 'It' you, sis!' and then have some girl-on-girl action!"

"… What… the… fuck?" I slowly asked.

"That is Serafall Leviathan." Rias explained.

"She's one of the current Devil Kings. And she's Sona's big sister." Saji elaborated. "Though this is my first time meeting her."

"I can see why." I said, looking at Sona's increasingly uncomfortable state.

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall." Rias said, walking to her.

"Long time no see, Rias." She greeted, turning around. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks for asking." She said. "You here for Sona's Open House?"

"Yeah! She was so mean! I didn't hear anything about it! I was so sad, I almost attacked Heaven!" She exclaimed, thrusting her large wand at the sky as if casting a powerful destructive magic.

"That'd be a sad reason to start a war." I mumbled.

She noticed me. "Oh Rias! Is that the rumored Dragon?" She asked, pointing at me.

"Yes. Duncan, please come and meet her."

"Yes ma'am." I walked to them, and bowed. "I'm Duncan Hyoudou, Rias' pawn. Nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you too. I am the Devil King Serafall Leviathan." She then span around and struck a pose. "But you can call me Little Levia!"

"Um, yes ma'am."

"Sister," Sona said. "I'm in charge of the student council here. I can't approve of your actions or such clothing, even if you are family!" She said.

"Aw Sona! You're making me so sad!" Serafall lamented. "You know I want to be a magical girl."

"The horror…" I whispered. Rias rubbed my shoulder, letting me know it was okay.

The biggest issue that Sona had with her sister was that Serafall dotes on her. And Sona hated that. It was the reason Serafall wasn't called when Kokabiel attacked. There'd have definitely been a war. Serafall can be rather, overprotective.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sona cried, and ran out the building.

"Wait, Sona!" Sera pleaded.

"Stay away from me!"

Saji went to take care of the situation as best he could. It should be known that all the four Devil Kings are like this. As in too casual. But it can be quite funny.

Later…

"Oh! Duncan, over here!" I heard dad say. We were in the main building, ready to leave the school. We turned to see my parents taking to man in a white suit. He had shoulder length red hair and a goatee.

"D-dad!" Rias gasped

"Oh, this is awkward." I said.

"So you're Duncan Hyoudou?" He said as we approached them. "I hear you've been taking care of my daughter."

"And I always will." I said. "Nice to meet you, by the way. How'd you guys meet?" I asked father.

"We just passed by each other in the hallways. We should actually get going now. How's about we take this over to our place?" He asked Rias' dad.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" He replied, scaring Rias.

"Well then, let's get going. We'll see you at home, son." They started to leave. "You drink?" He asked her father.

"Oh, I shouldn't." Lord Gremory chuckled.

When they were out of sight, Rias just sighed. "This is terrible."

"This is great." Sirzechs said, walking down the stairs. "It seems Father will be joining us tonight, sister."

That didn't make her feel any better.

Later…

Mom made quite the feast for tonight. To celebrate how we did in school for them. Having guests only encouraged her even more. Dad, Sirzechs, and Lord Gremory were all in the front room by the table in front of the T.V. drinking beer. And watching footage of me, Rias, and Asia. It was embarrassing them both, mostly Rias though.

"It's like I'm in the lowest pit of Hell." She mumbled.

"You're not alone, dear." I told her.

"Oh, look at how Rias is doing!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Rias said, standing up. "Stupid big brother!" She then went upstairs.

"Rias!" I called out, following her.

I found her curled up at a wall in the hallway. "Rias?" She looked up. "You wanna come in my room?" I asked, opening the door to said room. She stood up to enter then went to the bed. She laid face first on the pillow.

"I, uh, I think it's good that our parents are getting along." I said, trying to make conversation.

"I know." She said, muffled by the pillow. "Hey Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you, glad that you met me?"

"How can you even ask that? Of course I am. Every day." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, moving her head just enough to see me.

"Really." I said, sitting on the bed. "But, I'm just worried if I'm good enough for you. That's all." I said, looking at the floor.

She didn't answer with words. Instead, she moved to kiss me. I closed my eyes and reacted in kind. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders, moving them down to the bottom of my shirt. I was doing a similar action, holding her at the waist and also beginning to remove her top. She eventually pulled of my top while I did the same to her. That was the only reason we broke lip contact, which she instantly renewed.

She forced me onto the bed, keeping herself on top. We were both slowly running our hands across each other. Her skin was so soft. Not like mine. Mine was a little bit rougher, and I hadn't fixed that yet. It slipped my mind.

She was moaning as I caressed her. She held my head in place, forcing her tongue into my mouth. 'She's getting excited.' I move one hand closer to her rear, while one hand moves to unclasp her bra. She moans in agreement. She wants that.

"Little early to start these kind of activities, don't you think?" We heard, the lights flicked on.

We stopped what we were doing and separated. Sirzechs was in the doorway, smirking.

"Brother!" Rias exclaimed, beyond embarrassed.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I just wanted to say something."

"Now!?"

"I thought it best to say it today." He answered, not intimidated by how angry Rias was. "I think you should unseal your other bishop."

She quieted down at that. "W-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're more powerful now and have a larger peerage. Your fights against Raiser and Kokabiel only helped me make this decision more so. I believe you have enough experience to handle your bishop now."

"If, if you say so. I can't really disobey an order from Lucifer."

"Yes well, good." He said. "I'll head back down now. You two have fun." He said, closing the door. Not a second later, Rias went to make sure it was locked. She added to magic to keep it that way. Then she turned off the lights and slowly turned to me.

'Uh, I feel like a piece of meat right now.' I mentally whimpered "Rias?"

She paid me no mind however. She just smiled and lunged at me.

**Before you even ask, no. I did not write those scenes with any help. Neither did I do it without having an immensely red face. I'm really not used to writing such scenes, so I know there's room for serious improvement. This was just to test whether or not I have any capability to do it. Your comments will help know whether or not I should keep it up and write that One-Shot collection. Now, if anyone wants to help me with that, feel free to message me. I'd appreciate it. I'm still just thinking about this whole thing right now.**

**On another note, it looks like there will definitely be a new Multiverser. He messaged me and everything. I'll tell you all again, you don't need my permission to do so. I just want to know so that I can keep track of the stories. I wanna see what others can do with the concept of the Multiversers. It can be applied to any continuity, self-inserts are commonplace here on FF. So, write away. But, just a heads up; he told me he wants to start in DxD. I'm completely okay with it. So if I do have any fans, don't hate on him. And keep a look out for his story, hopefully it'll do well. He might do better than me. And so could you! Well, I'll see guys next time. I'm just happy that M D got over 5,000 views! We're gonna keep these stories going! If you wanna help me with any of the others, just contact me. I like having help.**


	11. At least it's not Twilight

Chapter 11: At least it's not Twilight.

**Well, since not many people commented last chapter, I don't know entirely if I did too well. However, the comments I did get were of encouragement. So right now it looks like I'm going to try and write a collection of Lemon one-shots. So… There's that at least. Let's not talk about that for now. On another note, I finished drawing the Balance Breaker! It's ready to be used as the cover page. It's not that original, I'll warn you. I based a lot of the design off another armor that's well-known. I think that particular armor looks like a Balance Breaker Scale Mail already. Besides, Vali's armor was based off something from Code Geass. Anyway, I'll put it up as soon as "Fall of the Red Dragon Emperor" is posted. Now, on with reading.**

We were all gathered for this. We were standing in front of a heavily locked door in the ORC. There was even police tape covering the double door. This bishop _really_ wasn't supposed to come out. Nor was anyone supposed to go in.

"So, the bishop's here?" I asked Rias, who was standing in front of the door. She nodded.

"Is it a bishop like me?" Asia asked.

"Last night, my brother said I could release the seal and that the bishop could roam the old school building. But the bishop refused." Rias said.

"So, a shut-in."

"The child was our top breadwinner before you came along, Duncan." Akeno added.

"Using a computer, the bishop makes special contracts." Kiba said.

"But, why did you need to seal this child?" Xenovia asked.

Rias did not answer. Instead, she raised her hand to the door and a magic seal appeared. Once it was gone, all that covered the door, broke off.

"It's broken." Koneko announced.

"I'm opening it." Rias said, gripping a handle. Once the door opened, we all heard a loud screech. It kinda sounded like seagulls, I thought. Just a little bit.

Inside the room, was a coffin.

"Well, that's not ominous at all." I cheerfully quipped.

"Hello." Rias said, in its direction. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"W-what's going on?" We heard from the well-cared for box. Akeno walked towards it.

"The seal's gone." She said, taking the lid off. "It's time to come out."

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay here! The outside is scary!" The bishop cried.

I stared with a deadpan expression. "… That's a boy in girl's clothing."

Gasper Vladi, our bishop. He was sealed here due to his power. That, and he really doesn't like the outside. Or social interaction. Or attention. And a lot of other things. They scare him.

"Well, at least you didn't confuse him as a girl." Rias said. Asia was dumbfounded. She, was not knowledgeable about cross-dressing. So this was a shocker.

Akeno giggled. "He like dressing in girl's clothes."

Rias knelt down to hug the boy, he still had tears in his eyes. "This is Gasper Vladi. The other bishop in my peerage." She introduced. "He's a first-year here at school, and before he became a devil he was half human, half Vampire."

"V-vampire?" Asia stuttered.

"Well, he doesn't sparkle, so that's good." I said under my breath. So quiet, no one could hear. As soon as I said that, light shined off of one of Gasper's fangs. "As soon as I say it."

With the lights now on, all that was in the room was revealed. And it was all feminine. I've, got nothing against this kinda thing… But it's still a little out there. Ah well. Can't change it now. Nor do I think I could've done anything beforehand.

"I-it actually looks good on him." Asia commented.

"That's what makes it bizarre." I said. "Why bother wearing it if no one sees it?"

"T-t-t-these clothes are cuter." Gasper timidly answered.

"… (Sigh) Fine. Whatever."

"Gasper," Rias said, kneeling back down. "Let's go outside, okay?"

He feverishly shook his head. "I don't wanna!"

"C'mon. We gotta do what master says." I told him, trying to give him my hand. The scared him though. There was a small scream, a flash, and Gasper was no longer in sight. "Have to admit, didn't see that one coming."

{Yeah you did.}

"Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" Gasper pleaded, a few feet away. "Don't hit me!"

Do I seriously look like a child-beater?! Granted, people used to think I looked like a serial killer in the past, but…. Actually, I think I'm making my case worse right now. I'm gonna shut up now.

"That was weird." Asia said. "Just now, for a second…"

"He did something to us." Xenovia observed.

"Forbidden Balor View." Akeno confirmed.

Rias sighed. "It's known as 'The Evil Eye that Stops the World'. That's his Sacred Gear."

"When he's excited, he can stop anything in his field of vision for a period of time." Koneko elaborated.

Later…

We were all in the main room. Rias and Akeno were explaining how Gasper didn't have control of his Sacred Gear. That was one of the reasons that he was sealed. However, I knew the real reason was because he was very powerful even without Balor View. But the real kicker was that gear got more powerful without Gasper even trying. So Balance Breaker was a possibility.

'You understanding this, Ddraig?'

**[The concept of control over time is difficult in theory. In action, it's even more complicated. If it's worked hard enough, he could gain complete control over time in his field of vision. Possibly more than just that. We can work with it.]**

'Awesome.'

We all heard a whimper in the background. We all turned to see Gasper disappeared again, and went to hide inside a cardboard box. I instantly remembered the conversation between Naked Snake and Sigint about the Cardboard Box. Respect it.

"I don't like it when you talk about me." Gasper whimpered, uncomfortable at the whole situation. "I don't wanna stand out!"

'Been there, kid. It's, not always that comfortable.'

"When did he…?" Asia questioned. I was already walking toward the box.

"C'mon Snake. You can't hide in there right now." I said, kneeling down and knocking on the box. It shook.

"I'm fine inside this box! I'll just be a kid-in-a-box!"

"(Sigh) You gotta be kidding me."

Akeno looked to Rias. "Rias, it's time to go."

"That's right." Rias realized. "There's a meeting me and Akeno have to go to for the Leader's summit. Oh, and Kiba?"

"Yes, Rias?" He asked.

"My brother said he wants to know about your Balance Breaker. Please, come with us." She told him. To which he stood up and walked over to them as Akeno summoned a circle. "Can you guys take care of Gasper's training while we're gone?" She asked us.

"No sweat." I smiled.

Later…

"Nooooo!" Gasper screamed.

We all had a draw straws contest to see who would start off with their training regimen for the young daywalker. Unfortunately for Gasper, Xenovia won. And she was currently chasing Gasper with Durandal to get him to run faster.

… Probably not the best idea. Letting straws choose to do this.

"Run faster!" Xenovia commanded, chasing him. "Or else you'll be Durandal's next victim!"

I and the other two girls here were just watching the whole spectacle from the sidelines. "… We're bad people aren't we? We're letting a young woman with a massive sword chase a little boy." I commented.

"W-why are you doing this?" Gasper asked, kneeling at a tree to catch his breath.

"A healthy mind lives in a healthy body." Xenovia explained. "It's best to start by increasing your stamina." She said, before smirking at how much fun she was having.

"I can't do this anymore!" Gasper cried, hiding his face. "I can't move another step!" Koneko walked up to him.

"Gaspie," She said, gaining his attention. "If you eat this, you'll feel better in a second." She told him, holding a few bulbs of garlic.

He jumped up, revitalized. "NO! I hate garlic!" He screamed before running away.

I didn't look like Koneko was chasing him so much as it was her power-walking at him. He was running though. Still, Koneko calmly kept up. And she kept 'encouraging' him to eat it while he cried and ran.

"It looks like Koneko's having fun." Asia commented.

"Yep." I said, holding up my phone to take snapshots.

"Oh, looks like you guys are having fun." Came a cheerful voice from our right, we looked to see Saji, walking from the corner of the building.

"Hey, Saji." I greeted.

"I heard a shut-in member of your peerage just got out, so I came to get a look." He said, reaching me and Asia. He looked to see that member just now. "AH! A blonde beauty?!"

"That's a cross-dressing little boy, Saji." I told him.

He got on his knees, despaired. "Seriously? What the hell?""

"Aren't you interested in Sona?" I asked him. He sputtered a little bit. "That's what I thought."

"Oh?" We heard behind us, and turned to see a man with dark hair with blonde bangs and a goatee. "Are all the devil king households here to play?" Azazel asked.

"Sure seems like it, doesn't it?" I remarked.

"Duncan? Do you know him?" Asia asked me.

"Yeah, that's Azazel."

That got everyone's attention. The others, aside from Asia and Gasper, readied themselves for a fight.

"D-Duncan?" Saji gasped, summoning Absorption Line. "You don't mean that's…?"

"He's a regular client of mine." I answered. "You can calm down, he won't do anything. Not before the summit." They were hesitant, but complied.

"Thank you." Azazel said. "Sorry to say, even if all of you attacked me as you are now, you wouldn't stand a chance."

I would. And I'd win.

"So what brings you here?" I calmly asked him.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." He answered. "That Holy Devil Sword guy here?"

"Kiba is not here. And he wouldn't be too keen to talk to you. He's not a fan of Fallen Angels."

"Oh, well that's a shame." He said, before turning his head. "Hey you, Vampire." He called out to Gasper, who was hiding behind a tree. "Forbidden Balor View. That type is extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low. "He observed, then turned to Saji. "And that's the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right? During practice, use that on the Vampire and take away the extra power that is released. It'll be less out of control."

"Take away… the power?" Saji slowly said, looking at his gear.

"What, you didn't know?" Azazel asked. "Your Sacred Gear has the power of one of the Evil Black Dragon King, Vritra. The Prison Dragon. Once it touches something, the power scatters. But it can connect to something for a short period of time."

"This had that type of power…?"

**[Ah, I miss the others. Except Tiamat. She'd still hate me.]**

'We get to see Tannin soon.' I reminded my partner. 'We could just screw around for a bit, blow up mountains.'

**[Yeah. That'd be fun. Let's do that.]**

"Oh, there's a faster way, too." Azazel added. "Have the Vampire drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood." Gasper looked scared of that idea. "Since he's a vampire, that'd be the best way. Anyway, I should be on my way now." He started to leave.

"By the way, what was with the whole Yoda thing right now?" I asked.

"Hey, you ruined my introduction to you." He defended, chuckling. "I like doing things like that, so I did it now." Then he left.

"… So that's the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said. "I don't understand him."

"He likes it that way." I told her.

Later…

We're in the gym right now. We had volley ball equipment set up, and a barrel of volley balls. We were going to try and get Gasper to use his Sacred Gear on single objects in his line of sight. He was in gym clothes, girls ones of course, and a line connecting to Saji's Sacred Gear on his head.

"Ready?" I asked the young bishop.

"O-okay." He said.

"Here we go!" I said, softly throwing the ball at him. He screamed before it hit him, then disappeared. "Koneko…" I sighed.

"I got him." She said, already dragging him by the back of his shirt's collar.

"Saji, take some more away." I ordered. He nodded and did so. "Getting bored?" I asked him.

"Hey, I got to learn a new power. I'm just fine." He assured me.

"Of course, Azazel did say you could drink my blood." I reminded Gasper.

"NO! I hate blood!" He screamed.

"You're a vampire. It's supposed to be your thing." I told him.

"I hate blood!" He said. "I can't stand the smell!"

"Wimpy vampire." Koneko said, shaking her head.

"Ah! Koneko's being mean!" He cried, sitting on the floor.

"Oh, this is gonna take a while." I sighed.

The next day…

"Gasper, please come out." Rias gently asked. "I was wrong to force you out before."

After last night's events, Gasper ran to his room and locked it tight. He was _really_ uncomfortable being out of his safe zone. I think with me and Issei combined, we can help him out of his shell some more. But right now, I need to get him to let me inside.

"I'm sorry master." I apologized to Rias. She and I were the only ones here right now, trying to get him to come out. "I didn't want to interrupt your meeting, but…"

"It's okay." She assured me. "You are all working hard for his sake."

"It's scary outside…!" We heard Gasper cry.

"We should've been gentler." I said to myself. "Instead, we rushed him into it."

"It's just the way he ended up as." Rias said. "Gasper is the son of a Vampire from a distinguished family, and a human women. Vampires care even more about pedigree than devils, so Gasper was shunned even by his immediate family. And out in the human world, he was treated as a monster." She told me. "And on top of all that, he could stop time. And he couldn't even control that. He was feared. No, he was loathed. You can't notice anything done to you when you're stopped, you know? No one wants to be near someone with that kind of power."

I didn't say anything to that. Hearing this story in person… It was bringing back memories. Unpleasant ones.

"Of course," Rias continued. "We know Gasper would never do anything bad."

"I-I don't need power like this." We heard Gasper say. "Everyone stops. That's why everyone gets scared. They don't like it! I don't like it either! I don't want to see my friends' faces frozen anymore!"

I paused at the 'I don't need power like this' sentence. That snapped me into a painful flashback.

"_Stop! I don't want this! I don't need this!" I cried out in pain, holding my head. The pain, it's too much! Why would anyone want this?! I can't take it! The pain! It's inhuman!_

_But it didn't stop. The pain never stopped. It continued for centuries as I adjusted my body and mind to my new power and life._

I snapped out of it when Rias told herself she was a failure as a 'king'.

"Master," I said. "I can take it from here."

"Duncan-." She tried to say.

"No. I finally got a 'little brother'. I, _will_ take care of this." I stated.

She stared at me for a second, then a soft smile graced her face. "Okay, I'll leave it to you." She said as a magic circle appeared underneath her, starting to teleport her. She gave one last glance at the door before she disappeared. Once she left, I sat down and leaned on the door.

"Gasper," I said to the crying boy behind the door. "I'm gonna stay here until you come out or let me in."

One hour later…

"Hey, Gasper…" I said, after letting him calm down. He wasn't crying anymore. Just sniffling. "You wanna know a secret?"

"W-what?" He sniffled. Good, he's acknowledging me.

"You and I are similar." I told him. "We're both very powerful, and people have feared us for it. I'm only able to handle it because I've had a long, long time to learn to ignore the hate. And I learned to control myself. I was scared of it of myself. But I figured it all out eventually."

"Y-you, you did?"

"I did. It wasn't easy at first, but I managed it. And I've been hiding it for a while now, though the others are aware that I'm hiding something." I told him. "Are you scared, Gasper?"

"How can you be so straightforward like that about this?"

"Because I have no other choice than to be. Nor do I desire to be anything else, most of the time. I'll ask again; are you scared?"

"…"

"You shouldn't be. Guys like us…" I trailed off. "We, say 'no' to fear."

He didn't answer for few moments. When he did, it was by opening the door by a crack.

"H-how did you get brave?" He asked me.

"I saw what being scared could lead to, and it, well, scared me into being afraid of being afraid. So I decided to not be afraid, and do the best I can." I told him. "Do you want me to help you?"

"P-please."

"Well then," I said, standing up. "Let's get started." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking us both into his room.

Half an hour later…

"What else did you learn?" Gasper asked me.

For the last half hour, I was telling Gasper more about me than I thought I would. I made him promise to keep it all a secret for now. He was uncomfortable at that thought, but I told him he wouldn't have to keep it a secret from the others for long.

"I learned something to live by, Gasper." I told him. "It's the duty of the strong to look after the weak. Until they can become strong themselves. So I go around to protect and teach others. It's my thing."

"D-do you think, I can be like that someday?"

"Gasper, I know you can. Because you, aren't weak. We'll figure it all out." I smiled. "Now, let's focus on getting you to stop single objects. We can start that tomorrow, after dark."

He smiled at that. "T-thank you, Duncan."

**[You're awfully quiet, Issei. You're not thinking of perverted uses of Gasper's powers.]**

{Don't need to. We can do that whenever we want.}

The door opened and we looked to see Kiba enter the room

"Having fun, you two?" He asked. "I really should've expected you to get Gasper comfortable. But it's still surprising."

"Yeah!" Gasper cheered. "Duncan's really cool! He's gonna help me control my powers! He even told me that he's-!" I covered his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah! No telling. Not yet." I said. Kiba stared for a few seconds, then his eyes widened when he pieced together what Gasper tried to say.

"Wait a minute! You told him what you're hiding from us!?" He asked, a little outraged. "We've known you for three months, and you tell him in one day?"

"In my defense, it calmed him down." I responded. I then looked to see Gaper was sitting in his cardboard box. "Really? After all my work?"

"S-sorry. I feel better talking to people like this." He said, then smiled. "I won't close the lid though!"

"I guess that's progress."

"You can't keep this up forever." Kiba told him, trying to ignore that I told Gasper more about myself than I had with the others. "Your seal's been broken."

"B-but…" He tried to say. However, the door opened. The other girls, aside from Rias and Akeno, entered the room.

"What's this?" Xenovia asked. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, nothing." I waved off.

"You lying little-!" Kiba started to say.

"Nothing at all~." I said. "Now, what are you three up to?"

"We were thinking of ways to help Gasper." Asia said.

"We think we've got a good one." Xenovia said.

"F-for me?" Gasper asked.

"You're our friend too, Gaspie." Koneko said.

"Thank you." Gasper smiled as Koneko walked to him.

"Here." She said, throwing garlic into his box. He instantly jumped out in fear. While he was distracted, Xenovia ran up and threw a paper bag with eye-holes onto his head. He instantly quieted down.

"How's that?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Huh?" Gasper looked around for a second. "I, feel calm. W-what is this?"

"… Should've just done something like that in the first place." I said to myself.

"It was Asia's idea." Koneko said.

"It's not like that." Asia sheepishly told us. "I'm not very good at talking to people face-to-face, either. But I'm just fine on the phone. As long as my face wasn't seen, I was okay."

"That's when I remembered these." Xenovia said, holding up more condoms. "And I thought, 'what if we put something over his head'?"

"Can you stop showing those all the time?!" I asked.

"How is it? Does it look good on me?" Gasper asked, walking toward us, his red eyes shining through the holes.

The others found it, uncomfortable to see. I only had two things to say.

"Okay. 1. You're walking like the wrong monster. And 2. What if we make a mask that looks like his actual face? Wouldn't it have the same effect on him as that bag?"

"No rush!" Gasper said. "This is great! I might get a reputation as a vampire with just this! Thank you everyone!"

The next day…

"Would've been nice if Gasper came to class today." I told Asia.

"I think so too. Did you start on that mask for him yet?" She asked.

"Need to get a few chemicals and stuff. Need to make it from scratch. It's more fun that way, even if it is a bit long." I said.

"Hey guys." We heard. We looked to see Rias and Akeno.

"Master, Akeno." I greeted.

"Good timing."

"Eh?"

Akeno answered me. "I'd like you to accompany me after school, Duncan."

Later…

The place Akeno wanted me to go was a nice, peaceful shrine in the wilderness. It was quite the climb, but, the view was great. The shrine itself was abandoned. Evidence by absolutely no noise coming from it. Probably for the best.

"Welcome Duncan." I heard Akeno say, walking into sight. She was wearing the priestess outfit she often wears in battle. Suited the place nicely. "Sorry about bringing you here so suddenly."

"No problem. Master here?"

"She's finishing up a meeting with Sirzechs. She'll be here once she's done." She told me as we finished the last dozen steps.

"So why bring me here?"

"There's someone I need to welcome." She told me, as we past the entrance. You don't need to worry. The previous God of this shrine is no longer here. Rias bought the place for me to use. You won't take damage."

"You do understand it probably wouldn't have hurt me anyway, right?

"This is the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Okay, I'll bite. Who said that?" I asked.

At that, bright light shined above us. It revealed a man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He wore ornamental robes. And he had a peaceful smile on his face. The kicker?

He had twelve golden wings and a halo above his head.

"Nice to meet you, Duncan Hyoudou. I am Michael, Chief of the Angels." He said.

"… Cool."

Akeno led us both into a small building after introductions. Both of them were perfectly comfortable. And, I was too honestly. This guy's an Angel. An Archangel, granted, but they're supposed to be nice and holy. So, unless I do something _really_ awful I don't have to worry.

In front of Michael, there was more radiant light. This particular light spawned a sword, gold dragon claws on the hilt, there were grooves closer to the hilt as well.

"Duncan Hyoudou," Michael began. "This is the Dragon Slayer. The Holy Sword, Ascalon."

"That's, not the best thing to bring to a guy with my, uh, condition." I said.

He smiled. "That may be so, but I have no intention to hurt you. In fact, I was thinking of giving you this sword."

"Me?"

"I am aware of you. You possess a keen tactical mind. However, you are still one of the Boosted Gear's weakest wielders, despite your skill set. I mean no offense by that, but I thought this would be a good support weapon." He told me. "I doubt that holding it would hurt you, Irina Shido made us aware that even an Excalibur didn't harm you. But it would be smart to assimilate it into your Sacred Gear."

"Why would you give me, a devil, a holy sword?"

"After the Great War, there was no more large-scale fighting. But as you know, there are still skirmishes between all our forces even if we don't desire such. If this continues, everything will eventually be destroyed. Or it is possible another power will attack before that happens." He told me. I know what he was talking about. The other mythological powers and he's also hinting at 'me', whether he knows that or not. "This summit might be a good opportunity. For the Three Factions to join together and stop useless fighting. There was only one time we all worked together; when the Red and White Dragons disturbed the battle. So I ask you, Red Dragon Emperor, to allow us to join forces again."

"Duncan, I think you should accept it." Akeno said. I nodded and stood. The sword glided to me and turned on its side.

'You okay with this Ddraig?'

**[That thing's never gonna hurt me. I don't classify as a Dragon by this world's standards anymore. You know that. Besides, I wanna get a feel for its power.]**

'Okay, just checking.'

I gripped the handle with my gauntleted hand. There was a flash of light as I matched the frequencies of the two artifacts. And then, the blade of Ascalon was extending from my fist.

"I've done what I came to do." Michael said. "I'll take my leave now."

"Before you go, there's something I'd like to ask you." I said.

"Unfortunately, I can't right now. But I'll hear you out at the summit. Or once it's finished."

"That'd be great."

"I'll see you then, Duncan Hyoudou." He said, before revealing his wings and teleporting in a flash of holy light.

As I sheathed the blade, Akeno went to grab tea for the two of us. I sat down to have some. "So that was why you brought me here?"

"Yes. Michael and I preformed the ceremony to change Ascalon's specifications here." She told me, offering a cup.

"Thank you." I said. But, there's still something that needs to be discussed. "Akeno, can we talk about something?"

"What is it?"

"… What Kokabiel said during the fight at Kuoh." She looked down at that. "You're the daughter of one of the Fallen Angel's leaders?"

"… Yes. I am the daughter of Baraquiel and a human." She confirmed. "My mother was from a shrine family. One day, she saved a wounded Baraquiel. Eventually, she became pregnant with me through their relationship."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you so uncomfortable." I told her. But she just stood up and turned around. She slightly dropped the top of her robes to reveal her wings.

One was that of a devil, the other a fallen angel's.

"Yes. The wings of a fallen angel and a devil, I have both. These dirty wings…" She said. "I met Rias and became a devil because I didn't like them. But in the end, I still had the wings." She chuckled humorlessly. "They go well with my impure blood." She turned around and looked at me sadly. "How do you feel now, Duncan? You hate Fallen Angels, don't you? They killed you. They tried to kill Asia. And even this entire town. You can't think highly of them."

"… You're right. I hate those who would do such things." She looked down when I said that. "You're not one of those people though." She looked back up. "You had absolutely nothing to do with those events, other than helping me stop them."

"But I'm still a Fallen Angels-."

"Don't even try that BS on me. I'm not someone to judge others with different anything than mine. Other than morals."

"I might just be pretending to be nice to you so that you won't hate me, you know…"

"No. That's not you." I said. "You're a sadist, but you don't lie. You'd never hurt your friends like that. Even knowing all this, you're still the exact same person I've seen you as." I said.

She stared at me, mouth open a little.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "I didn't mean to sound so sappy all of a sudden. It's just, you're still you. I, don't really care about the wings and all that. And, hearing what you told me didn't change you either." I stammered. "So, I-I still like you, 'flaws' and all."

"That does it." She said. I looked to see her wings were gone. "You said it. When you say stuff like that to me, I have to get serious." She said, a tear streaking down her face.

{Oh, look at what you just did! Now, she's falling in love with you! Good job on taking my initiative on the situation!}

'Oh, I think I'm starting to not care as much about it anymore.'

"Um-." I started to say, but she jumped me. She was hugging me as we were on the floor. "Uh, A-Akeno?"

"I've decided."

"Eh?"

"I have decided."

"D-decided?"

"Hey, Duncan…" She said, lifting herself up a bit. "I'm fine with being second."

"Second?!"

"Yes, second. It's like having an affair." She huskily explained, hugging me even tighter. Oh, and there's her breasts squishing even more onto me. "It makes me so hot just thinking about it."

"Y-y-you d-do realize, we could get in a lot of t-trouble f-for this, r-right?"

"That's what makes it so fun." She told me. "Are you tired? I can let you lay your head on my lap."

"I-I u-uh-."

She laid my head on her lap anyway. Her breasts were showing right now, something she's probably not gonna fix right now. I can't do anything other than just dumbly accept what's happening.

'… I am so whipped."

"Ara Ara, I stole one of Rias' privileges." She smiled. "I feel so naughty. Does it feel good, Duncan?"

"Y-y-yeah. But if Master finds out about this…"

"What about your master?" Came the stern voice of the girl I was talking about. "Hm, Duncan?"

"M-m-m-m-master!" She began to emit a little bit of her red demonic aura. "She's gonna kill me!" I squeaked.

She just walked towards us slowly. "What, were you doing? And don't even bother trying to trick us this time to escape. I'm not gonna fall for it."

"I-I, I don't know anymore." I said.

"Duncan, why?" She asked me. "You and I are dating. You know how I feel about this. Why aren't you stopping it?"

"Because I can't!" I said. They both quieted down at that. "I can't control this. Between Ddraig's dragon aura and Issei's perverted mindset, I can't stop attracting women. And it doesn't help that I care for you all! All I want, ALL, I want, is to keep you girls happy. I'm not used to having this much female attention on me at one time. I don't know how to deal with it. And how can I when I care just as much as I do for one as I do the other?" I stared down at the ground. "Rias, Akeno… I don't know why you like me so much. I'm a bastard. I like hurting my enemies, I like screwing with their minds. I will leave as many as I have to suffering in the wake as I pass by. I'm a ruthless son of a bitch with power. What, do you SEE, in a guy like me?"

Rias stared at Duncan for a few moments. She then looked to see that Akeno was also staring at him, with as much care as she would to him. It was then that she understood. She couldn't stop this, because that would mean Duncan couldn't be himself. It was the way he was that made her fall for him. And evidently, it did the same to Akeno.

So, she made a decision.

"Duncan, Akeno." Rias said. They both looked up. "Duncan, what am I to you?"

"One of the greatest women I will ever meet. And I will do anything to see you smile." He said.

She nodded, smiling. She turned to Akeno. "Akeno, what do you see in Duncan?"

"I… I see someone that sees me, and doesn't hate me. And I don't want to let that get away." She said. Rias nodded at that, satisfied.

The heiress then walked to Duncan. She kneeled down to him and hugged him, he didn't understand what she was doing. Rias then looked over at Akeno over his shoulder…

And made a 'come hither' motion.

Akeno instantly picked up on what Rias was suggesting. She smiled and obeyed the order.

"What, what are you two doing?" Duncan asked.

Neither answered as they just smiled at him. They looked at each other, then….

Kissed.

And not some little chaste kiss. Full-on make out. Leaving the guy slack-jawed and wide-eyed. They separated.

"I'm still first though." Rias said.

"I can live with that." Akeno replied.

The girls then looked at him, before proceeding to jump him.

{It's good to be me, ain't it?}

'….. Yep….'

Later…

Currently, I was outside the ORC with Gasper. We were continuing to train Gasper to focus on freezing specific objects. So far, he can freeze one every sixteen tries. Definite improvement. Better than Issei would've got him at first.

{Oh, fuck you.}

"Good job, Gasper. You've made serious headway." I congratulated.

He was still focusing on the frozen volley ball. "I, I _will_, get better. I'll be as strong as you one day."

"You gotta work for that, kid." I said. "Now, freeze!" I told him, throwing another ball. Unfortunately, it hit him. But he was okay.

While the two trained, a couple of the others were observing them from the window.

"So… Gasper knows whatever Duncan's been hiding?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah." Kiba answered. "I think whatever the reason was, was because he sympathized with Gasper."

"But that would mean he's had his Sacred Gear for much longer." Xenovia said.

"Or something else." Koneko added.

"Doesn't matter." Kiba shook his head. "When I tried to ask Gasper, he said he couldn't tell us. But, apparently Duncan's gonna tell us soon. He let me know that much."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

Elsewhere…

On top a construction site, overlooking the city, Azazel sat contemplating the next day. He was not alone though.

"Azazel. I have to be at the summit tomorrow, too?" Vali asked.

"Of course, Vali." The Grigori's leader said. "After all, you're the White Dragon Emperor."

"Azazel, do you think there will be another war?"

Azazel chuckled. "That's a typical line of thinking for someone possessed by a dragon. You seem like the type to die young."

"That's fine. I not interested in living a long life." Vali said. "I just think I was born too late. In a world without God. I wanted to try and defeat him."

"That's why you're the White Dragon Emperor."

"I have no interest in a boring world."

"Oh, it's not boring. I think there's someone that would be perfect for you."

"Oh?"

"17 years ago, I saw a being like no other. Its power, I couldn't really comprehend. And even then, I could tell it was holding back. He wasn't even fighting, he was forging a Sacred Gear. Made with a Dragon."

"Really?" Vali asked, intrigued.

"Really. For 17 years, I've had no luck finding this entity whatsoever. But, I have a feeling it'll appear soon. Very soon."

"How strong was it?"

"I think… Ophis is no longer the strongest being around."

Vali smirked at the thought of this possible enemy. It could be his greatest challenge.

The next day…

Today was the day. The summit for the Three Factions. It would also be when the Chaos Brigade reveals itself. But, the specific faction that would attack was quite laughable. All of their plans would fail. Each of the leaders died almost as soon as they were introduced.

I mean, come on. How pathetic is that?

Right now, we're in the ORC. We're about to head over to where the leaders were. Gasper and Koneko were staying behind.

"Well, let's get going." Rias said. "Gasper, be a good boy while we're gone"

"Okay." He said from within his box.

"If something shocks you into using your Sacred Gear, there'll be trouble. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." He said, popping out of the box.

"Koneko's staying to look after you. Can you handle that, Koneko?"

"Yes, Rias." She said.

"Gasper, be good." I said, walking up to him. "If anything bad happens, I'll come and help. Okay? And here, you can with my phone for a little bit." I said, handing him the device. "Just play games though, don't mess with anything else on it."

"Okay!" He said, already playing a game.

"I've prepared a lot of snacks too." Koneko said, setting down a large box of junk food. Pretty sure they're mostly for herself and not Gasper.

"Oh, and don't forget your paper bag!" I said, handing said item to him. "Don't worry, you mask is almost ready mold. I'll give it to you at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Duncan!"

As we left, I left a shadow to watch over the place.

At the main building…

We entered the room to see it already filled. The two representing the devil faction were Sirzechs and Serafall. Accompanying them were Grayfia, Sona, and Tsubaki. Michael was there, accompanied by Irina. She particularly didn't like seeing Xenovia right now. And of course, Azazel. Along with Vali.

The air was tense.

"Allow me to introduce my sister and her peerage." Sirzechs said. "They fought against Kokabiel the other day."

"Thank you again for that, Rias Gremory." Michael said.

"Sorry about that." Azazel said, nonchalantly. "I should've kept a closer eye on Kokabiel."

"I believe all the participants are here." Sirzechs said. "Let us begin."

Rias gave the three leaders their report of the battle and the events that led up to it. Sona told them that the report was accurate, since she was an eye-witness.

"Thank you. You may step down." Sirzechs told them.

"Thank you Rias and Sona." Serafall cheerfully said. Which embarrassed Sona a little. They went to stand by us.

"I would like to hear your side of the story Azazel." Sirzechs told the relaxed Fallen Angel.

"It doesn't matter what I think." He said. "Kokabiel acted on his own."

"So you did not know about it?" Michael asked.

"I let him move until I knew of his plans." He said, then chuckled. "Bet he didn't know I infiltrated the town too. It's a pretty nice place, actually."

"Please don't change the subject."

"I had the White Dragon deal with it already, didn't I?" He asked, gesturing to Vali. "And Kokabiel's been put in the lowest level of hell for permanent freezing as punishment. He won't be getting out."

"The issue is his motivation for what he did." Michael said. "That he was dissatisfied with how things ended."

"Yeah," Azazel agreed. "He was upset we didn't finish killing each other. I have no interest in war so late in the game, however." Vali didn't look too pleased at that, though he hid it well.

"The 'seeds of discontent', then?" Serafall asked.

"Aren't there some like that within your faction as well?" Azazel asked back.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand." Sirzechs interrupted, before Serafall could retort. "The purpose of this summit is-."

"Enough with the fancy words." Azazel waved off. "Let's make peace already. That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

At the ORC…

Currently, Gasper and Koneko were relaxing as much as they could. However, Gasper was nervous about how the summit might be going. Koneko paid it no mind.

Until she sensed a presence outside the old school building they were in.

A magic circle, not associated with any of the devils in the area, appeared on the ground. From it, there was a group of women all wearing robes that covered their bodies and hid their identities. Their intentions were obviously bad.

As one smiled, preparing to lead them all into the building to begin their attack, the shadows on top of the building shifted, out of sight. The morphed together to show the grinning face of Duncan.

"Showtime." He whispered, grinning ferociously.

**Okay. I'm gonna be honest with you. Originally, I planned for there to be two chapters before 'Fall of the Red Dragon Emperor.' That's not gonna be the case now. I'm giving it to you guys next chapter. And I'll tell you this too, I DID consider being a dick and ending it with a cliff-hanger. But~ I'm not gonna do that either. I'm strutting stuff in all its glory next chapter (Get your mind out of the gutter!) and I'm gonna show my gear. And in reference to earlier with Rias and Akeno… Yeah, I'm an asshole for repeatedly leaving scenes like that unfinished like a James Bond film. Sorry, guisniperman. I'll make up for it soon enough! But, yeah. That's about it. I'll see you next time, when the Dragon Emperor falls… And I reign supreme.**


	12. Fall of the Red Dragon Emperor

Chapter 12: Fall of the Red Dragon Emperor

**Ok, two things. One: Over 7,000 views! That, is, just great! And two: There is now a new Multiverser. He's writing his fic now, "The Multiverse Master", which is a Pokémon fic. And there's at least two other people that might start as Multiversers soon. And now, as my influence spreads, I take one step closer to ruling the internet! Muahahahahahahahahahahah! Just kidding. I wouldn't know what to do with it anyway. Still, check out Kamen Rider Tigon's fic once it comes out. I think he's gonna do great.**

**But, you want to read this right now. Right? Well then, let's start an Inquisition…**

"This three-way deadlock is only going to harm this world." Azazel stated. "Don't you agree?"

"Both your leaders and God are dead now." Michael reminded everyone, though it was easy to see that the fact that God was dead here was still hard on him. Just as much as it was for Asia, Xenovia, and Irina.

"That's the thing." Azazel said. "The problem lies with the two outside the three powers; The Red and White Dragon Emperors, both of which hold the power to change the world… And that's not even mentioning what you both and I saw 17 years ago." All the others, aside from myself, Sirzechs, Michael, and Vali, looked confused. "But let's hear what they have to say."

"All I want is to fight strong enemies." Vali said, offhandedly.

"You can find strong opponents without a war in the way." Azazel told him.

"That's true." Vali shrugged.

"And you, Red Dragon?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "Why should I favor peace?" Vali seemed somewhat intrigued at that response coming from me.

"Well then, let me make the decision easier for you." Azazel chuckled, before seriously stating. "Duncan Hyoudou, if we start fighting, you won't be able to be intimate with Rias Gremory."

"-!" Rias made a noise at that, obviously disturbed.

"But," Azazel said. "If we make peace, prosperity and propagation become more important." As he said that, I couldn't help but start staring at Rias' body, imagining it naked right now. I was gonna allow peace anyway, but this is a good reminder. "That's right. You could diligently be intimate with her every day."

"What the hell?!" Rias blushed. Grayfia just sighed, no doubt remembering walking in on us before the Rating Game, and the fact I basically announced I was sleeping with her after said game.

"Peace, sex every day." Azazel told me. "War, no sex. Simple, ain't it?"

"… I guess I can see the benefits of peace." I said. "Though a war wouldn't have been able to stop us from that anyway."

"Uh, Duncan?" Kiba started. "Her Brother's right here." Said brother was just chuckling at the whole thing.

"Don't worry, he knows." I said, making Sirzechs start to laugh a little more.

"You're terrible." Rias groaned. 'You're fault for being so hot.'

Akeno just giggled. "Ara Ara, don't forget about me~." The others looked a little shocked, but not much. I'm pretty sure Xenovia's gonna take that as a green light that I'm okay with having multiple women. Which will just escalate soon.

{You already have a harem cause of all the girls between realities. Just accept it, and let it grow.}

"A-anyway, I'm just gonna stick with serving Rias. Nothing less." I said, which made my master smile.

Well, it's pretty much settled. Peace between the three great factions. Just need to get a few things out in the open.

"Duncan, there was something you wished to ask me?" Michael recalled. I nodded.

"Yes. Why was Asia excommunicated?" Said girl gasped at the question. I already know the answer, but Asia needs to hear it. "She was a fervent believer in God, so why exile her?"

Michael took on a solemn face. "After God died, only the system remained. You could call it the power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. It barely functions with me as its center. As a consequence, we need to avoid anything that can negatively affect it."

"And because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels…" I trailed off. Michael nodded.

"Correct. The faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. Anything that can negatively affect that must be removed entirely or the system cannot be sustained." He confirmed.

"That's why those who found out about God's absence also had to be removed." Xenovia said, walking forward.

"Yes. Because of that, you and Asia Argento had to be declared heretics. I'm so sorry." He said, bowing his head. Irina obviously didn't make the connection until now. But now she knew Xenovia was not a traitor.

"Please raise your head, Chief Michael." Xenovia asked. He did so. "I lived in the church for many years. I do have some regrets, but I'm satisfied with my life as a devil now." Obviously, when the other members of our group heard that, they felt that they definitely had a new family member. "I do feel sorry for the other believers, though." She said. Asia walked up next to her.

"I'm happy too." She told him. "I have a lot of friends who are dear to me."

"I am thankful for your forgiving spirits." He bowed his head, grateful. Then, Azazel spoke up.

"Speaking of which, I heard one of my underlings tried to kill that girl, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Raynare was obsessed with pleasing you, and saw taking Asia's Sacred Gear as the only way to get in your good graces."

"Then it's my responsibility to make up for her recklessness." He told us. "So I will pay you back the only way I can."

At that moment, the air froze, and everything turned purple. Gasper's Sacred Gear just went Balance Breaker. Everyone aside from me, Vali, the leaders, and the ones with Holy or Holy Demonic Swords was frozen.

"Well, that just happened." I said.

"No…" Kiba whispered. "Time has… stopped?"

"Looks like it." Azazel said. "Besides those of us with superior power."

"We were protected by the Dragons within us." Vali told me. "And those three were protected by their holy swords." He said, gesturing to Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina.

"So everyone else is frozen right now? Just great. We're under attack." I observed.

A large explosion was heard from outside. If you looked out, you could see a massive magic circle floating in the air. And then, men and women in robes started coming from it. All of them blasting magic at the building we were in. And at the faction forces guarding it, who were also frozen.

"How rude!" Serafall pouted. "Ignoring a MagiGirl like me!"

"But, what did this?" Michael asked.

"They probably forced the Dhampir into Balance Breaker conditions." Azazel said.

"Very few people can stop time." Sirzechs pointed out. "Obviously Gasper was taken into enemy hands."

"Someone's connected to this gate in the barrier." Michael reasoned. "The timing, using a member of Rias Gremory's peerage to attack us…" He trailed off.

"Someone must've betrayed us…" Irina said.

"How can we get out of this?" Sirzechs asked. "If Gasper's power increases, even we'll freeze." It's true. Gasper was by no means weak in the power department. The reason his family cast him out was not because of his Sacred Gear or because of his mixed blood… They feared his power, because it eclipsed all of theirs. So Gasper took up a "Mutation" Bishop piece instead of multiple pieces in order to become a devil. His potential is incalculable to the people here.

"If we don't do something about that kid, we won't be able to fight back." Azazel warned. "We need to think of something."

"We can't use Castling, Rias is frozen too." Sirzechs said. He looked to me from the corner of his eyes, silently asking to do something. I winked, to tell him it's under control and to keep quiet for just a little longer.

"Wouldn't it be easier to blast the half-vampire and the terrorists altogether?" Vali asked, smirking. "If you want, I could do it."

"Don't even think it." I growled.

"Think about the situation, Vali." Azazel told him. "We're trying to make peace here."

"It's not in my nature to stand around doing nothing." The White Dragon responded.

"Then why don't you go outside and cause some trouble for them?" Azazel chuckled. "The White Dragon would definitely get their attention."

"Alright then." Vali shrugged, bring out Divine Dividing. He went to the open window to fly out. Once he gained the magicians' attention…

"Balance… Break!" He yelled.

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

His scale mail formed around him. Once the white armor finished forming, the terrorists blasted at him. They didn't hit him though. Blue magic circles blocked each blast. He scoffed, charging up his own magic and blasting away a large amount of them. But more were pouring out from the sky.

"Well," I started. "Now that he's not here." With a snap of my fingers, all the frozen members in the room, unfroze. The non-frozen ones, aside from Sirzechs, looked shocked and confused. Even Azazel.

"W-what?" Rias gasped. "What just happened?" The others were of a similar mindset.

We explained the situation, and Rias. Was. Livid! The thought of one of her servants being used as a tool for terrorism was unacceptable. She instantly suggested castling, like Sirzechs did earlier.

"Not necessary, master." I said. "Gasper and Koneko are already being rescued."

"What? How?" Rias asked.

"I knew we were about to be attacked, and planned ahead. I wanted to draw our true enemies out. And after today, there'll be no more secrets that I hold from you and the others." I said. "Rest assured, they're fine. We have more things to worry about though." I noted, pointing to the new circle appearing in the middle of the room.

"That circle…!" Sirzechs gasped. "It can't be…!"

A women in a tight and revealing, yet somewhat important-looking, outfit revealed herself. "Good day, Devil Kings Sirzechs and Serafall." She greeted, though obviously she didn't mean it.

Catteleya Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan. After the original devil kings perished, new ones were chosen. The ones descended from the original, however, tried to continue the war. They were then pushed back into the darkest corners of hell. They were believed to be dead now.

But they're not. They're alive and they want revenge.

"What are you doing here?!" Serafall asked, shocked.

"To bring destruction and chaos to the world!" She answered, raising a magic staff. She charged it with power, and pointed it at us. There was an explosion.

Once the dust cleared, the building was gone but we remained. The leaders created a barrier to protect all of us from the blast.

"The faction leaders working together? What a disgrace!" Catteleya laughed.

"What are you doing here, Catteleya?" Sirzechs demanded.

"The opposite of what you are doing." She answered. "With God and the Devil Kings dead, the way things are now don't work."

"Catteleya, stop it!" Serafall pleaded. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Serafall…" Catteleya growled. "You have disgraced the title 'Leviathan' after stealing it from me. But don't worry. After today, I shall take back the title of Devil King Leviathan."

"Oh, and here I thought we were getting caught up in a Devil's coup d'état." Azazel said.

"But it sounds like you wish to take over the world." Michael observed.

"Yes, Michael." She confirmed. "A world where God and Satan is glossed over. We will take this decayed world and rebuild and reform it." Azazel and I just laughed. "Azazel, what do you and he find funny?" She asked, in no joking mood.

"Decayed? Reform? Cliché." He answered.

"This is a time the world has been prospering." I said, still chuckling.

"Besides, the first villain to die always talks like that." Azazel reasoned. And, come on. It's true.

Every single time.

"You dare mock me?" She said, an aura of magic flowing over herself.

"Lady… We do mock you. It's what we do." I answered. I turned to Azazel. "You think you can handle this? I just can't take her seriously one bit."

"I suppose I could." He shrugged. Apparently, he was adjusting to me being more powerful better than I expected. "Sirzechs, Michael?" He asked, walking toward the terrorist leader. His own magic was coating him.

"Catteleya, you have no intention of backing down?" Sirzechs asked.

"No, Sirzechs. You were a good Devil King… But you were not the best." She told him, beginning to levitate.

"I see. That's unfortunate." A barrier enclosed around us once more. Azazel and Catteleya were already in the air, beginning their fight.

"Duncan?" Rias tugged on my shoulder. "Who is saving Koneko and Gasper? Are you finally opening up?"

"Yes, Rias. I am." I told her. "Just relax, and enjoy the show."

At the ORC…

As one me was currently residing with the others, this me was saving Gasper and Koneko. The magicians were strong, and their work was somewhat impressive. But, this was still too sloppy for my taste. Very pathetic leaders and motivations. The other factions are much more to be worried about than the one currently attacking Kuoh.

But right now, I am walking through the halls of the clubroom. I could hear Gasper in pain. And it angered me. Anyone willing to put a child through pain, deserves no mercy. And these people will certainly get none from me.

Kicking down the door to the main room, I saw both the people I was here to rescue being held in the air. Connected magic circles were holding each of their limbs in place. And they were surrounded by magicians, all of them female. Why do they even need to be all female? Eh, whatever.

"What?" One gasped. "How did he get in here?"

"The ability to teleport should've been sealed!"

I stood there, a cold expression on my face. The magicians held knives up at Gasper and Koneko. My eyes narrowed. 'This, _will_ be painful for you.'

"Gasper, Koneko." I started, looking at them. "Are you two alright?"

"D-Duncan." Gasper got out. "You came?"

"I always will."

The battle outside was still intense. Right now, if it weren't for me quietly supplementing the barrier around the others, it wouldn't last for another half hour. Barely even fifteen minutes. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina volunteered to go on the offense to take out as many as possible. They were given permission. The other me and the others had to stay back for now and maintain the barrier.

But right now, I need to get these two out of their current predicament.

"Duncan, I'm sorry." Koneko said. "I couldn't stop them."

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said. "Besides, Gasper isn't affecting any of us right now."

"Impossible!" A magician said. "None of you have that much power!"

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. We're from the House of Gremory. And if there's one thing we'll always be able to do, its break expectations. Now, I suggest you release them, now." I ordered.

"As if! I don't know how you got here, but move one more step…"

"Duncan… Please, kill me…" Gasper asked. "It would be better if I were dead. I'm a useless coward… And now, I've messed things up again!"

"… Never." I slowly said. "Never, say that again. Rias took you in because you have something special in you. You are a member of her peerage, her house. To think you are anything less, is more insulting than you can imagine. We will never abandon you."

Meanwhile…

"Shall we get serious, Azazel?" Catteleya asked. She held up a hand, revealing a dark energy that took the form of snakes. All of which wrapped themselves around her before dissipating. After that, her power greatly increased. Unknown to her, Azazel was still more powerful. She was _that _under-classed.

"A snake?" Azazel questioned. Catteleya blasted an impressive-_looking_ amount of magic at the Governor-General. When she was finished… He was actually right behind her. "Let's clear one thing up before we move on." She reacted by charging her fist to magically bitch-slap him. Which he blocked. "This amount of aura does not come from the descendant of a Devil King. Where did you get it?"

"There's no point telling you, because I'm going to destroy all of you!" Another explosion.

At the ORC…

"Pathetic!" The magician with the dagger closest to Gasper scoffed. "It would've been smarter to brainwash the child and use him as a tool."

"Family's much more loyal than slavery. Besides, it wasn't my call, it was Rias'. And if it was my call, I'd do the same as her." I responded.

"You're pathetic. The fact you still live is insulting. Let's rectify that!" She said, firing a blast of magic at me. Before it made contact, I smacked it toward the window. The resulting explosion lightly damaged the wall.

"Gasper, Koneko." I started. "I'm not a person who was that used to having friends. But friends like you, are too few. I can't allow for you to get hurt. So, please close your eyes. Shut'em tight, and block out all sound. I'm going to save you, but I don't want to scare you."

They looked hesitant at that, Koneko especially. I hope I didn't resurface too many bad memories with that line of phrasing. If I'm lucky, which I know I will be, I'll mend that issue soon. But, both headed my words. They closed their eyes as tight as they could and I knew they were preparing themselves to not hear a thing.

"What are you doing?" A magician asked as I raised my arms. Once my hands were in the air, I flicked my wrists. Each of the terrorists in the room felt pain. I was currently ripping them apart from the inside with my mind. Thankfully, even if their vocal cords weren't working properly anymore. They couldn't scream, the pain was too much. Blood was starting to pour out their mouths and eyes. That's enough, I think.

With another flick of my wrists, they all disintegrated. I walked over to the two first-years and waved the magic holding them away. They fell to the floor and noticed the magicians were gone.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I said to them. "Please forgive me."

"What did you do?" Koneko asked.

"I… can get very angry when people that are close to me are threatened. That's something that happens often when one's family is threatened." I told her. I think that just put a couple gears into motion inside her head. She obviously could tell I just did something terrifying. But, the reason behind it. I think she might be thinking on some past events in more detail now. "But you two are okay?"

"I-I think so." Gasper said. "I-I was so scared. But, you saved us."

"We should get going." Koneko told me.

"No rush. The others aren't affected by Gasper's power and the terrorists' leader is pathetic and overconfident. There's only one person we have to worry about and I'm going to deal with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Koneko, my dear, I couldn't be more positive."

At the battlefield…

"Gasper and Koneko are safe now." I said.

"How do you know?" Rias asked.

"It's all part of my secret. Which I'll reveal in a couple minutes."

"You waited for the middle of a battle to tell us?"

"I figured it'd be good to make my debut when these guys attack. To make the factions feel safer, and our enemies terrified." I told her. "I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for the dramatic and theatrical."

Azazel and Catteleya were still at it. The difference between power was widening again, as the increase in power Catteleya possessed was wearing off. However, the magicians were still an annoyance. Now, everyone was attacking them. The leaders, Asia, and Grayfia were still keeping a barrier over themselves. They're the ones that can't afford to fight right now, aside from Azazel. If one of them dies, problems would occur.

**[It's about time we ended this, partner. At least get rid of all these annoying magicians.]**

'On it.'

Channeling my focus, the circle that was continuously bringing in more enemies disappeared and the air showed that time was no longer paused. The others didn't know what caused it, but were all too happy to accept it. They then proceeded to quickly and surely defeat all the remaining attackers.

"Well then, I should start getting serious." Azazel said, reaching into his coat. He pulled out a small cylindrical dagger with a purple jewel on its hilt.

"That's-!" Catteleya gasped.

"-Something much better than war: my hobby." He finished for her, raising it into the air. "This is the Downfall Dragon Spear, an artificial Sacred Gear that I made. Balance… Break!" A flash of gold covered Azazel. When it was gone, Azazel was wearing golden armor in the motif of a dragon. "Armor of the Fallen Dragon; Downfall Dragon Another Armor." He said, his wings disappeared.

"… Azazel badass levels exceeding reasonable limits." I quipped to myself.

**[Ahh Fafnir… Wait, doesn't he become a pervert later on?]**

"Now, let's go…" He beckoned Catteleya.

She was furious. And with her mind definitely no longer functioning properly after Azazel fucking around with her, this put her off the deep-end. So when she charged, he slashed her with his dual-pronged spear of light. It was basically a fatal blow, even if it wasn't instantaneous.

"Men like you won't be needed in the new world!" The descendent of Leviathan yelled, turning back to Azazel. She raised her arms at him, and they extended. They bloated a little, before splitting into multiple tendril-like arms. Azazel raised his left arm to block them all, but they just gripped it. "It'll be worth dying if I can kill one of the Three Great Powers!"

"Destroying yourself?" Azazel asked. "Well, I don't want it to be that big of a deal." He said, before cutting off his left arm in one motion with his spear. "That'd be just too good a trade-off…" He threw the spear at Catteleya. "… For someone like you!" And she died instantly, not even leaving behind a body. "An arm's about as much as you're worth." Azazel reasoned, using magic to cauterize the wound after the armor disappeared. The purple gem from the dagger fell from the sky and he caught it. "Still has a few kinks. Guess you'll need to stick with me for a little longer, Dragon King Fafnir." He told the gem, before kissing it and putting it away.

As the last of the stragglers were being dealt with, a blast of magic hit Azazel from the back. It forced him into the ground and created a crater. He raised himself up, more like he just tripped than got blown up. "Ow… Must be losing my edge. Vali?" He asked.

"Sorry, Azazel." The White Dragon responsible for the attack half-heartedly apologized. "This side looked more interesting."

"Well, that explains who the traitor was." Azazel said, dusting himself off. "There's just one thing I have to ask." He said, flying up to Vali.

"Hmm?"

"My Vice Governor-General, Shemhaza, recently got wind of a dangerous organization." He said. "I think he called it the 'Chaos Brigade'?"

"… Chaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked. "That's who just attacked us, Duncan?"

"That many dangerous people working together…" Serafall trailed off. "Whoever's in charge must be very strong."

"And the person in charge is the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis." Azazel told everyone. Which shocked the hell out of them.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. Born from the 'nothingness of infinity' in the Dimensional Gap. Though, that's not _true _nothingness, as I know it. It, or 'she' right now, is heralded as the strongest being in the world. A dragon that all Gods fear. Though, that really isn't necessary. Ophis doesn't really care about that. She just wants her home all to herself again.

"It's true that I've sided with Ophis." Vali confirmed. "But neither of us are interested in world domination. A group formed in order to use our power. That's all."

"Oh?" Azazel questioned. "I thought you and Catteleya would've been friends. Given that both of you had your Devil King seats taken from you."

"Devil King Seats?!" Serafall asked. Sirzechs didn't like where this was going either.

"What are you talking about?!" Rias demanded.

"My name is Vali Lucifer." Vali introduced, shocking everyone but me and Azazel. "I am the descendent of the deceased Great Devil Lucifer. A half-blood, born of the grandson of the former Devil King and a human."

"That can't be…!" Rias gasped.

"I see. With a human…" Sirzechs said. "There's no way we could've known."

"You have the blood of the original Satan, but being half-human is how you became possessed by the White Dragon." Azazel said. He chuckled. "Your very existence is like a joke."

"I think the word 'miracle' exists to describe me." Vali said, revealing seven sets of devil wings.

"His wings-!" Asia gasped.

"Oh God…" Michael whispered.

"Out of all the White Dragon Emperors, past, present, and future, this man will be the strongest." Azazel told us all, as Vali hid all of his wings.

"The strongest, huh?" I asked.

"Duncan Hyoudou. Don't you think fate is cruel?" Vali started, looking at me. "I'm possessed by one of the strongest dragons, but also have the blood of Satan." A spectral image of Albion appeared. "But you are just a lowly human. I looked into your history. And none of it was interesting, aside from a few things. Very few. Before becoming a Devil, you were an A-typical high school student. Without your Boosted Gear, you're nothing. It's disappointing. So disappointing, it's funny." He humorlessly laughed. "We have rival Sacred Gears, but the difference between us is like the sky from the earth. No, by more than that."

"Oh? And?"

"Then how about this?" He asked. "You devote yourself to revenge. I will be the one to kill your parents. If your parents were killed by someone like me, wouldn't you fight harder? It'd be more exciting for them than dying after such a boring life. Yeah, let's do that."

"H-how can you…?" Asia whispered.

"Duncan…" Rias and the others looked to me, worried. I was shaking.

"…"

"…"

"... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing, falling on my ass. It shocked everyone that he just said that, and this was my reaction. "Ahahahahahhahahaha, I-I, Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" My fist keeps slamming on the ground. "Y-you think, m-making me go Batman, is the best option? HAHA!" I asked, still laughing. Even Vali looked somewhat disturbed. "H-hold on, I n-need to get control of myself." I said, lifting myself up. "So, you want things to stay interesting? Is that it? Well then, how 'bout a game of Tag?"

"You're it!" A voice yelled. Not one second later, a person jumped from nowhere and kicked Vali in the back in mid-air. While the wind was knocked out of the White Dragon for a few seconds, the person landed next to me. Everyone was shocked to see, that there were two Duncans standing next to each other.

"What!?"

"How!?"

"T-this opens up so many possibilities!"

… Not even gonna go there.

"What took you so long?" I asked myself.

"Well, I wanted to see the scenery. The barrier still looked nice while time was frozen." I answered.

"Where's Gasper and Koneko?"

"Right there." I pointed, showing the two. They were both just as shocked and confused.

"Well then, we should probably fuse back together."

"Yeah, this can be a little weird to see." I agreed. "High-five?"

"High-five." We did so, and merged back into one Duncan. I turned back to Vali. "I'm sorry. I just find it so hilarious that you think, _anyone_, could get within five meters of my parents with malignant intent, and live. And I'll tell you right now… I, was not some human when I became a Devil."

"What?!" Rias gasped. I took to the air, Boosted Gear was still as it was for the moment.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself as well, since you did so. My name is Duncan Williams. And I, am not a devil." I said, revealing my devil wings. But, above them were a set of Angel wings, and below was set of Fallen Angel wings. Both were just as large as the Devil wings. They closed together and took the form of one set of wings that looked like my Multiverser form. Then they hid. "I've been hiding this just for you Vali Lucifer. You want a challenge? I'll give you one. Ddraig?"

"**[Oh, I've been waiting 17 years to say this.]"**

**[Master Gear: Infinite Revolution!]**

Boosted Gear shifted and morphed. Red turned a shadowed chrome, green turned blood red, and yellow turned black. The edges became much more sharp and pronounced. The sides and claws became serrated. This, was my new Sacred Gear.

"What? What is this?" Vali asked.

"17 years ago, I fused myself with the man that would've become Issei Hyoudou. I did so to acquire the Boosted Gear. Once I did so, I changed it. This is no longer Boosted Gear and Ddraig is no longer the Red Dragon Emperor. Shine forth, Game Changer!"

**[Supreme Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Behold, Master Gear! The arm of the Supreme Dragon Inquisitor, Ddraig." I said, as my Scale Mail formed. The armor was made much more intimidating, but still held the motif of a Dragon. All around the armor, everything looked sharp enough to cause severe bleeding. The shoulders, breastplate, leggings, the tail, EVERYTHING was blade-like. And four draconic wings appeared from the back. All of them looked like they were made out of the 'Power of Destruction'.

"**(What is this?! This, this isn't possible! The scale of the power-!)"**

"**[That's not all, you pretentious, overconfident, white-scaled bastard!]"**

**[Multiply!]**

I charged Vali, and delivered a strong uppercut to his mid-section. A little blood came out his faceplate. Another punch to said faceplate, and he was knocked back ten meters. He looked back at me, raising his arms….

And nothing happened.

"What? I should be dividing your power right now!" Vali said.

"No you won't. Not right now, because I don't _want_ you to. And even if you could, as you are now, it'd be dangerous. I, on the other hand…" I trailed off, raising my arm.

**[Divide!]**

"W-what!" Vali gasped, losing strength. It wouldn't be for long. His magical reserves would still be able to replenish himself fast enough.

"Ddraig's not an 'Inquisitor' for nothing." I told him. "With him at my side, I seek power. I learn power. I master power. And I perfect it. Far beyond its limits."

The concept of Ddraig's original power was effective, but simple. Increasing power-levels without end. With his massive amount of power in mind, increased by my own, I decided to give him a bit of what Vritra had; versatility. Ddraig and Master Gear's ability is to learn the power of any Sacred Gear that it sees to add to its own list of abilities, and push those powers past their limits. Beyond what anyone could achieve. Essentially, I broke Balance Breaker.

"Oh, don't let that stop you!" I said. "We're having so much fun!" I charged again. As me and Vali fought, our Dragon's conversed.

"**(This shouldn't be possible. We are opposing existences! To take my power as your own? It should've killed him!)"**

"**[That's the issue with you, Albion. You can't adapt to change as easily as I did. When Duncan first brought me out, I was shocked beyond all reason. But, I knew that he would be the greatest host I'd ever have. Thanks to him, I'm no longer your opposing existence. It's below me. If you wanted to give me a new placement, then I'd be the 'True God-Inquisitor of Chrome Dragon'. Your power, won't do a thing to me unless we allow it.]"**

"**(That's not logical!)"**

"**[FUCK LOGIC!]"**

**[Multiply!]**

Another punch to Vali. By now, we're no longer in the air. We broke through the walls of the school and were fighting in whatever room we crash into. He punched me, I uppercut him. The force sends him back. He rips a set of lockers off the wall and throws it at me. I caught it in mid-air. As I was distracted, he blasted more magic at me. The force was something to admire. It turned the lockers to dust. Thankfully, when we repair this place, everything destroyed would be fixed. Including whatever were in those lockers.

He charges at me again, pushing us both through the walls into the auditorium. I was able to switch places and throw him to the stage. When he landed, he quickly got back up.

**[Sword Birth!]**

The blades appeared all around him, all at an alarming rate. He quickly flew into the rafters. When he did that, I began throwing the chairs bolted into the floor at him. One after another, he blasted each one before they could get to him. Once the last one was blasted, I already charged at him. Gripping him at the sides, I slammed him into the ceiling.

But he wasn't done yet. He switched our positions and began slamming my head into the concrete ceiling. It doesn't hurt me… But it is a little disorienting. Grabbing his hand before it could smash my face again, I threw him back at the stage. The resulting crash splintered the whole area with shattered wood chinks.

Before I could get down to him, he blasted up to take us both through the roof. Kicking me back, I had to steady myself from the force. I didn't prepare myself for getting kicked in the nards. The armor's protecting me… But just seeing that can be painful. Vali raised his arm at the building below, as Divine Dividing's wings grew.

**(Half Dimension!)**

"Oh, trying to increase your power with the school building, huh?" I asked, raising my arm at the same target. "Not on my watch!"

**[Forbidden Balor!]**

That stopped him from warping the school, but he still got enough power to strengthen himself up a bit. Evidenced by him charging at me again. I socked him before he could make contact.

{Yeah! Take that you halving maniac! No one should have the power to halve breasts!}

**[… Don't we have that power now, though?]**

{… Oh, fuck.}

I slam into him again, but he prepared himself for it. The resulting shockwave from us colliding destroyed all the glass in the area. We're holding our hands against each other, trying to gain leverage. And Vali was losing. Head-butting him, the White Dragon staggered. I took advantage of that by kneeing him into the air.

Flying up to reach him, I dealt another multiplied punch to his chest. After that, he grabbed me by the neck, and head-butted me in revenge. My head knocked back somewhat, he dealt another punch to my face. Three consecutive punches are thrown at me before I grab the next one. Oh, yes. He's gonna go far.

Another punch to his chest to stagger him. A round kick to his head. He grabs hold before it makes contact. His clawed gauntlet is trying to pierce the armor. Pointless. It wouldn't get through.

Pulling my leg back, it instantly returned to hit him in the collar bone. I steadied myself again and delivered a dual-fisted punch to him. He crashes back into the ground. I fly down to meet him.

Both of us are on the ground now. Vali's fighting spirit is impressive. He's still going. He blasts more magic at me. The rate he's going… He's drawing this out. He wants to see what else I can do. Well, okay then.

The helmet covering my face receded. I took in a quick breath, and then…

"_Joor Zah Frul!"_

The power of my shout already affected him. For the next twenty-five seconds, Albion's as vulnerable as humans.

"Ascalon!"

**[Blade!]**

The Dragon-Slayer extended from my left gauntlet. Vali and Albion instantly knew what it was. I rushed over to make the attack. Vali dodged just in time for it to only cut the front of his chest plate. After the arc of the blade finished, I punched him right in his faceplate, breaking the entire helmet. He flew back.

The others rushed to our location. I turned to look at them all, and waved. The majority looked confused at me not taking this seriously. But the two other leaders that saw me finally pieced together who I was. And Azazel was just laughing.

"So, Vali…" I began, turning back to him as he stood himself back up. "Is this what you wanted?"

"… Yes. This, is exactly what I wanted." He said, adrenaline flowing through him. "You… You are the entity Azazel told me about, the one he saw 17 years ago. I thought he was just giving me false hope, but no… You, you are exactly what I wanted; the ultimate opponent. Albion? He deserves to see my Juggernaut Drive."

"**(Think this through, Vali. You're too wounded for it right now.)"**

"It'll be alright."

"_I, who is about to awaken,_

"**(Vali!)"**

_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God_

"**(Do you desire to be at the mercy of my power?!)"**

_I envy the 'Infinite" and I pursue the 'Dream',_

"**(VALI! STOP!)"**

_I shall become the White Dragon of Domination-."_

Before Vali could finish the chant to activate the Juggernaut Drive, the barrier protecting the school shattered. A young man wearing ancient Chinese armor wielding a staff landed on the ground. The armor had designs that resembled Monkeys. The fact that he had a Monkey tail, added to the whole thing.

"Bikou," Vali said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're heading over to fight the Northern Earth Gods, so I thought I'd go and grab you." Bikou said.

"You could've waited." Vali said, a little irritated. "I was in the middle of the greatest fight of my life."

"You're lucky he stopped you, Vali." I said. "In your condition, the Juggernaut Drive would've lasted about a minute and a half before it would've killed you. Besides, my Balance Breaker is still leagues above your Imperial Juggernaut Overdrive." I told him, which widened his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you even have that yet?"

"Vali, who is this?" Bikou asked. "I, I can't feel his life force."

"This is Duncan Hyoudou."

"The Red Dragon Emperor? Shouldn't he be, you know, red?"

"He's not a Heavenly Dragon anymore. But now, now I want to fight him even more. But, I need to get stronger. Our fight will be even greater than Ophis against Great Red." Vali said.

"Amazing that even the descendant of Sun Goku is wrapped up in all this." I remarked. "And here I thought you'd know to stay away from guys like the ones in the Chaos Brigade. Oh, the original one's gonna be so pissed at you."

"Hey, I just like having fun, unlike that Old Geezer." Bikou said. "Anyway, nice to have met you, Red- Uh, Sharp Dragon Emperor." Bikou said, twirling his staff in the air before slamming it down. A teleportation hole appeared, pulling the two down.

"Oh, there's just one more thing we have left to do, Vali." I said, raising my hand at the portal.

**[Forbidden Balor!]**

Freezing the portal and stopping the two from disappearing, I walked over to them.

"Vali Lucifer," I began, looking at his left arm. The gauntlet protecting it disappeared. "I am the Multiverser… And this, is my mark." I told him.

Vali's arm sizzled slightly, though it wasn't painful. On the top of his hand, was the Omega symbol, with a smaller Alpha symbol inside it.

"I've got my eye on you, Vali." I smirked. "Don't disappoint me. Now, until we meet again."

Then they disappeared.

"Incredible." I heard Azazel say. "All these years, I'd been looking in the wrong places. And then, here you are."

"Yep, here I am." I said, turning to him. Looking past him, I saw all the others. They, still couldn't what just happened. I began to walk over to them. When I was five feet away from Rias, I stopped. Then kneeled down.

"My master…"

"… Duncan." Rias said, rushing to me. She kneeled down and lifted my face up. "You, you're not a Devil?"

"I am your servant." I told her. "The evil pieces inside me only bound me to you because I wanted them to. I serve you, not because you tried to save my life… But because I want to. And I'll continue to do so, until you tell me otherwise, and even then, that wouldn't stop me."

"Oh, you…" She said, before locking lips with me. Oh, this is nice.

…

…

…

… Why isn't she stopping?

I started waiving my arms in panic. I didn't _need_ to breathe, but this can't be good for her. She still needs oxygen. Although it seems like she's trying to suck it out of my lungs. I don't need this kind of passion in public. We do it later.

The others noticed my predicament. The members of the ORC rushed to help me. Before they could reach us, Rias stopped. A pop noise let them know she finished. She sighed in satisfaction, before her face took on a more serious look.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Y-yes, honey!" I stammered.

"… Well then? We're waiting."

I sighed. Then a solemn expression appeared on my face. "My name was Duncan Williams once…" **(A/N Chapter two of The Curse of Absolute Power. And you should already know what a Multiverser is. If you don't, my bio explains it as best it can.)**

Not much later…

The forces that were teleported out of the area by the magicians during the attack returned. Collectively, they used their magic to repair all the damages the school was dealt in the attack. Although, the leaders had to help a bit too. But not for long.

"A joint effort between the devils, angels, and fallen angels, huh?" Rias said.

"It looks like we've finally achieved peace." Akeno noted.

Meanwhile, I was speaking to the leaders that saw me 17 years ago. I had explained who and what I was to them all. What I was capable of, what my intentions were. Amongst other things. Everyone took it quite well, actually. Though Rias eyed me like a treasure chest now. More so than usual. I'm basically her ticket to becoming 'Empress of the Rating Game.' And the others were about the same. So, I had nothing to worry about. Telling people like this, in a world like this, well, they've learned to accept some pretty bizarre stuff.

"So, Sirzechs knew." Michael said.

"Given that I was dating his sister, I thought he should at least know." I responded.

"… But you didn't tell your girlfriend about it?" Azazel asked.

"… Do you want me to embarrass you, Governor-General?"

"That matters little right now." Sirzechs said. "What does matter is the fact that despite Ophis aiding the Chaos Brigade, we have something even stronger."

"But, why become a Devil?" Michael asked.

"The only way I could satisfy both myself and the man I fused with, was to live out his life. Following the path he would've up to a point. After that, I decided to remain. Besides, Rias was going to be special. So I stayed to help her and you all."

"Interesting." Azazel said. "An all-powerful being with nary a limitation taking an interest in three factions that were trying to kill each other until today. One would ask if you had better things to do."

"I exist in multiple realities all at the same time." I told them. "I always have spare time. To work, train, tech, slack off, anything. Besides, there's a couple people in this world that I'm interested in seeing. And I wanna see how far they'll go."

"What else will you do?"

"Help you all against the Chaos Brigade and beyond. I can do just about whatever you require of me. But, Michael…" I started. "Could I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"Please allow Asia and Xenovia to pray."

The girls in question overheard. And needless to say, they were shocked.

"D-Duncan-!" Asia and Xenovia gasped.

"Ah." Michael smiled. "Asia Argento, Xenovia."

"Yes!" They both responded.

"I will ask you both. Will you still pray, even if God is no longer here?"

"Yes." Asia said. "Even if God isn't here, I still wish to pray."

"So do I." Xenovia agreed. "I will continue to pray to God, and to you, Chief Michael."

"I also ask on their behalf, Chief Michael." Irina said, walking over.

"Irina…"

"I didn't know the circumstances. I thought you had betrayed us." Irina sadly told Xenovia. "I'm sorry."

"… There's nothing for you to apologize about." Xenovia smiled.

"Asia, I said terrible things to you as well."

"Oh, no! It's fine. It wasn't a big deal for me." Asia waved off, smiling.

"I'm really sorry!"

"That's- It really doesn't bother me!"

"I'm getting a strange sense of, déjà vu." I said to myself. "And I have absolutely no idea why.

"Michael, will you do this as a symbol of our peace?" Sirzechs asked.

"Two Devils that can pray without taking damage are no problem." He smiled.

"This is great!"

"I'm very grateful!"

"Oh, God-!"

"!" The two devils of the future 'Church Trio' took damage again.

Michael chuckled a little. "I'll have to return to headquarters to make a change in the system first, though."

"And I think I'll live here for a while." Azazel said, getting ready to leave.

"You'll be back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course! But I'm tired right now. Talk to you tomorrow." He waved, leaving for his apartment.

The next day…

"And so, starting today, I have become the advisor to the Occult Research Club." Azazel announced.

We were in the main room for this announcement. Rias, wasn't too pleased. And she knew that I knew this was going to happen. So, I'm in the dog house right now. At least for a couple days.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked seriously.

"What?" Azazel laughed. "I asked Sirzechs and he said talk to Serafall's little sister." Rias turned to Sona, who was also here for the moment.

"If I didn't allow it, Big Sister threatened- I mean begged- to come to school instead." She told us.

"So you sold us out, is what you mean to say."

"Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you." Sona said, leaving the room with Tsubaki.

"So that your new arm?" I asked Azazel after the two left.

"This?" He asked, showing it to us. The fingers and skin moved around, showing that it was a machine. It turned into a couple different gadgets. "It's the omnipotent arm I made during Sacred Gear research. I've always wanted to equip something like this." He said, pulling his sleeves back. The arm blasted off like a missile. It went around the room a couple times. Before it returned to Azazel, I of course HAD to High-Five it. So I did. THEN, it reattached to Azazel.

"However, Sirzechs is only letting me stay at this school on one condition." Azazel told us.

"C-condition?" Gasper asked, coming out of his box.

"That I help you develop your Sacred Gears." He laughed. "The Holy Demonic Sword, Forbidden Balor View, and increase the power of the new Master Gear. Using the fruits of my research, I'll evolve them all individually. So from now on, you can call me 'Mr. Azazel'."

"Oh, this'll be great." I said. "Well, should be even more fun, since I broke the entire system. Balance Breaker's no longer the maximum potential."

"I know, and I'm so excited to see what we can get from that! It's going to be so much fun working with you all."

"Wait, 'working with us'?" Rias asked. "I'm not convinced you should be here yet-!"

"Oh, and Sirzechs has a message for you." Azazel said, reaching the window.

"Big brother?"

"It seems that when he stayed at Duncan's house before, he learned the importance of skinship between household members."

'WAIT! You don't mean-?!'

{Yep!}

"I order you, in the name of the Great Satan Lucifer… All the girls in the Occult Research Club are to live with Duncan. That's what he said." Azazel told us.

I could just… hear him laughing his ass off right now.

At my house…

"Duncan~!" Akeno greeted, hugging me. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other much more!"

"A-Akeno!"

"Should I just bunk with Asia?" Xenovia asked, holding luggage. Koneko walked in after her.

"Duncan," She said. "If Issei gets out of control, and you start peeking on me, I'm going to have to hurt you."

"OH! That reminds me!" I said, remembering something. I raised my arm, it took on a more ghostly appearance. Koneko raised her eyebrow. And then…

{Wait! What are you doing-?!}

I shoved the hand into my forehead, and pulled out a life-sized spectral Issei Hyoudou. He instantly turned normal. Even without actually meeting him face-to-face, Koneko knew who he was. She dropped her luggage.

"You got ten minutes before he returns back into my head." I told her. "Have fun you two~!" I said, walking away.

"Duncan! Wait! You can't do this!" Issei pleaded. He turned to the rook. "So… Hey, Koneko. N-nice to meet you."

"… Gonna wish you hadn't." She said cracking her knuckles.

Elsewhere…

"So, why is Vali acting like this, nyan?"

"Ever since his fight with this 'Duncan Hyoudou', he's been obsessed with perfecting the Juggernaut Drive."

"I don't know." Bikou said. "He didn't tell me anything. Just that he found the perfect opponent and he needs to get stronger. So, he's going into the depth of his Sacred Gear to suppress all the past White Dragon Emperors."

"What will he do after that?"

"Probably have the biggest fight since Great Red and Ophis, on steroids."

"Well, this should be interesting, nyaa."

Vali could not hear any of them right now. After the fight with Duncan and the mark he received, all Vali could think about was preparing for the next fight. And to do that, he had to try and go beyond his limits.

**(I checked our power limits. I should've done so ages ago. We have almost no limitations now, but we need to grow to fill in the power gap. Whatever Duncan did affected all Sacred Gears, I believe. But ours was the most affected by the change.)**

"Then we will push past those levels, and be even stronger than that." Vali said. "This may be my greatest chance for a fight like no other. I need to be the best. Now, let's begin."

But little did Vali know, he had a long way to go. Duncan had already fully mastered his gear. And if he used the multiply ability while using his full base power, nothing would be able to defeat him. Because at that point… Duncan's power would surpass all of existence itself. Making him stronger than even his master, the Multiverse itself.

And no one, would be stronger, than him…

**Well, there it is. I hope I did well by you all by giving a more detailed fight between me and Vali. And I hope Master Gear is just as powerful as you expected. I don't plan for that picture to remain as the cover pic forever. I already have a few better ideas. I'll draw them soon enough. But right now… (Sigh) I've had a long week. Not all of it was good. Actually, a lot of it was bad. But I'm not gonna talk about that. It'd be weird, trying to tell my viewers my problems like you're all shrinks.**

**But right now, I gotta recharge my creative battery. I'm hopefully gonna update Multiverse Effect soon and FINALLY start my Dragon Age fic. Been taking too long with that one. Then there's the matter of the sex fic collection. I, will work on it this weekend. If I'm lucky, which I doubt I will be, it'll be out in a few days. But I'll get back to this soon. Very soon. I've already got ideas for how things are gonna play out. And I hope the suspense will keep you on the edge of… whatever you're reading this from. Unless you're standing and reading this. It might hurt if you tripped or something.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	13. A Break, but not in the story

Chapter 13: A Break, not in the story.

**Well, I wrote the first chapter in the smut-fic collection. It was called 'Love is Multiversal', and it was taken down on the same day by the site and I was banned for two days. No explanation or warning, and I KNOW I didn't break any rules. So I don't know if I'll try uploading it onto a different site. If you guys know a site where I could upload them without fear of them getting taken down, please tell me. I know there are people that wanted to see that stuff. But until I know where it's safe to re-upload it, I can't continue on it at all.**

**And on another note, I'm almost done typing the first chapter to 'Verser Age: Origins'. So, I've got that going for me. And, we did it. The views... They're over 9000! Couldn't resist. I'm sorry. Well, this chapter's a small break before we go to the Underworld again. And to alleviate a few people's fears, and maybe cause some for others, the majority of Issei's harem is going to happen. Including Kuroka, like a reviewer wanted. I mean, have you seen her? Dayum! And maybe a few others. And the ones in the other stories. I REALLY made myself too good with the ladies in these stories. It sucks for me even more cause I know that I'm never gonna have that kind of luck in real life. It's 0.01 in a trillion. (Sigh) Ah well…**

**Now, on with more craziness!**

[Tennis match of the Ages]

Well, things are much easier now.

By now, you all know that I spilled the beans about myself to the others. Me being from a different reality. My actual death. Me essentially being a God. The multiple realities at once. My reality seeing theirs as a light novel/manga/anime. They took it quite well. As in, 'Eh. Not a big deal to us.' If only it were always this easy for people to adjust to what I am. I guess it's not too hard for them to imagine me being what I explained that I was.

And of course, there's the most recent development. ALL the girls now live with me. And any new female members, are gonna live with me. Thankfully, Issei was keeping quiet for now. He knows I can pull him out for another session with Koneko whenever it's necessary. That won't make him completely docile and I won't always do that to him. But a point needed to be made in the first place. And he got the message for now.

When Rias noticed that the room in my house wasn't going to be enough for all the girls, she planned to remodel the entire place. Thankfully, she didn't have to do much. I told her that she could just take me to point and command. Then I'd just make the design of the area change so that it was always like that to the world.

The house was much bigger. Private estate quality. Indoor pools, arcade, sauna, secret underground man-cave that I made for myself that they didn't know about, and all the other necessities and what not. Oh, and I changed my parents history so that they were relatively rich and both had high-end jobs. People who knew me and more about me beforehand would know that wasn't always the case, but the rest of the world wouldn't. And I'm okay with that.

Right now, we're at school. We're at the ORC. I'm reading a few spell books. Asia enters the room, trying to find something to do.

"Duncan, what are you reading?"

"I'm trying to learn more about the Power of Destruction." I answered. "It's that magic that Rias always uses. I'm quite fascinated by it."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I have, a little. But she's a special case. The powers is mostly inherited by the Bael Clan, from which her mother is from. So that's how she got it. I'm trying to figure out the similarities between this magic and others from different realities. The closest I can think of is Chaos Magic. This Power is raw, but at the same time all that raw is focused so as not to get out of control. And there's not much needed to keep it from getting out of hand. I'm thinking of figuring out how to perfect it even further using what I know. Like Sirzechs did, though he learned, not inherited it. And his is based on technique, unlike Rias."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"There's a few things that if you did know, you'd either be weirded out or would just laugh." I said, thinking about the fact Sirzechs is kind of a Siscon. And, of course, Satan Red. That'll happen later though. "By the way, where is Rias?"

After I asked that, Akeno walked into the room. She was carrying a tray of tea. "She and Sona are discussing some important matters. Would either of you like some tea?" She offered.

"Yes, please."

While she poured our tea, Kiba and Xenovia were in the middle of a board game. Shougi, I think. And Xenovia had lost four times in a row. Oh! Wait, make that five.

"… You lost again, Xenovia." Koneko said, watching the two.

"Would you like some tea, Gasper?" Akeno asked the boy.

Ever since I made him that mask of his face, Gasper's been much calmer around us, or anyone in general. He still likes to go into his box every now and again, but he's made some serious progress. I think he'll be able to handle actually going to class in, maybe a month or two. I'm not gonna rush him.

His progress with his powers and Sacred Gear have also gone well. Me and Azazel have done relatively well in getting more of a handle on it for him. Though, we know now that Gasper should NEVER drink any of my blood to try and gain a handle on his abilities. Multiverser power might not be genetic, but all the energy that is in my blood is still incredibly potent, constantly growing in its potency as well. It won't matter if his power's incalculable. It could be very dangerous, possibly fatal, for him. And I didn't wanna change that. He will grow on his own pace. Ddraig's a different case because he was housed inside of me.

"Y-yes, Akeno." Gasper nodded, taking the cup.

It was all quite peaceful right now. The others know about me. They're still friends with me. I basically got a mansion. And, thanks to Issei and Ddraig, two girls and counting that love me. Which will continue to expand. But I think I can get a handle on it soon enough. It's only really effective in this reality, not as much in others.

The door opened, revealing Rias. Looks like her meeting with Sona is finished. "I'm back, you guys."

"So what was up, Master?" I asked her as she went to her desk. She sighed, slumping into the seat.

"I have to turn in the club activity report." She said. "What I just turned in was the report for the 'Relation between UFOs and devils'. The problem in the report was our activities as devils. I've been so caught up with everything else that's been happening this year, I forgot all about it. And now the due date's even earlier than last year."

Kiba turned to me to try and explain things. "I don't know if you knew Duncan, but Rias is supposed to attend school for High-class devils in the Underworld. She's only here as a privilege. If she doesn't get the necessary credits for that school here, she'll be forced to return to the Underworld."

I smiled. "Oh, I knew. And if she was ever threatened into anything she doesn't want, I'll level an entire section of the Underworld. At random. Without warning." I said, the cheery, yet sinister smile still on my face.

"D-Duncan! You don't need to do that!" Rias said, waving her arms frantically. "I'm flattered by how much you want me to remain independent, but I don't want people to start fearing and hating you like they would a monster."

"Sorry, I always get overprotective when it comes to my girlfriends." I said.

"You're going to have to show us to them sometime. I think it'd fun to meet these other girls you're with." Akeno smiled.

'Oh God, no!' I frantically thought. 'I wanna put that off for as long as possible! If they meet, I'll have absolutely no power there! They'll all have me whipped!'

{But think of the epic-!}

'You say orgy, and you're getting another session with Koneko!' I responded to him. That shut him up.

"Besides, we just need to send a report on the current state of the monsters and Youkai here in this town. We can ask this Kappa we know on the outskirts of the town."

Kiba raised his hand. "Rias, he had to return home. He said he's going to take up the family business to cultivate cucumbers."

"… Well, at least that's a more stable future than aiming to become a rapper." Rias sighed, disappointed at losing a resource.

"A rapping Kappa?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "He left his home because he didn't want to inherit his family business. He was found of rapping, and wanted to become a rapper. I often listen to his one song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'."

"… The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be contained, I will just take your shirikodama." Koneko rapped, remaining in her usual monotone voice.

"Koneko was a fan of his." Kiba explained. "Unfortunately, his father got a 'plate shortening disease' and he had to go home. His family's got a rare and old tradition for cultivating cucumbers, so at least that will live on."

"Eh, I'm more of a carnivore." I shrugged. "Still, hope he does well."

"It looks like we'll have to ask that gossiping Dullahan in the old mansion in the fourth district." Rias said.

"There's a Dullahan here?" Xenovia asked. "I thought they were usually violent. I've fought a few in the past."

"Uh, Rias." Akeno began. "The Dullahan you're talking about had a serious hernia a few days ago and is in the hospital right now."

"So even that's not possible?" Rias asked, slightly distressed. She perked up a second later. "But, I think we can try something else. There's a person at the academy who knows a lot about monsters."

'Oh, I got a bad feeling about this.'

Later…

The sounds of tennis rackets could be heard as Rias and I approached the courts. The expert Rias spoke of earlier was here. I, knew about it. But, I had forgotten. And, given what we'll need to do to get her cooperation, I'll need to put some effort into this.

The girls at the courts were busy immersing themselves in their games. A few that weren't currently playing noticed Rias and I. They swooned at the sight of the prettiest girl in school with her boyfriend, 'the Second Prince of Kuoh'. I'm REALLY uncomfortable with that title. I liked it when people thought I was just okay, nothing of note except a few eccentricities. Hang out with the ORC for a few days? You're the talk of the school.

"So, master…" I slowly began, trying to ignore the girls watching us both. "Is this person aware of us and what we are?"

"Yes. This school also takes in humans from special backgrounds. So they should know about the devils here, as it is one of our bases." She told me, gesturing for me to take a seat on the bench.

We sat there for a little bit. We might've come too early. Or the person's late. Either way, the people that are here would occasionally give us glances, but they left us alone. Thank existence for that.

The sound of a horse coming our way broke me out of my musings.

"Oh ho ho! How's it going, Rias? It's not often that you come here, so welcome." A girl's voice said. We turned to it.

A young women with brown hair twirled elegantly into multiple drill-curls sat atop a black horse. She wore the outfit signifying that she was part of the tennis club. The horse looked somewhat evil. And there was the headless armored knight holding a watermelon walking behind her.

Kiyome Abe, the tennis club captain. She's also from a family of beast tamers. Respectable background. Though not one I'm currently too comfortable with. Which you'll know why in a minute or two, if you didn't already.

"Nice horse, don't you think?" She asked us. "Dullahan's head, Mr. Smith, was hospitalized a few days ago. So I'm looking after it in the meantime. And this is Mr. Smith's body." She said, gesturing to the headless armored body behind her.

"You do know that bringing a monster on campus is against school rules, right?" Rias asked Kiyome.

"During the time the head's hospitalized, the body can act by itself, correct? That's why I'm taking care of them. Just feeding them was out of the question, so I gave them jobs. The tennis club's mascot character! Dullahan, 'The Headless Honda!" She told us. "He's using a watermelon as a replacement for his head. It fits rather well for summer, don't you think?"

"That's got to be… the most badass mascot ever." I said. The headless knight gave me a thumbs-up for the compliment. "You're welcome."

"Well, I can't help it if it's a mascot." Rias relented.

"I'm glad you agree." Kiyome said. "It was hard enough getting Sona to allow this."

The other girls began cheering the Dullahan, Honda. It seems he's actually quite popular with the girls. I don't completely understand how, what with him having no head. But hey, good for him. He responded to the girls by waving.

"Oh, Duncan should team up with Honda!"

"A Prince of Kuoh and an Undead Knight? Perfect!"

"Please!"

Uh… As awesome as that actually does sound, I don't think he and I can do it. Though it would be cool, partnering up with a Dullahan without his head. That kind of thing should be a comic of some kind, maybe even an anime. **(A/N: I don't know if it would be story wise… But come on. A Demi-God being partners with a Headless Knight? There's some serious potential for something badass there. Unfortunately, I can't completely imagine it right now… Still, it's there.)**

Honda's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to him. "Seems we're pretty popular, eh Honda?" He gave a thumbs-up in agreement. I like this guy. **(A/N: I just remembered. I'm pretty sure Full Metal Alchemist has something very similar and probably better than the previous thought. Scrap the idea above.)**

"So, Rias. What do you want?" Kiyome asked Rias.

"Kiyome, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but can we interview you?" Rias asked. "We'd like to know a few things about the monsters and Youkai under your care."

"No. I don't want to." Kiyome refused immediately. "Why do I have to explain anything to a Devil? I'm grateful for being accepted here thanks to my background, but that doesn't mean I have to just tell you anything whenever you want. Besides, you have your own connections. Why do you need to interview me specifically?"

"Wouldn't having a connection with me be beneficial to you?" Rias asked her. Kiyome started laughing.

"You're pretty confident." Kiyome said. "But I know Devils. I have to be careful when dealing with any devil, or else I'd have my soul taken away, right?"

"…" Rias was left shocked and speechless.

Unfortunately, Kiyome does have a point. Devils are known to take souls from those they deal with. They might not do that anymore in this world, but a reputation like that doesn't just go away. Maybe that'll change in the future. But, devils will still obviously remain beings that live off the more sinful things. That can't change. Only lessened.

"We don't do that anymore." Rias told her. "I'd just invite you over for tea. Still say no?"

"You should agree. Akeno's tea is incredible." I added.

The tennis captain adopted a rather devious smile. Oh, this is just about where I get uncomfortable.

She giggled. "I just thought of something. How 'bout this? We have a tennis match, me and my monsters against the ORC. Loser does whatever the winner wants for free."

"That sounds interesting." Rias agreed. "Thankfully, I know how to play tennis. If we win, you let us interview you. But what is it you want?"

Kiyome looked at me, gears turning in her head. I didn't like the look in her eyes. She got off the horse and moved closer to me. "… Are you one they call the 'Dragon Inquisitor'? The one from another reality with the Sacred Gear which holds a new DxD?"

"… Nope! Not me!" I said, frantically shaking my head. "Wrong person! Someone else entirely!"

"Oh, no. I can tell." Kiyome continued, the look in her eye only getting scarier. "You're the one who beat the White Dragon. Who claims to be more powerful than Great Red and Ophis. I've decided! If I win, I want to borrow him." She said, looking to Rias. "I know I can't have him, since he's your servant… But such a dragon, so rare and magnificent. Borrowing him for a little-."

"No." Rias said, her jealous smile on. 'And it keeps getting worse.'

Now, Rias allowing me to also be with Akeno was a special case. They were both in an emotional state, and made an agreement. To a degree, they have little competitions over me. But, those aren't too bad. But, Rias maintains a rather jealous mind-set when it comes to me and other girls. She, just barely kept herself in check when I told her I have other girlfriends in other realities. But, she managed to keep her cool and accept that. But it's gonna take some serious work for her to be completely receptive to anymore girls here. She _was_ rather possessive.

"Duncan is my important servant." Rias stated. "A request such as that is out of the question."

At that, Kiyome shrugs and makes a sigh. "Well, then I guess this conversation never-."

"We agree to your terms." A voice said. We turn to see Akeno walking towards us. "If we win, Kiyome lets us interview her. If she wins, she can borrow Duncan for a little while."

I felt complete and utter horror right now. I really did hope it wouldn't come to this. I'd have to compete. Other than dodge ball, I hated sports. Didn't have any interest in them. And I know I won't be allowed to use my powers in the match, so there's a genuine chance I can lose. Honda sensed my distress, and began patting my back in sympathy.

"Akeno, what-!" Rias tried to protest.

"Rias, we just have to win." Akeno interrupted her. "If we win, everything's solved."

Rias stared at her for a second, then sighs and nods her head. "I understand."

"Nice to know I have a say in this!" I sarcastically remark.

Kiyome laughed. "It's settled! But you really should know what you're dealing with. You can train as much as you want, but I taught each of my adorable little monsters how to play tennis as well!"

"I'll show you how high-class devils play tennis." Rias said. "I won't lose my adorable Duncan to you!"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Kiyome giggled. "Oh and when I win, I'll get to have him all to myself."

The two girls got all up in each other's space. Their faces may have been smiling, but the murderous intent could be felt for miles. I can't believe it. I, who has lived to do just everything anyone has ever dreamed of, am being used as a trophy in a bet! This is not on my list of things to do! If anything, it's on the list of things to avoid at all cost! This is horrifying!

"I'm sorry, Duncan." Akeno apologized, beginning to hug me. "If I didn't say something, we'd never get what we needed in time. Don't worry, though. We'll do great in the tennis match, and then I'll make it up to you later."

"Don't deflect this with sex!" I said. "I have to participate too! And I have never enjoyed sports much. Never gave them much thought. So there's a chance we'll lose!"

"Oh." Akeno realized. "We'd better get to work."

The next day…

We were at the courts, all geared up. So were Kiyome and her beasts. Honda was there too. Though I don't think he can really decide who to cheer for. Then again, he doesn't have vocal cords to cheer with. So he doesn't really need to worry about that.

"I give you props for not running away." She giggled.

"Yeah, because we're going to win." Rias declared. At least her possessiveness of me might actually help us.

"Well then, let's get started." Kiyome said. "There will be two single matches and one double match. The first to get two victories wins. Rias and I will have to participate, and the other players will be determined by drawing lots."

The biggest let-down of this? I _know_ that I'm going to get picked. Because Issei would've been picked.

{You have to admit, some of those monsters are hot.}

'I know. I've had monster girlfriends before. This isn't new to me. But I doubt Alice and the others are going to be okay with even more. They like being the only monster girls for me.' I told the pervert in my head. 'And NO. You're not going to visit that world. You're confined to this me, and this me alone.'

{How come Ddraig can be in other yous?}

'Because he doesn't try to make me sleep with anything that has breasts! That's why!'

{Sometimes, your words hurt.}

We each pulled out our lots. Akeno and Xenovia pulled out lots with blue tips, which meant they were in the single matches. And then, I and Rias pulled out red tipped lots, the ones that meant double.

"Looks like you're my partner, Duncan." Rias said with a smile. "Let's do our best!"

I sobbed.

First up… Akeno.

And her opponent… a Harpy.

"A harpy. A winged monster. The majority are females." Rias explained needlessly.

"Dear Sirzechs, please win Akeno!" I cried out. "If you don't… Uh… I, um, don't actually have a good threat. Fuck."

The match, thankfully, was rather quick. With Akeno being the victor. I can't believe I forgot that match she and Rias had against Sona and Tsubaki a few months ago.

Next up Xenovia.

Against…. A lamia.

"Lamia tribe, I see. Again, most of her species is female." Rias pointed out.

"I know, dear."

I think she can guess how I know. Evidenced by the jealous look in her eye.

Honda came up to us, offering us the watermelon in case we were hungry. Which we accepted. I guess he doesn't need it much anymore.

And due to the lamia's increased flexibility and movement, she won. Xenovia was disappointed, but promised to improve.

That doesn't help me right now!

"Well now it's up to us, Duncan!" Rias said, grabbing my wrist. "We will definitely be victorious!"

"Well, looks like I have to play too." Kiyome said. Though, she had a confident look as well. "My partner is… Yuki-onna. Come out, Yuki-onna!"

The Yuki-onna. You meet them when you get lost in the mountains, have a fateful meeting, they turn into a human and come down to your village, and often time eventually marrying you.

However, I'm pretty sure you've read the light novels. You know this isn't the kind of Yuki-onna you'd want.

Especially since she looks like a gorilla with a ribbon on her head. Who was currently banging her fists against her chest right now. I shudder.

"I introduce, Christie." Kiyome said. "A Yuki-onna, also known as a female yeti."

"And you named her 'Christie'!?" I asked loudly. "That looks more like an 'Olga' or something!"

"Hey!" Kiyome said, a little offended. "Christie's a splendid Yuki-onna! Her mother was also a great Yuki-onna that drove away groups of trespassers to protect the mountain!"

"Obviously it wasn't that hard!"

"Be careful, Duncan!" Rias warned me. "A Yuki-onna has a powerful freezing breath. It could turn you- oh. Wait. Never mind, I forgot who I'm talking to."

"Ohh! I'm going to have to teach you some manners after I win this." Kiyome said, pointing at me.

"Never!"

The match was still in their favor. I'm not allowed to use anything significant to help me, so 'Christie' _could_ beat me. Though Rias was preforming exceptionally.

"Christie!" Kiyome shouted to the yeti. "The ball's going your way!"

"Uho!"

The white she-gorilla smashed her tennis racket at the ball. And it went my way. I moved to hit back, despite being terrified. Once the ball made contact with my racket…

There was an explosion.

My racket was currently destroyed, and there was dust and soot covering my entire being. I coughed to get the stuff in my mouth out, the shook the rest off of me like a canine.

"Uh, we're… to need a new racket."

Honda walked up to us with a replacement racket. Then he separated his armor and offered it to me.

"Really? Are you sure, buddy?" I asked. He pulled out a dry-erase board and marker to quickly write his response and held it up to me.

"I'm mad about this Yuki-onna too! Wear this, and we can defeat her together!" The board said.

"… You're right." I said. "Together, nothing will stop us! Let's do this, Honda!"

**[… I somewhat feel like I'm almost being replaced right now.]**

After putting the armor on, I returned to the court. A new fire in my belly! I should've remembered this would happen! Now, we'll never lose!

And we didn't.

It's our loss. It can't be helped, I'll participate in your interview." Kiyome said, though it was rather dull sounding.

"Well, all we have to do is remove the armor." I said, pulling at the straps…

That wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Honda? It's not coming off."

The armor's hand moved by itself to write his response.

"Sorry. My armor's cursed. Because you're wearing me, it won't come off for a while." The board said.

"Nonononnononono! You're still their mascot, not! I'll have no part in this!" I said.

Kiyome cheered up a little. "That's right." She said. "Honda's our mascot until his head is cured. So you'll have to stay with us for now!" She cheered at the end.

Rias growled slightly, but saw the loophole. "Yeah, looks like that will have to work." She said.

"MASTER!" I screamed.

During this, Christie was staring intently at me. 'Uh oh.'

"It looks like Christie fell for Duncan in that armor during the match." Kiyome said, though even was slightly off-put by that.

"**OH, HELL NO!"** I roared.

My entire body shape-shifted, taking on a reddish smoke form. Using this, I removed myself from Honda's armor then reconstituted myself next to him. He didn't look too pleased either at this turn of events, I could feel it. "Run!" I told him, before dashing toward an air vent and turning into smoke again to shoot out of a vent on top of the nearby building. I then flew away, smoke coming from my hands.

[Azazel's a dick]

You know that stereotypical music that plays when a day is beginning? …Yeah. That one. Play that in your head right now.

So I'm calmly waking up. Had a good night's sleep and all that jazz. And when I wake up, I fell the two girl's that usually sleep with me.

Only they feel much lighter.

And when my eyes open, I see younger versions of Rias and Akeno.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Oh, this'll be fun." I said, in a deadpan voice.

Later…

I had called the others for help in getting Rias and Akeno back to normal. I _could_ just turn them back with a thought. And on that note, I _could_ forget that they were trying to turn me into a child to see what I was like back then.

I _could_ do that… But, you see, well… I _won't_.

They were all looking at the two small girls currently sitting on my lap with varied expressions. Most were of confusion.

"They sure do look like Rias and Akeno." Xenovia said.

"That's because they _are_ Rias and Akeno." Kiba clarified.

"Yep." I confirmed.

Now, devils have this power to make themselves look much younger, or any age really. And they can do this to others as well. Evidenced by the fact they obviously wanted to try it on me. But, lose focus while making preparations and BAM! You're a kid.

The fact that both the girls don't have their memories right now shows how potent the spell was.

"Well, this was the rebound effect of the spell." Azazel told us. "I don't know what caused it, but we'll have to deal with it."

"R-Rias and Akeno… They look cute." Gasper said.

"If you want, you can try and make'em laugh." I told the Dhampir.

He nodded his head and looked in his pack, and pulled out his mask. The one that looks exactly like his actual face. And put it on when they weren't looking.

"Look at this Rias and Akeno!" He said, getting their attention. They turned to him with quizzical expressions. "Look what I can do!" He boasted, pulling the mask off from the face.

The two girls stared wide-eyed for a second… Then screamed and fainted. Which made Azazel laugh his ass off.

"Uh, that probably wasn't the best idea, Gasper." I noted.

We all split up. The others went to look for traces of the demonic power that caused this. Me? I had to watch the girls. And we were currently just walking around. Actually, they both wanted ice cream. Which, obviously didn't sound like a bad idea.

Come on, it's ice cream!

"Hey! It's Duncan!" I heard someone say.

I turned to find Matsuda and Motohama heading our way. Not too surprising. Summer vacation just began, not many have left for wherever they plan to go yet.

"So what's going- wait a second?!" Mat yelled. "Children?!"

Guess they just noticed Rias and Akeno.

"D-Don't tell me, they're Duncan's kids!?" Moto pleaded.

"Are you freaking- It takes nine months for a child to develop! And these two are five years old!" I yelled. "Are you two out of your minds?!"

Besides, I doubt our kids will look too much like them. And… I kinda cheated. I've looked into my future with these two. I and Akeno will have a girl, but Rias and I will have a boy. **(A/N: Yeah, I figured I'd at least confirm some people's suspicions right now. There's still going to be chapters in the stories about the Children of the Multiverser… But that won't be for a long time. So, yeah. There's that for ya.) **

And that's not mentioning all the kids with all the other girls.

The two didn't listen, though. They were making calculations out loud about whether or not me having children with Rias and Akeno now was possible. They left after saying their findings would have to be investigated in-depth at the 'Duncan Extermination Committee'.

I've heard of it, actually. It's the biggest unofficial club at school. Except it only consisted of all males.

"Yeah, I think it's time we got our ice cream and went back home."

Later…

While the two ate their treats, I waited for any news on their current predicament. While I was adamant about having a little bit of petty revenge for these two trying to turn me into a toddler, I was starting to think about caving and changing them back myself.

But, Azazel walked in at that point. He was wearing adventuring gear.

"We know how to fix it." He declared proudly.

"Finally!" I sighed, standing up. "Let's go already!"

"Wait." Kiba said, walking in. "No, 'what do we have to do?', 'where are we going', or anything like that? Just, 'let's go'?"

"Kiba, I spent the last four hours with my girlfriends. Both of which are currently children. When I say let's just go… We are going to go." I explained, my clothing morphing into adventuring gear as well.

And so, that started.

Later…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!" The creature roared at me.

We were currently in the mountains of some country, I can't remember which right now. And I was fighting a Minotaur. Yep, a Minotaur. I was wearing ancient Greece-styled armor while I was at it too.

No one else was helping me.

Not that I really need it, mind you. This is actually quite fun. I often like taunting and trolling my enemies. So pissing off an already enraged man-bull really isn't too difficult.

Though, I am somewhat hungry right now. Azazel and the others were currently setting things up for BBQ and such. We needed the Minotaur's liver for fixing the girls, but the rest of the meat is quite delicious actually. I've tried it before. And let me tell you, fillet mignon ain't got nothing on that.

"You know Azazel," I heard Kiba begin. "You're the Governor of the Fallen Angels. Couldn't you help him?"

"Yeah, I'm strong. In an RPG game, I'd be the hidden-boss that comes out after you beat the game. So you're lucky I'm your ally. But I know for a fact that he doesn't need my help." Azazel explained. "Evidenced by the fact Duncan just cut off its head."

"Got the liver!" I said, holding up the organ. "Ready for food!"

However, I could hear a heard of Minotaur coming our way. Killing their Alpha most likely wouldn't put me on their good side.

So, I decided to test out my version of the power of destruction. Black and red magic circles formed in my hands, showing the charging magic. After letting enough of it accumulate in my palms, I unleashed hell on the monsters. Unfortunately, the attack also leveled a couple miles of land. Ah well, no skin off my bones. Time to eat real quick then get the next ingredient.

Next stop…

After getting that liver and having the _best_ steak dinner I've had in a long time, we set off to another country. We're currently in a forest, far away from civilization. So, no chance of getting caught.

In front of us, Asia was wearing a thin and revealing cloth and a very wary and nervous expression. My face was in my hand.

"So, we need Asia to do this, why?" I angrily asked Azazel.

"Unicorns only open up to pure virgins." Azazel explained to me. "Can't get much more pure than a former nun."

The next ingredient we needed was a Unicorn's horn. Their horns are universally perfect for making medicine, but finding them is very difficult. They appear to only virgins that have no filth in their soul.

Yeah, Asia fits that profile quite well.

So we hid in the shadows waiting for a Unicorn to appear while Asia stood by the lake.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not Akeno doing this right now. That'd be overkill." I said.

"Oh man, she'd have been perfect for this." Azazel commented. "She's got quite the body."

"You do understand that's one of my girlfriends you're talking about, correct? One of your best friend's daughter, too."

"Hey, not my fault." He defended. "All Fallen Angel women look very attractive, but even among them Akeno is exceptional. I'm just stating a fact."

"Touché."

While we were talking, the creature we were seeking finally appeared. It stood near the lake, slowly walking toward Asia. She was mystified by it. Such a glorious and elegant-

"HIYA!" I yelled, lunging from the shadows and karate-chopping its neck.

Asia screamed a little at my sudden appearance and jumped back. She went down to the mythological creature to make sure it was alright.

It was, but she damn well near fainted when she heard and saw that I was using a hand-saw to cut off the horn.

Don't worry, we put medicine on the stub. It would grow back.

One last ingredient.

Later…

This was by far the most fun ingredient to get. A Flame-Dragon's scale.

I was currently wearing a set of specially made armor for this from another world; Dragonscale Ebonsteel armor! Perfect for dragon slaying!

**[You know when you say things like that, I feel very much offended.]**

'You're not even classified as a Dragon anymore! You've said so yourself! And you know I think Dragons are awesome!'

**[Keep telling yourself that, you racist.]**

While my partner was being an asshole, I was still fighting the dragon. It had quite the temper. And the fact I kept jumping out of its reach whenever its jaws would snap and would slash at its face at me didn't make it any less angry.

I could see the flames filling up in its maw. Before it could release the flames at me, I rolled under it. I stabbed my blade into its neck and ran the length of its body, the blood falling down as I went.

Jumping from the falling beast, I quickly got on top of it and removed a handful of scales. And jumped off. The beast then burst into flames, leaving only its skeleton, and a magical essence flew into my very being.

**(A/N: By now from my various stories and the previous chapter, you've probably figured out that I **_**really**_** like Skyrim. The armor I mentioned above is an actual mod on Steam! So yes, that is one of the other worlds I'm in. Sadly, it will not gain its own story. Skyrim's just too big for me right now. But there will still be plenty of mentions of it. I **_**was**_** eventually going to add a chapter based in Skyrim in my 'Love is Multiversal' story… But we know how that went. Another reason I'd like to know of another site to upload that to that won't take it down. Okay, I'm done now.)**

"Well, that ended faster than I thought." Azazel commented. "A shame. That would've been a perfect time to use Maouga."

"Is it even working again?" I asked.

Okay. Maouga was a robot Sirzechs commissioned to be made from by the Fallen Angels. A Devil-helping robot. I helped make it. It was originally going to be powered by the hatred of humans that flows through the world. However, I made an adjustment. Instead, it was powered by the rage of all under-aged gamers in the world.

It blew up as soon as we turned it on. Way too much power.

"No, I think it might be a bad idea to try that again so soon. Maybe later."

Well, that's all the ingredients. Let's fix the girls.

Back at home…

We were back home. All the ingredients we needed were set and we were gathered in the spot they tried to use the spell. My room.

That fact did not amuse me one iota.

After crushing and mixing all that we gathered together, we had Rias and Akeno drink the vile concoction and sit in the middle of a magic circle on the floor.

Channeling my demonic power into the circle, and prepared to fix them. However, I could hear screaming from the hallways. Gasper was being chased by Xenovia again.

"Duncan! Please save me!" He screeched. "Xenovia's going to kill me!"

"Don't run!" Xenovia ordered. "I just want you to drink this garlic filled nutrient juice."

Yeah, that wouldn't end well.

And as they ran into the room, I had just finished charging the spell. Gasper slammed into me once it activated.

There was a flash of red light. And once it dissipated, Rias and Akeno were back to normal.

"… Looks like that's fixed." Rias said, dusting herself off.

"Ara-ara, that was a little strange."

"So, why did this happen in the first place?" Azazel asked the two. They both looked away shyly, then turned back to us.

"… For some time now, I've been interested about Duncan when he was a child. So I got Akeno to help me with a spell that could temporarily turn a person into one." Rias sheepishly explained, playing with her fingers.

"You tried it, and the spell rebounded. Geez." Azazel said, face palming.

Yeah, I didn't find that thought too pleasing.

Both of them looked down at the ground, ashamed. They both apologized for what they did and the mess that they started. However, I doubt that they wouldn't want to see me as a five year old still.

"At least it's all back to normal." I said.

Rias and Akeno both looked back up at me. "Duncan… We can remember what happened while we were changed." Rias told me.

"Yeah." Akeno added. "You took care of us."

"And then there's the whole thought of you being a dad that your friends brought up."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think they're not gonna be my friends much longer. Then there's the fact you wanted to turn me into a TODDLER!" I yelled at the end, disturbed. "I'm your boyfriend! Why would you want to turn me into this!?" I asked, changing myself into a child.

Rias and Akeno both stared at me instead of answering. After a couple of seconds, Rias squealed in joy and moved to pick me up. Before she could, I turned back to normal. Her expression deflated into a pout at that.

"If it weren't for the fact I like you two a lot, I'd be much angrier." I told them, starting to walk away. "Just don't try that again."

After Duncan left the room, Rias grumbled to herself. "I'm so gonna get you one day."

[300… Isseis]

'Okay. It's a new day. I hope, key word hope, there won't be anything too crazy that happens. At least for today. Then the chaos can happen again. I just need a break every now and again.'

I was thinking this to myself while going to Azazel's new laboratory underneath the school's pool. Once I entered, the leader of the Fallen Angels grabbed me, and threw me into a capsule.

"Perfect timing, Duncan!" He said with an enormous grin. I was banging on the glass that contained me. The machine charged up…

"You idiot!"

And then there was a flash of light.

Two minutes later…

"(Cough, cough!) What- what have you done, Azazel?!" I asked, waving the smoke out of my face.

The capsule I was trapped in was now destroyed. And a lot of equipment was damaged. Also, there's… some kind of disturbance. In my head. And Issei's being awfully quiet.

That's not a good sign.

"Dress… Break!" I heard from the hallways.

"Ahh!" I heard Asia scream.

And then she ran in, naked… While being chased by a copy of me that had Issei's hair style.

"YOU!" I roared. The clone instantly recognized me and ran.

"Get back here, Duncan!" I heard Xenovia yell.

I walked into the hallway to see her running, also naked, while holding Durandal. She was chasing another me that looked like the last one. He's out of sight now, but she notices me and promptly walks in my direction.

"What's the meaning of you stripping me naked and not taking me?!" She asked.

"We can explain." I heard Akeno say.

We turned to see her holding Azazel by his ear… And yet another copy of me with Issei's hair style. Again, by the ear.

Later…

Okay. Here's the situation. There are currently 300 copies of me in the school right now. All are under the control of Issei. And after seventeen years of not having a body to pursue his perverse fantasies, he was currently in a state similar to a relapse. Only much worse. And he is in control of ALL the copies. He couldn't, or wouldn't, respond to any of my attempts to talk to him.

But right now, we got 300 Issei-controlled Duncans running through the school groping and Dress Breaking all their clothing. Taking care of that is obviously our primary focus right now. So he'll be punished later.

"So many pervert Duncans…" Rias whispered. I don't know if she's actually that terrified by the prospect. I have told her about how Issei would've been if he was in control, and she actually was very much delighted by the prospect of having a servant like him. The fact that he and I were one was strange, but she was okay with it. So, she's technically in love with two guys sharing one mind… Weird, ain't it?

"… A few of them assaulted me earlier." Koneko told us. "I didn't know what was happening, but I ended up beating them after I recognized the hair."

Well, she's gonna beat even more by the time the day's done.

Thankfully, Azazel put up a barrier to contain the copies. They were stuck in the school. But so were we… And a lot of girls.

We currently had one caged in the corner. And thanks to my mind scan, we knew it was Issei that was in control. All we have to do, is defeat all 300 copies and Issei should get out of his relapse. And then I'll punish him.

Azazel used magic to put all the humans in the school to sleep, that would lessen the number of people that'd get in our way before we mind wipe them.

Let's get started!

**Strategy 1- Fishing**

"Okay, first you have to prepare the fishing line with bait." Azazel said, handing porn mags to everyone. We all had fishing rods to put them on. "This should more than suffice."

For about…. Uh, two minutes, I played along with this plan. We actually caught a few, which were then punched into nonexistence by Koneko.

"Okay, fuck this." I said, standing up and throwing away my fishing rod. I then pulled out _Samantha_… and began shooting at every copy in sight.

"Yeah. Shooting fish in a barrel… Much more effective." I said.

**Strategy 2- Seduction**

I'm not proud to say this… but this would probably still work on me.

After the copies began wising up to the fish and then the subsequent shooting massacre I began, they began hiding more effectively. So, we had to come up with a new tactic.

"Akeno." Azazel called.

"What?" She asked.

"I've got a plan. It requires you."

"I doubt anything you come up with." She said. Azazel leaned into her ear and whispered his scheme. She gained a shocked and intrigued expression. "Th-that might actually work."

"I had wanted to use Rias, but that's better as a last resort."

"Understood."

That was ten minutes ago. We were waiting for Akeno to return. When she did so…

She was wearing a Playboy Bunny outfit.

I don't know the details of how effective it was… Because I fainted from overstimulation as soon as I saw her. The fact that I was still connected to Issei during this, I was currently much more sensitive to seeing things like this. So, that'd be the reason for my fainting. But I'm very sure it worked.

**Strategy 2- The Hidden Final Boss**

Finally. Less than ten of them. However, Issei's wised up a little, and is now hiding much more effectively.

So, only one thing could bring them out.

"Muahahahahaha! Foolish Issei!" Azazel laughed.

He was wearing an outfit that the leader of an evil organization would wear, along with all twelve of his black wings. And he had Rias tied up to a pole. She looked very much uninterested in this.

"Ahh. Please, save me Issei." She said without any trace of vigor or real effort. Azazel sighed.

"You have to put more feeling into it!" He criticized. "If you keep this up, even I won't want to do this."

"But I really don't want to do this." She told him.

He sighed again, looking at the ground. Then, his face hardened and he looked back up. There was a strange look in his eye.

"Then I have no choice but to resort to this." He said, raising his hands to his mouth. "Hey, Issei! I'm gonna touch Rias' breasts! Gonna squeeze'em like there's no tomorrow!"

"**NEVER!" **They all roared.

**[Oppai Dragon Balance Breaker!] X 9**

**[Are you kidding me!?]**

All nine of the remaining copies apparently had Boosted Gears. But they were a sub-species powered by breasts. So their Gears reflected that. And now, I'm gonna kick their asses…

**[Supreme Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

MY WAY!

Later…

After completely annihilating the copies that dared to possess "Bust Gear", we all returned to the ORC. The girls that all my copies harassed all had their clothes restored and their minds wiped. All we had left to do, was punish Issei. Because he was controlling each of them.

"Well, since I'm no longer needed…" Azazel said, beginning to leave the room. But Koneko stopped him.

"… Duncan told me what started this. It's your fault, too."

"Wh-What?!" He cried. "But, we fixed it! Surely-!"

"Don't call us 'Shirley'." I coldly said, pulling out a frantic Issei from my head. I and Koneko threw them both into a corner.

"Azazel," Issei began. "Thank you for making my last few hours' fun."

"Savor it, kid." He told Issei as we descended upon them. "Because I doubt we're gonna have that kinda fun in a long time."

And then the beatings began.

**Okay. Apparently, the government DID try to bring SOPA back. Not the original one, but enough of it to warrant a panic. But, it seems to be dying down, again. Also, as a way to explain why this took so long… You see, I'm a console gamer. Been one for over a decade. But, I recently got Skyrim for the PC. And I got exposed to modding. I think you know where this is going. So, sorry about that. But, hey! Spring Break! That should help some, right?! So, I should update some of my fics this week and the next!**

**I'm looking forward to continuing everything. Though like I said earlier; if anyone knows a site that won't take down that smut-fic collection I tried posting, tell me. 'Cause I know some people wanted to see that.**

**Next up: The Underworld…! Again!**


End file.
